Lovely Curse
by Mello Evans
Summary: Draco está com problemas e só Potter pode ajudá-lo e com o próprio sangue! O que isso resultará? Harry salvará a vida de Draco, seu maior inimigo, se submetendo a isso? .:Slash. Lemon:.
1. Blood

**Longfic**

**Título**: Lovely Curse

**Capítulo****:** Blood

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Slash (Yaoi)/ Romance/ Lemon/ Mystery (?)/ Supernatural. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** NC – 17 (M) +18

**Status:** Work in Progress

**Sem beta.** Apesar de sempre prezar um bom trabalho ortográfico e gramatical, mas não faço milagre.

**Spoiler:**Tudo se passa enquanto eles estão no sexto ano, mas não vou dar foco à guerra e nem vou seguir o que está escrito no livro. Por isso: quase sem spoiler ^^' (Acho!)

**Disclaimer:** O livro Harry Potter e seus personagens são da Joanne. Sem objetivo lucrativo ou de denegrir a imagem da ficção original.

_**ATENÇÃO:**_ Essa fic segue o gênero mystery focado em vampiros (supernatural), mas relaxem... Nada de romantismo do tipo Twilight (Me desculpem quem gosta, mas a Mello aqui não escorrega no açúcar. O que também não quer dizer que não tenha romance). Eu me baseei nos livros de RPG para fazer a fic, por isso se alguém aqui joga vampira e ver traços característicos em nomes ou em qualquer outra coisa, não é coincidência! Agora chega de falação e boa leitura.

* * *

"_Nós bebemos a morte, e nós bebemos à __**noite**__."_

**1ª noite. **

Harry andava pelos corredores noturnos, vazios e escuros de Hogwarts, era quase meia noite, mas adorava fazer aqueles passeios. Sentia-se relaxado ao fazer isso, porém de alguma forma aquilo estava desconfortante, sentia-se vigiado, um peso de algum olhar por cima de seus ombros. Ele parou olhou ao redor: nada. Recomeçou a andar, mas sabia havia algo ali. Espreitando e esperando o momento certo de atacar.

'Será Voldemort? Um seguidor?', ele pensou. Não... não era aquilo. Pelo menos ainda estava seguro em Hogwarts. Era isso que ele achava. Potter se amaldiçoava internamente por não ter vestido sua Capa de invisibilidade. Contudo era um passeio inocente como tantos que ele fazia... Que mal havia? Era apenas para quebrar o tédio.

Continuava caminhando. Ouviu um leve ruído a esquerda que chamou sua atenção, todo seu corpo se eletrizou, virou-se apenas para constatar que não havia nada ali. Tinha algo lá, o moreno tinha suma certeza disso. Ouviu novamente o mesmo ruído. Harry parou de respirar, era corajoso, era um grifinório e, deixando sua curiosidade tomar conta de si, virou-se. Nada. Nada era pior do que 'qualquer alguma coisa'... Apressou os passos, queria correr, mas já era _demais_, queria gritar, mas já era _tarde demais_!

Um vulto se jogou sobre seu corpo, ambos tombaram no chão. Sentiu um cheiro bom invadir suas narinas que era exalado de fios loiro prateados sobre seu rosto, depois sentiu uma dor excruciante invadir sua jugular. Que dor era aquela? Sentia sua garganta ser perfurada avidamente. Sentia sua cabeça girar, sua vista embaçada, os membros perderem as forças e aquela dor ser substituída por uma espécie de prazer inigualável. Harry entrelaçou seus dedos naqueles fios sedosos puxando aquele ser para mais contato com sua pele fabril. Depois de um tempo sentia-se mais eletrizado e... excitado. Por Merlin o que era aquilo?

**-X-**

Algumas horas antes.

Draco estava sem o mínimo sono, e nem estudar poções (sua matéria preferida) estava ajudando muito.

Revirou-se no sofá da sala Comunal de sua Casa deixando seu livro de lado, recostou a cabeça olhando paras as luzes verdes do teto. 'Que tédio', pensou. Olhou ao redor. Tinha alguns idiotas de sua casa jogando Snap explosivo, alguns estudando e outros fofocando da família uns dos outros, algo bem normal e ridículo.

Resolveu dar uma volta, não era dia de fazer monitoria, mas queria sair. Ele sabia muitos esconderijos dos corredores de Hogwarts para não ser pego pela Madame Nora e muito menos pelo dono dela.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores silenciosos viu um vulto de Capa negra, mas sabia, ou pelo menos pensava que ninguém poderia vê-lo ou reconhecê-lo na escuridão onde se encontrava.

O vulto de um homem alto foi em seu encalço, Draco tremeu na base. O cara tinha lhe visto e então lançou um feitiço não verbal no loiro que tombou para trás desacordado parecia ter tomado um soco muito forte na barriga. Nem deu tempo de ver a cara do seu maldito agressor. Mas se descobrisse a identidade do sujeito, este iria pagar.

_**oOo**_

Draco levantou algum tempo depois, sua cabeça doía assim como o local em que o tal feitiço lhe atingira, levou a mão ao peito sentindo um desconforto. Será que tinham azarado ele? De repente sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo, suava frio e sentia uma sede incontrolável. Transfigurou sua gravata em um copo e sussurrou _'Aguamenti'_. Tomou a água rapidamente, mas para sua surpresa ficou com mais sede. De repente viu que seus sentidos o estavam deixando tonto: os barulhos da noite estavam mais altos e sabia que alguém se aproximava a passos lentos e com esses passos vinha um cheiro tão bom que Malfoy não sabia decifrar, mas sabia que era muito bom.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, sabe-se lá o quê, nas sombras ele avistou uma silhueta de cabelos bagunçados, mas não quis saber quem era, fechou os olhos esperando sua presa e apreciando o cheiro bom. Nunca tinha sentida nada assim em toda a sua vida. A figura passou por ele e resolveu apenas seguir ia se esgueirando pelas sombras quase escorregou uma vez por pouco desvendando seu disfarce, porém não agüentou. Apenas seguindo seus instintos e aquela maldita sede que estava em sua garganta. Pulou em cima de quem quer que fosse. O cheiro agora estava mais forte, o pescoço branco convidativo semicoberto por cabelos negros. Mordeu.

O outro alguém gemeu abafado, perecia querer se desvencilhar, contudo desistiu depois de algum tempo, sua língua nunca provara algo de melhor gosto em toda sua vida. Era tão delicioso... Sentia-se eletrizado, e sentia algo quente em seu baixo ventre. Por Merlin que sensação adorável!

Depois de um tempo naquilo tudo é que Draco se deu conta do que estava fazendo. Levantou-se para ver quem tinha atacado daquela forma tão inconcebível. Então avistou nada mais do que POTTER. "—Arg!" – Exclamou em nojo se dando conta da gravidade da situação. Bebeu sangue! E o pior sangue mestiço! O pior mestiço de todos: Harry Potter.

**-X-**

Harry abriu os olhos com dificuldade sentindo falta do calor daquele corpo de encontro ao seu. E se deparou com Malfoy o olhando incrédulo com marcas de _seu_ sangue ao lado dos lábios. "—Malfoy!" – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

"—Não! A fada madrinha seu retardado, claro que sou eu!" – Disse com antipatia e pesar.

"—O que-" – O moreno afagou de leve o pescoço que tinha parado de sangrar.

"—E-eu não sei." – Pela primeira vez Harry via Draco titubear. Suas íris prateadas meio opacas e as pupilas dilatas.

"—Era de se esperar, você está envolvido em algo realmente das trevas não está?" – Esbravejou se levantando.

"—O QUÊ?" – Imitou o outro também se levantando o encarando nos olhos. Estavam realmente próximos. "—Você acha que eu me deliciei bebendo o sangue de um mestiço?"

"—Eu me orgulho de ter uma mãe trouxa, ta?"

"—Que patético! Maldita hora que eu saí do salão comunal!" – Disse mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa presente.

"—Hunf! Eu não estou nem aí para os seus choramingos Malfoy, mas não me envolva no meio disso. Já tenho preocupações demais."

"—Claro que não vou lhe perturbar, Senhor todo-poderoso-Eleito." - Zombou.

"—Cala a boca Malfoy." – Disse meio cansado. Já fazia quase seis anos que ele tinha que agüentar aquelas birras do loiro.

"—Cala a boca você Potter, se não quer encontrar nada então não procure." – Seu tom era sarcástico. "—E saia da minha frente." – Empurrou o moreno para o lado e saiu em direção às masmorras. Deixando um calado Harry Potter para trás.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou meio cansado, sentia-se anêmico, mas não era para menos. Malfoy lhe arrancou meio litro de sangue na noite passada.

Levantou maquinalmente ainda lembrando a noite anterior. O que foi aquilo? Parecia que ele tinha entrado em um daqueles filmes trash dos trouxas de vampiros! E o pior é a vergonha de si mesmo por ter se sentido excitado na hora! 'Calma Harry, você não sabia que era Draco Malfoy!', pensou. 'Mas isso não muda o fato de que o outro era um MENINO!' Iria procurar o loiro e exigir explicações.

Tomou seu banho e se dirigiu para o Salão Principal. Draco ainda não estava lá. Virou-se para seu suco de abobora e seu mingau de aveia. Aquilo estava estranho, sentia-se meio fraco, no entanto queria mais...

**-X-**

Draco olhou-se no espelho: Esta horrível! Que merda era aquela? Estava pálido, com olheiras, sentia seu estômago embrulhar, não tinha fome, seu corpo estava mole e os pensamentos ainda estavam dispersos naquela maldita noite anterior. Raios! Ele precisava descobrir o que tinham lançado nele, o porquê, se tinha um contra-feitiço e quem foi, obviamente. Passou a noite toda pensando no cheiro de Potter e como foi bom o seu gosto. 'Merda! Que patético!', pensou pela 54ª vez seguida.

Estava sem a mínima vontade de sair e muito menos comer, mas iria se forçar a comer. O que seus colegas sonserinos iriam dizer? Não ficaria bem para sua imagem como um Malfoy.

Foi se arrastando até o Salão. Não olhou para ninguém apenas sentou-se olhando para a mesa e a comida a sua frente, nem precisou olhar para a mesa da Grifinória para saber que o cicatriz estava lá com o aquele aroma que o deixava louco e aquele olhar pesando sobre si. O lugar estava mais barulhento do que de costume, ou seria seus sentidos mais aguçados? O que fosse, ele queria que acabasse logo. Tentou desesperadamente não pensar em Harry e o delicioso olor e gosto que só em lembrar fazia um frio correr por sua espinha. Não sentia vontade de comer nada, só de tomar aquele liquido rubro que corria pelas veias de Potter.

Draco olhou o seu horário de aulas. Tinha sempre duas aulas com a Grifinória: Uma no primeiro período e outra no quarto. Sabia que não podia falar com ele na aula e o almoço de ambos era desencontrado, iria perguntar ao testa rachada se tinha algum período livre.

"—Draquinho querido, o que você tem?" – Pansy perguntou olhando sua cara mais pálida do que de costume.

"—Hum?" – Perguntou enquanto arranjava uma desculpa mentalmente.

"—Você está com uma cara horrível." – Disse fazendo careta.

"—Foi uma poção que não deu certo, muito avançada. Seção reservada."

"—Nossa, devia. Logo nessa matéria que você é tão bom!"

O loiro apenas apertou os lábios e não comeu nada. Levantou-se. "—Eu vou na frente." – Anunciou já saindo.

"—Mas ele nem comeu nada." – Zabini disse, olhando para a loira.

Parkinson deu de ombros.

Draco foi para a aula de DCAT que tinha com a Grifinória, nem teve o trabalho de ir falar com o testa rachada.

Harry veio em sua direção enquanto a sala ainda tinha poucas pessoas. "—Malfoy, preciso falar com você." – Disse baixamente temendo que algum sonserino visse e tirasse sarro com sua cara.

"—Sobre?" – Fez-se de desentendido.

"—Você sabe sobre o que!" – Falou ainda baixo, mas era perceptível sua raiva.

"—Você tem algum tempo livre?" – Draco perguntou antes que Potter desistisse.

"—Eu almoço no quinto período." – Expôs Harry espantado pela confirmação tão fácil do outro.

"—Eu tenho aula de feitiços." – Draco disse amargo. "—Tem um período livre? Eu não faço nada no sétimo."

"—Ótimo. Nem eu. Onde?" – Harry parecia apressado assim como Draco. Eles não queriam que começassem a dizer algo sobre os dois. E qualquer fagulha era o suficiente para causar uma discussão Sonserina-Grifinória.

"—No armário de vassouras do quinto andar, anda pouca gente lá." – Falou urgentemente saindo de perto de Potter o mais rápido que pôde o outro tão perto daquele jeito aguçava seus instintos.

**-X-**

O dia passou normalmente, sem muitos atrativos. Harry só pensava em encontrar Malfoy para lhe dar explicações decentes sobre aquilo na noite passada.

Assim que terminou sua aula de Aritmancia se dirigiu ao local combinado. Estava meio nervoso, nem sabia o motivo. Mas estava. Abriu a porta cuidadosamente e encontrou o loiro sentado em uma mesa de cabeça baixa.

Notou que Malfoy estava mais pálido do que de costume, com sinais visíveis de olheiras quando o encarou, o cabelo estava ligeiramente bagunçado, a blusa com dois botões abertos, a gravata frouxa mostrando o desleixo.

"—Desculpe o atraso." – O moreno estava meio sem jeito. Não era de conversas com o Príncipe da sonserina.

"—Você não está atrasado." – Cuspiu em resposta. "—Dissemos o período e não a hora."

"—Hum." – Disse fechando a porta atrás de si e contando até mil mentalmente para não quebrar o nariz de Malfoy.

O loiro se levantou e empunhou a varinha.

Harry deu um passo instintivo para trás e lembrando onde estava a sua.

Draco sorriu ácido. "—Calma Potter." – Suas feições ainda imperavam aristocracia mesmo mostrando-se um pouco debilitado. "—Ou você quer que alguém nos veja aqui?"

"—N-não." – Disse enquanto o outro se aproximava dele. Uma onde de friagem percorreu toda a extensão de suas costas. E seu rosto queimou.

Malfoy murmurou alguns feitiços de som, alarme e proteção. Se virou e perguntou. "—E então, o que era?" – Questionou tentando controlar uma vontade de estar mais perto do outro, de sentir o seu gosto novamente. Definitivamente aquilo não era normal e extremamente desgostoso.

"—Malfoy eu quero saber o que está acontecendo. O que foi aquilo? Beber sangue de pessoas não é muito normal." – Harry disse o encarando.

"—Não é da sua conta." – Falou ríspido. "—E eu só bebi o seu sangue o que não quer dizer que eu bebi sangue humano." – Atiçou.

"—Vamos Malfoy, está acontecendo alguma coisa. Até eu percebo que você não está nada bem. E é do meu interesse SIM! Partir do momento em que você mordeu o meu pescoço!"

O loiro passou a mão nos cabelos. "—Eu não sei ta legal?" – Seu tom um misto de irritação e frustração.

"—Como é?" – Inquiriu incrédulo.

"—Eu acho que fui azarado sei lá. Senti umas coisas estranhas e quando vi você senti vontade de fazer aquilo e eu fiz. Um cara de capa preta, que com certeza não estudava aqui, me lançou um feitiço não-verbal e eu desmaiei me sentindo estranho quando acordei e você já sabe o resto." – Pela primeira vez na vida Harry viu Malfoy sem estar completamente sem os seus muros, gostou de ver aquilo. Embora a situação não fosse nada favorável.

"—Você devia contar para o professor Dumbledore."

"—Eu não sou você, o cachorrinho particular dele!" – Ejetou.

"—Mas você não está bem. É só olhar para a sua cara que dá pra notar e não esqueci o que aconteceu ontem."

"—Nossa!" – Desdenhou. "—Foi tão inesquecível assim para você?" – Ironizou.

"—Eu estou tentando ajudar."

"—Pois eu dispenso." – Se aproximou. Seus sentidos pareciam meio perturbados com aproximação.

Potter ficou meio tenso com a aproximação repentina e um desejo de repetir a dose da noite anterior.

"—Você está nervoso."

"—N-não, não estou."

"—Eu não perguntei, Potter." – Draco disse colocando a mão no ombro do outro visivelmente tentando controlar a própria irritação. "—Eu posso sentir o que você está sentindo, um pouco." – Falou. A voz baixa.

"—O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?" – Sua pulsação acelerou. "—Você pode sentir?"

"—Eu..." – Como ele iria dizer aquilo? Como dizer que ele precisava do sangue de Potter? Como dizer a ele que aquilo era a única coisa que o saciava?

O moreno sentia-se ofegante. Alarmado, mas não tinha como negar que esperava lá no fundo aquela reação? O que era aquilo? Estava um viciado no outro? Parecia que sim.

Draco aconchegou Harry junto de seu corpo, inclinando a cabeça sobre aquele pescoço alvo. Sua mente brigando com seus instintos. A repugnância de estar tocando o Eleito, o menino-que-sobreviveu, aquele que era totalmente contra a causa que sua família defendia contra _aquele_ cheiro, _aquele_ corpo, _aquele_ toque, _aquele_ calor, _aquele_ **sangue**.

Viu o rosto de Potter se inclinar para o lado dando total liberdade para seus instintos e fechando os olhos em total entrega. Não pensou duas vezes, não queria lembrar-se daquela situação desconcertante e humilhante de necessitar do sangue de seu inimigo para poder sobreviver. Que Patético!

Mordeu debilmente aquele pescoço já maculado pelo ultimo encontro dos dois. Sentiu seus dentes, que estavam um pouco mais afiados, adentrarem a carne do moreno e sentindo o desejo fluir, uma adrenalina tomar conta de seu corpo enquanto o outro se contorcia por mais aproximação. Sugou desejosamente Harry, passeando suas mãos pelas costas firmes e pressionando seus quadris.

Potter estava excitado e ele também. E de repente a mordida se tornou um beijo voraz, cheio de luxúria e prazer. A saliva se misturando ao sangue do menino-que-sobreviveu. Os olhos cerrados, as mãos se confundindo por debaixo das blusas, as respirações descompassadas, o arfar de êxtase.

Draco pensou que gozaria ali sem mesmo precisar se tocar para isso. Mordeu indecente o lóbulo da orelha de Harry arrancando gemidos inteligíveis. Roçou os dedos levemente nos mamilos do moreno para o seu deleite.

O desejo estava estampado no rosto de Harry. Enquanto ele afundava os dedos naqueles cabelos prateados.

Separaram-se quando o ar se fazia mais do que necessário. As faces vermelhas, a excitação e a surpresa! Dois inimigos em um quase ritual de procriação, eles pensavam.

"—O-o que foi isso?" – Harry indagou completamente tímido. Seu rosto queimava.

"—E-eu não faço a menor idéia." – Draco tentava recompor o seu semblante, mas sem sucesso.

"—É melhor procurarmos alguém para nos ajudar!" – Harry disse assim que eles já estavam recompostos.

"—Meu pai vai me matar." – Draco sentou em um banco velho que tinha perto. As pernas levemente abertas, os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e a cabeça entre as mãos. Ele não acreditava que precisava do sangue do Harry-mestiço-Potter para sobreviver e ainda estava contando seu pior medo para ele. O mundo iria acabar!

"—Ele não precisa saber. Mas é obvio que isso é muito perigoso, Malfoy. Você precisa de cuidados médicos."

"—E por que essa preocupação toda?" – Irritou-se.

'Era verdade', Harry ponderou. Ele não tinha muito a ver com aquilo tudo e desde quando o bem estar de Malfoy lhe importava? Agarrou-se ao pretexto que era seu sangue que estava sendo utilizado por ele. "—Eu é que estou sendo mordido Malfoy e não contrário."

"—Certo, certo..." – Disse tedioso. "—Esse é o famigerado altruísmos Grifinório?" – Deu um riso torto.

"—Sim." – Confirmou. "—E eu vou com você." – Avisou.

"—Faça o que quiser." – Draco deu de ombros torcendo o nariz.

**-X-**

**2ª noite.**

"—O QUÊ?!?!?" – Exclamou Madame Pomfrey assim que os dois garotos lhe contaram tudo o que ocorreu naquelas ultimas vinte e quatro horas. "—Como vocês foram tão irresponsáveis a esse ponto, hein?" – Pousou delicadamente as mãos em seus quadris olhando as caras levadas do grifinório e do sonserino. "—Vou ter que chamar alguns responsáveis." – Disse ela por fim.

"—NÃO!" – Draco ficou assustado. Se seu pai descobrisse aquela vergonha seria seu fim! Não poderia ser mais um Comensal da Morte, perderia o respeito e a admiração de seus colegas sonserinos e o seu... pai: Sabe-se lá o que ele faria!

"—O que foi senhor Malfoy?"

"—Não chame meu pai." – Ele meio que ordenou. Parecia ignorar a presença de Potter ali.

Harry franziu o cenho. Lucius Malfoy era brutal até mesmo com seu único filho? Será que ele lançaria uma _cruciatus_ em Draco?

"—Primeiro vou chamar o professor Dumbledore, o professor Lupin, Minerva e Severus." – Ela avisou.

"—É tão grave assim?" – Harry hesitou quando Draco olhou para ele com uma expressão que dizia: 'Você é um completo idiota Potter'.

Ela titubeou meio pensativa. "—O que eu posso dizer garotos é que temos que agir depressa." – Falou alto e fechou a porta.

Draco estava deitado na cama, seu rosto cada vez mais pálido, as olheiras eram visíveis, aquela maldição, azaração ou o que fosse estava lhe consumindo de forma tétrica.

Harry estava se sentindo fraco também. Deitou-se na cama ao lado da de Malfoy, passou o dia com uma sensação de desconforto, uma falta que não sabia dizer o que era exatamente, as comidas não lhe saciavam e só se acalmava mais quando Draco estava perto e lhe mordia, mas isso depois lhe deixava mais indolente e com sono.

Depois de alguns longos minutos de silêncio Dumbledore entra pela porta. 'Claro atrás do seu bibelô de ouro, Harry-idiota-Potter', pensou Draco com desgosto. E nos encalços do diretor estavam Lupin, McGonagall, Severus e, claro, Pomfrey.

Parecia que a enfermeira já tinha passado toda a história para eles por que eles encaravam os garotos de forma assustada, 'menos o velhote', Malfoy não deixava escapar essas de sua _brilhante_ mente. Albus se mantinha apenas observando os dois e então o loiro quebrou o silêncio.

"—O que tem de errado comigo?" – Questionou bruscamente. "—E quem laçou esse maldito feitiço?"

"—Na realidade Draco, a pergunta seria: 'o que tem de errado em nós dois'. Harry agora está envolvido, mais do que você imagina."

"—Tsc." – Draco fez desdém virando o rosto para o lado.

"—Draco eu devo dizer que o assunto é extremamente delicado e que precisaremos chamar alguns Aurores e uma médica especializada nesse tipo de maldição que pode ser perpétua do St. Mungus."

"—_MALDIÇÃO PERPÉTUA_?!" – Exclamaram os dois garotos de uma só vez.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Kyah, tava sentindo falta de fazer fic de vampiros! É a primeira vez que faço nesse fandom, espero que gostem! Como todos os meus trabalhos em HP (Poucos ainda ¬¬' e a maioria oneshot) eu não sei em quantos capítulos será, mas estou começando essa fic por que a outra _Hysteria_ já está chegando perto da reta final e não quero sentir uma sensação de vazio! Não será tão grande quanto a outra. Vou logo avisando para os leitores que já me acompanham.

Eu podia ter publicado antes, mas como sou um tanto detalhista eu resolvi fazer primeiro o horário semanal de aula dos dois, caso eu venha precisar mais tarde e um completo detalhamento dessa Maldição perpétua deles. Como disse eu sou bem minuciosa=p

Espero que tenham gostado do 1° capítulos que serão sucedidos por vários outros. Vou tentar fazer igual à fic _Hysteria_ com atualizações semanais! Mas não prometo milagres afinal tenho agora duas longs para fazer, outros fandons para não descuidar e shuffle para treinar .

Kissus e _**REVIEWS**_ ^^'

**Mello Evans.**


	2. Stay alive

**Capítulo 2: **Stay alive.

**Sem beta. WIP.**

**2ª Noite (Continuação).

* * *

**

"—_MALDIÇÃO PERPÉTUA?!" – Exclamaram os dois garotos de uma só vez._

Os rostos dos professores os encaram como se medissem as palavras embora cada um da daqueles adultos soubessem que não podiam esconder praticamente nada. E isso os perturbava. Sabiam da famigerada intriga de ambos e agora eles tinham que trabalhar juntos. E bem juntos!

"—Como assim?" – O loiro ejetou em direção aos professores.

"—Acalme-se Draco. Um especialista do St. Mungus irá sair da lareira a qualquer minuto." - Pomfrey disse obstinada.

"—Especialista do St. Mungus? Então o negócio é grave!" – Draco mergulhou a cabeça no travesseiro passando a mão displicentemente nos fios loiros com suas íris prateadas meio perdidas no nada.

"—Alguém pode explicar? Especialista? Porque que é grave?" – Harry ainda estava meio atordoado.

"—Bem típico seu mesmo, né Potter? Todos esses anos em Hogwarts não te ensinaram nada não?" – Cuspiu Draco.

"—Acalmem os ânimos garotos. Vocês vão ter que trabalhar juntos." – McGonagall disse severa.

O moreno respirou fundo enquanto Malfoy soltou um muxoxo de irritação.

"—Olá, olá." – Veio um jovem rapaz branco, um pouco baixo, de cabelos claros e um largo sorriso no rosto. "—Boa noite." – Saudou a todos limpando as vestes negras das cinzas e do pó de Flu.

"—Só se for pra você." – O loiro resmungou contendo aquela sede que subia à sua garganta. Engoliu em seco ao olhar para Harry e ver seu pescoço descoberto e tentadoramente cheiroso. 'Isso está ficando muito insuportável! Por que esse povo não sai e me deixa mordê-lo?' – Pensou.

"—Olá Alec." – Dumbledore adiantou-se na frente de todos.

"—Esse é o especialista?" – Harry perguntou meio incrédulo. Esperava uma mulher e já com idade um tanto avançada.

"—Sim, sou eu." – O especialista ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto. "—Não pense que idade faz diferença garoto, mas você já deve saber disso não é?"

"—É..." – Potter baixou à cabeça, meio pensativo. As coisas a cada ano se tornavam mais dolorosas e mais próximas do verdadeiro confronto com Voldemort.

"—Bom." – Disse o jovem doutor. "—Eu quero que vocês saiam. Eu gostaria de conversar com esses garotos a sós. Tudo bem?" – Inquiriu se dirigindo aos professores.

"—Claro. Por que não?" – Alvo disse acompanhando os professores para fora sob os protestos da Madame Pomfrey que queria permanecer no local.

"—Bom." – Disse o homem assim que todos se retiraram. "—Meu nome é Alec Cross, mas podem me chamar de Alec e primeiro vou fazer alguns exames com vocês e dar meu parecer. Podem ficar tranqüilos. Vocês serão avisados antes de qualquer outra pessoa."

"—Isso tem cura?" – Perguntou Harry de supetão.

"—Ô anta, ele tem que fazer os exames primeiro!" – Draco disse se desempacientando.

"—Sossego garotos, vocês vão precisar disso." – Comentou Cross.

Harry deu um riso amarelo, a cada minuto sentia-se mais fraco, com fome e, talvez por causa do horário, com sono.

De repente o mundo ficou escuro para ambos e agora o que lhes restavam era apenas sonhos.

**3ª Noite.**

Harry acordou exausto, tivera um sonho, no mínimo estranho, com o outro na noite anterior que o deixou com os ânimos em seu baixo ventre um pouco levantados, tentou tirar aqueles pensamentos nada puros de sua mente e olhou para o lado e viu que Draco ainda dormia.

Malfoy tinha um olhar tranqüilo durante o sono, seus lábios formavam um pequeno biquinho enquanto sonhava profundamente.

'Assim ele fica mais bonitinho.' – Pensou Harry depois se dando conta da gravidade do pensamento. 'Que DROGA! Agora dei pra ficar dizendo que esse loiro ensebado é bonitinho?!' – Potter virou o rosto levemente corado se perdendo em pensamentos.

"—Ahh! Até que enfim acordaram." – Disse Alec se aproximando.

O moreno olhou para Draco novamente que esfregava os olhos. Notou que o loiro parecia mais cansado do que no dia anterior.

"—Que horas são?" – Malfoy perguntou. Estava muito abatido e com a forma que ele olhou para Potter este também não estava muito bem.

"—São exatamente dez e meia da noite." – Respondeu o medibruxo.

'Essa cara nunca pára de rir?' – Pensou o loiro. "—Como assim Dez e meia? Dormimos nada? Por que aqueles exames demoraram séculos." – Reclamou.

"—Na realidade vocês dormiram quase vinte e quatro horas. Hoje é terça-feira e faz mais ou menos 48 horas desde o ocorrido."

"—Nós dormimos isso tudo?" – O moreno assustou-se arregalando os olhos.

Draco parecia perplexo da mesma forma. "—E então?" – Falou já colocando sua máscara de arrogância no rosto de alabastro.

"—Não vou mentir pra vocês, garotos. O assunto é um tanto delicado." – Começou Cross.

"—Então não enrole. E essa mágica é mesmo perpétua?" – Perguntou Malfoy impaciente.

"—Na realidade é uma maldição muito antiga, foi abolida há muito tempo pelo Ministério por ser muito perigosa, é magia das trevas."

Os dois garotos se entreolharam alarmados.

"—Seu nome é _Gangraena Vampirus_." – Disse o medibruxo. "—Consiste em o que sofreu o feitiço, no caso o senhor Malfoy, sentir desesperadamente sede de algum sangue em particular." – Dirigiu seu olhar para Harry. "—Quem atacou sentirá desejo apenas pelo sangue da sua primeira vitima e de ninguém mais. Eu estou trabalhando nesse exato momento para achar um contra feitiço, mas devo dizer que só temos uma saída."

"—E qual é?" – Perguntou Harry mais receoso ainda.

"—Achar quem fez esse feitiço." – Respirou fundo. "—E obrigá-lo a desfazer."

"—Ahh! Então chame logo os Aurores. Se é só isso o Harry pode tirar o sangue dele sem precisamos de muito contato enquanto alguém procura o malfeitor." – Disse Draco de forma prática.

"—Não é bem assim senhor Malfoy. Quem dera que fosse tão fácil."

"—Então fale logo tudo de uma vez." – O loiro aumentou o volume de sua voz.

"—Esse feitiço é semelhante a um elo matrimonial. No momento em que você mordeu o senhor Potter criou uma ligação entre vocês."

Draco soltou uma exclamação de nojo.

"—O quê? Como assim?" – Harry inquiriu sem entender. Ouvindo uma reclamação de Draco, algo como: 'Esse idiota burro'.

"—Vocês estão praticamente casados. Sentirão libido um pelo outro que ficará mais forte a cada dia. Terão necessidade de estarem próximos e até mesmo de se tocarem."

"—Mas eu NÃO SOU GAY!!!" – Harry estava visivelmente descomposto.

"—Vocês trouxas e seus preconceitos idiotas. Isso é o de menos Potter." – Malfoy parecia meio amargurado com aqueles braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"—Isso é um efeito senhor Potter apenas isso. Que passará quando acharmos quem o lançou. E, caso não fiquem perto um do outro, sentirão desconforto."

"—Mas é só isso? Um desconforto?" – Harry tentava entender.

"—Não senhor Potter. Essa maldição vai matando vocês ao poucos por que Malfoy vai tomando o seu sangue e você vai ficando cada vez mais fraco afinal você é o 'hospedeiro'. Mas se não ficarem próximos a velocidade de morrerem aumenta em quase 100%." – O homem explicava tudo muito sério. Devia ser mesmo bem ruim.

"—Que morte patética." – Pensou Draco alto. "—Potter vai morrer de eu tanto sugar o sangue dele e depois eu vou morrer por não ter mais o sangue mestiço dele para me alimentar."

"—É isso mesmo senhor Malfoy. Em tese. Já que a sua mordida é como uma droga para Potter."

"—Que cruel." – Harry falou perdido em pensamentos.

"—Com certeza." - O loiro concordou. "—É cruel ter que sobreviver com seu sangue podre."

"—É melhor você me tratar com mais respeito Malfoy. Você precisa de mim!"

"—Infelizmente." – Cuspiu com desprezo. Estava ofendido com aquela situação ridícula de ter que beber o sangue do mestiço testa rachada para continuar vivo.

"—É bom você ser mais humilde Malfoy." – Harry se irritou.

"—Humilde? Isso é humilhante."

"—Há uma enorme diferença entre humildade e humilhação, Senhor Draco-todo-poderoso-Malfoy." – Falou um indignado Harry.

"—Mais alguma pergunta?" – Tentou fazer os ânimos se acalmarem.

"—Eu tenho." – Falou Draco. "—É normal meus sentidos ficarem mais aguçados? Principalmente com relação ao Potter? Eu posso sentir o que ele está sentindo."

"—Faz parte da magia, é igualzinho um elo de casamento, você vai sentir tudo o que ele sentir e com o tempo Harry também sentirá por causa da magia dele em sua corrente sanguínea e vice-versa." – Sorriu colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jaleco. "—E você Draco vai ter seus sentidos mais aguçados. Todos. E posteriormente Harry também."

O loiro torceu o nariz. "—Temos quanto tempo. Se o feitiço nos mata aos poucos..."

"—Creio que um mês. Mas como esse é o terceiro dia. Então são vinte e sete dias."

Potter quase se engasga com o ar enquanto que Malfoy se escondia em sua perfeita máscara da indiferença.

O Griffindor pensou que de qualquer forma estava fadado a morrer, se não fosse pelas mãos de Voldemort seria pelos dentes de Draco. Se a situação não fosse grave acharia até um pouco cômico.

"—E eu devo dizer que se vocês não progredirem em nada dentro de uma semana, vou levá-los para o hospital e digo para vocês: Será MUITO pior." – Aquela carinha sorridente de Alec se transformou em um obliquo sádico. "—Então acho melhor pensarem duas, três, quatro, mil vezes antes de discutirem." – E de repente as suas feições mudaram para aquele velho sorriso novamente.

O Griffindor e o Slytherin se observaram com o peso do medo no ar.

"—Eu posso ir ver meus amigos?" – Potter questionou tentando quebrar o clima pesado que ainda pairava.

"—Não precisa, eles passaram aqui no período da tarde, eles estão muito preocupados, mas foram proibidos de entrar pela Pomfrey. E, além disso, não aconselharia a vocês se separarem." – Cross informou.

"—E como vamos estudar?" – Perguntou Malfoy.

"—Eu os liberei o resto da semana para se recuperarem, vou ministrar em vocês poções reanimadoras para não se sentirem tão fracos, mas aconselho que vocês se conheçam melhor e tentem se adaptar um ao outro. Vão precisar."

Os dois adolescentes se entreolharam raivosamente.

"—E também terão que refazer seus horários de aulas." – O medibruxo ia saindo da sala, mas girou nos calcanhares e falou: "—Ahh! Descansem agora porque amanhã terão que arrumar suas coisas para se mudarem para um dormitório só de vocês."

"—O QUÊ?" – O loiro só não se levantou da cama porque não se sentia muito confiante em fazer isso por causa da fraqueza. "—Eu vou ter que dividir um quarto com essa idiota?"

"—É para o bem de vocês Senhor Malfoy." – Encarou o loiro. "—E acredite em mim quando digo que será mais confortável para vocês estarem juntos. Não vão querer que ninguém os veja aos agarros não é mesmo? E alias não podem ficar a menos de cinco metros de distância e que pelos meus cálculos a distância tende a diminuir com o passar do tempo." – E dando um riso malicioso, piscou um olho e fechou a porta. "—Boa noite." – Gritou já do lado de fora para os garotos que coravam.

Harry respirou fundo e levantando-se foi para a janela da enfermaria. Ficou olhando o campo de quadribol. Passou as mãos nos cabelos com um ar preocupado.

Draco o observava da cama. 'Esse maldito tem que ficar se mexendo?' – O Príncipe de Slytherin pensou com uma raiva contida, pois cada vez que o outro se agitava aquele odor gostoso ficava mais forte e a fome e o desejo cresciam descontroladamente. Levantou se pondo detrás de Harry que nem percebeu sua aproximação, temia ser repelido, mas não tinha muitas opções precisava disso mesmo que fosse caricato e humilhante.

Potter se virou de supetão ao sentir um corpo quente atrás de si. "—M-Malfoy é melhor não." – Disse. A voz visivelmente mais fraca.

"—Não temos muitas escolhas não é mesmo?" – Falou meio rouco. Se aproximando. "—E se não fizermos isso vamos definhar."

"—Pensei que preferisse definhar a beber meu sangue mestiço." – Estava claramente magoado apesar de não saber exatamente a causa.

"—Eu tenho meus instintos de sobrevivência Potter. Não sou um maluco suicida como você." – Estava um pouco raivoso, porém se perdia no cheiro do moreno. Agarrou-o com propriedade pela cintura.

Harry prendeu-se instintivamente na camisa desabotoada do loiro, fechando os olhos, se entregando ao momento. Ele precisava sentir aquilo mais uma vez.

Malfoy baixou o rosto levemente passando o nariz na pele macia do encontro do pescoço com o ombro. Subiu as mãos desabotoando a blusa do outro até a metade. Distribuiu beijos sedentos pelo pescoço, agora desprotegido, dava pequenos ferrões na pele arrepiada e excitada.

"—Malfoy, acabe logo com isso." – Gemeu Harry.

O loiro acatou, queria aquilo da mesma forma. Mordeu sem dó, maculando mais uma vez o espaço da jugular sentindo aquele líquido carmesim fluir em sua boca deliciosamente. Sentia o moreno lhe puxar com força para mais contanto, os quadris deste de encontro aos seus, deitou o Griffindor na cama mais próxima, friccionando seus membros já tesos de ansiedades, ambos acompanhavam o mesmo movimento, dava chupões impiedosos ao longo do pescoço se perdendo naquele cheiro delicioso que tirava todo o seu juízo. Passava a mão impudicamente pelo corpo do moreno. Draco precisava muito de todo o 'resto' e urgentemente senão enlouqueceria.

"—Malfoy, pare... ahnm." – Harry tentava protestar. "—Você... hunm... já-já bebeu meu sangue." – Empurrava o loiro levemente para que saísse sobre seu corpo.

Malfoy respirou fundo se sentando achando interessante o chão da enfermaria. E quebrou o silencio após alguns minutos. "—Por que não?" – Encarou o outro.

"—Por que não o quê?" – Sentiu o rosto queimar observando o Slytherin.

"—Ora vamos Potter você sabe o quê." – Era difícil manter a calma com o outro tão perto, mas sempre foi assim, não?

"—Bom, eu acho que isso tem que ser feito com amor."

O loiro fez uma cara azeda antes de responder. "—Isso não tem nada a ver com amor Potter. É uma maldição que por acaso desperta libidos sexuais. Qual o problema? Isso é bom."

Harry parecia uma pimenta de tão vermelho que estava. Não falava de sexo nem com seu melhor amigo, nunca imaginaria que teria essa conversa com Draco Malfoy o seu inimigo de escola desde... desde sempre!

Malfoy olhou para Harry mais atentamente e depois arregalou os olhos. "—Ahh NÃO!" – Ironizou. "—O salvador do mundo bruxo é VIRGEM!" – Zombou o mais alto que pôde.

"—Não enche Malfoy."

"—O que você anda fazendo Potter? Qual é... dezesseis anos e nada?"

"—O que eu andei fazendo? Muito engraçado estava tentando salvar o mundo bruxo como você acabou de dizer. Eu não sou um garoto mimado que tem tudo o que quer nas mãos e o seu pai ainda atrapalha a minha vida!" – Retrucou raivoso.

"—Não venha falar do meu pai, por culpa sua ele foi para onde foi. E para o seu governo, não que interesse, eu não tenho tudo nas mãos."

"—Por minha culpa? Eu vou dizer o que é minha culpa..." – Harry não conseguiu mais conter a gana de ter que conviver com Malfoy. Deu-lhe um soco bem seguro no olho esquerdo fazendo o loiro escorregar e cair de costas na cama. A raiva era tão grande que ele não estava pensando muito bem no que ele estava fazendo. Sentou em cima da barriga de Draco desferindo outro soco em seu rosto.

O loiro agarrou os pulsos do Gryffindor invertendo as posições e prendendo os braços do moreno sobre o colchão um de cada lado do rosto vermelho de Harry. Se já não estava agüentando antes, a imagem que presenciava fazia seus instintos aflorarem.

Harry estava lindo na concepção do loiro. A respiração forte que deixava o seu peito subir e descer apressadamente, o rosto vermelho, os lábios rubros e entreabertos, as íris verdes brilhantes pela raiva e aquele maldito cheiro...

Colocou uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno sentando em cima do membro já semi-rijo do outro. "—A culpa é sua..." – Gemeu arrastadamente no ouvido de Potter.

Harry sentiu um frêmito em suas costas que se dissipava na nuca que agora era mordida ardentemente por Malfoy. Tentou se livrar daqueles braços, mas o outro era bem maior e na realidade não estava tão desconfortável assim. "—Me solta." - Falou fracamente.

"—Qual é Potter. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno sentindo o corpo em baixo de si arquear de desejo. "—Você quer sobreviver tanto quanto eu, não?"

Harry virou o rosto, sentia vergonha pelo desejo que tomava conta de si.

"—Diz Potter." – Cada sílaba saia de sua boca vagarosamente e com uma luxúria inexplicável. "—Diz que você não quer?"

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Não me batam por parar a fic ai, mas se eu fosse parar onde eu realmente queria, iria ser umas 18 páginas no Word e com direito a MUITO atraso.

Eu achei esse capítulo um lixo ¬¬' detestei essa ultima lime, que provavelmente será lemon, pois eu estou pela primeira vez com um bloqueio para isso (Motivo: Ficwriter em vez de escrever fica no YouTube vendo vídeo de shuffle ¬¬'²) Mas todos os meus 2°s capítulos eu sempre acho uma droga... Então talvez seja só impressão. Ou não.

E essa fic talvez seja pequena. Acho. (Quem sabe termine antes ou ao mesmo tempo que _Hysteria_.) y.y #_Mas_ _já tem outro long em mente =D_#

_**REVIEWS**_ & Kissus

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**Drix Potter Malfoy**. **Marcia B. S**. **Lunoca**. **Angelina Corelli** (Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da idéia ^^' e também por estarmos juntinhas também nesse long. E bom, vai ser como _Hysteria_, semanalmente (sempre às quintas-feiras) e não em quinzena, certo?). **KaksChan**. **Noah Noose**. **Reece River.**

_Eu gostaria de pedir a __**quem não tem conta no FF**__, por favor, me enviasse o __**e-mail**__ de vocês para responder mais rápido a review de vocês. OK? Kissus. :3_

**P.S:** Eu não sei se vai dar para atualizar o capítulo três na próxima quinta [Vou treinar, pois vou ter um teste para entrar em uma Crew (Lê-se _criu_)]. Contudo farei o possível.

**Mello Evans Malfoy****.**


	3. Ecstasy

**Capítulo 3:** Ecstasy

**Sem beta. WIP.**

**Disclaimer: **HP é da JKR e não tenho direito algum sobre seus personagens. Mas o _Alec Cross_ foi todinho inventado por mim :**3**

**3ª Noite (Continuação).**

Sorry. Eu coloquei o capítulo errado e acabou atrasando. ¬¬' **Valeu meninas, amo vocês. **Nunca mais eu peço pra ninguém postar NADA no meu lugar ;3

**

* * *

**

"—_Qual é Potter. Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." – Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do moreno sentindo o corpo em baixo de si arquear de desejo. "—Você quer sobreviver tanto quanto eu, não?"_

_Harry virou o rosto, sentia vergonha pelo desejo que tomava conta de si._

"—_Diz Potter." – Cada sílaba saia de sua boca vagarosamente e com uma luxúria inexplicável. "—Diz que você não quer?"_

"—Ahnm." – Foi tudo que pode sair de seus lábios. "—Draco não." – Empurrou o outro com mais força vencendo o desejo que o elo vampírico lhe impunha.

O loiro se levantou visivelmente aborrecido. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro da ala hospitalar com uma cara de poucos amigos, estendia e flexionava a ponta dos dedos em uma declaração silenciosa de que fora contrariado enquanto tentava ignorar o cansaço que lhe tornava mais indolente.

Harry respirou fundo duas vezes, repreendendo-se mentalmente por ter feito aquilo. Ele também queria, certo, disso sabia muito bem, porém também tinha conhecimento que esse querer era apenas por causa daquela terrível maldição. Só isso. Embora uma parte de seu cérebro projetasse algo mais, mas ele fechava os olhos para isso veementemente. Tentou se concentrar em remediar aquilo tudo, afinal Cross disse que eles precisavam trabalhar juntos, coisa que não estava acontecendo. "—Me desculpe." – Foi o melhor que conseguiu dizer. "—Eu... bom eu sou diferente. Isso é o tipo de coisa que eu acredito que tenha que ser feito com amor."

"—Potter, sexo e amor não andam necessariamente juntos. É só a maldição vampírica, só isso. Não é uma coisa ruim. Acredite, essa é a melhor parte."

"—Mas eu tenho medo." – Desabafou. Não achava em nenhum minuto sequer de sua conturbada vida que iria falar de seus medos mais íntimos para Malfoy.

"—De quê seu-" – Conteve forçosamente a palavra 'idiota'. Sabia que tinha, com Harry ao seu lado, que fazer grandes exercícios de paciência. "—Olha. Eu sei que não confia em mim." – Por um motivo oculto Draco sentiu seu peito apertar com aquela afirmação, mas prosseguiu. "—Mas vamos tentar ser razoáveis, sim? Eu estou tentando então faça o mesmo." – Tentava abrandar seu tom de ameaça, porém sem muito sucesso. "—Eu não posso fazer nada com você, por que se algo acontecer com você vai me afetar drasticamente."

"—Eu sei. Dê mais um tempo pra mim." – Harry agora sabia disso muito bem, pois podia sentir a dor por ter desferido os dois socos no outro minutos atrás. Sabia que o loiro estava chegando ao seu limite igual a si próprio.

"—Tempo? Isso não é uma coisa que nós temos muito certo?" – Ironizou o loiro.

"—Você me entendeu." – Fez uma cara meio desgostosa.

"—Potter eu não vou mais discutir." – Fez uma cara de cansaço. "—Já brigamos há quase seis anos e essa nossa briguinha patética não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. Amanhã falamos com Cross." – Foi categórico.

"—Harry." – Disse de repente.

"—O quê?"

"—Me chame de Harry já que nós estamos..." – Procurava uma palavra que não fosse casamento.

"—Estamos casados."

"—Juntos por essa ligação de vampiro."

"—Ahh! Certo Harry." – As palavras deslizaram de sua boca automaticamente que até se surpreendeu. "—E me chame de Draco então." – Deu um meio riso.

O moreno sorriu.

Ambos rumaram para o dormitório particular chegaram ao retrato da Bruxa estrábica.

"—Qual é a senha mesmo?" – Harry perguntou meio esquecido.

"—Harry testa-rachada." – Disse com um riso aberto, mas não de sarcasmo.

Os dois riram com gosto. O humor de Draco já não afetava tanto assim Harry que já podia ver graça nas piadinhas do Slytherin. Criavam cumplicidade sem nem se sentirem.

"—_Ária_." – Draco disse e prontamente o retrato deu passagem para que entrassem.

Tomaram banho, se trocaram e se jogaram na cama que para o susto de ambos era apenas _uma_ enorme cama. Nem se deram ao trabalho de organizar seus objetos pessoais.

Caíram em sono profundo o mais distante que puderam.

**4ª Noite.**

Draco acordou pela primeira vez em quatro dias sem nenhuma dor de cabeça ou cansaço. Sentia-se enérgico embora tivesse um peso sobre seu corpo, mas era extremamente bom. Abriu levemente os olhos e avistou Harry recostado em seu peito, dormindo profundamente.

Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, a cicatriz, sendo olhada de perto, lhe deixava mais bonito e seu rosto era delicado sem aqueles óculos redondos. Respirava pesadamente e de forma profunda.

Draco sorriu um pouco. Parecia tão vulnerável. 'Será que é esse mesmo o que vai derrotar o Lorde das Trevas?' – Perguntou em seu intimo. Começou a afagar delicadamente a ponta dos dedos nas madeixas escuras. Afundava os seus dedos finos pelos fios arrepiados e macios. Se pudesse ficaria o dia todo ali. Apenas aproveitando o momento, afinal o moreno estava dormindo não veria seu momento de fraqueza.

Harry começou a se remexer, mas não estava acordando. Seus olhos se apertaram um pouco mais, sua respiração estava aumentando a cadência, seus quadris começaram a se mover em direção à coxa de Malfoy e por seus lábios escorria o mais puro prazer em forma de gemidos.

Draco fez um enorme esforço para não agarrar o outro ali mesmo. 'Ohh! Merlin! Faça esse maluco acordar. Eu não vou agüentar muito.' – Mas para o desespero do loiro parecia que Harry não iria e nem queria acordar.

O moreno apertou o corpo esguio sob o seu com propriedade. Aumentando a velocidade daqueles movimentos que, para o desespero do Slytherin, simulavam a cópula.

Malfoy tocou de leve o ombro do outro; pois não precisava, graças ao elo de sangue, de oclumência para saber que o moreno estava sonhando com ele. Aquelas imagens invadiam sua mente e ele estava adorando ver aquilo e queria MUITO colocá-las em prática. "—Harry acorde." – Sussurrou para que o outro parasse com aquilo. Já que o outro era fracote demais para levar aquilo tudo adiante.

Potter abriu os olhos sonolentos e meio atordoados. Estava ofegante e, para a grande surpresa de Malfoy, subiu um pouco mais se colocando sobre o corpo do loiro, que agora sentia o quanto Harry estava excitado, e lhe deu um beijo sensual. Valsava a língua nos lábios de Draco, pedindo passagem. A respiração mais quente que o normal.

O loiro prontamente atendeu, abrindo a boca e se deliciando com o gosto tão bom que Harry tinha. Não sabia se era por causa da maldição, mas aquele beijo foi o melhor que já provou. Não tinha muita técnica, mas quem precisava de técnica com aqueles lábios tão vermelhos e carnudos?¹

Harry se movia de encontro a Draco mostrando o quão necessitado estava. "—Me morde." – Gemeu languidamente.

O Slytherin perdeu toda a compostura apenas com aquela frase. Já se sentia aceso. Acatou ao pedido, se inclinando perigosamente para aquela área tão tentadora. Mordeu de leve fazendo seus dentes pedirem passagem de forma sutil na jugular do moreno.

Harry gemeu sentindo um leve incômodo bem como seu plasma avermelhado escapar por aqueles pequenos dois furos que Draco fez, mas a leve indisposição não era nada comparada àquelas presas dentro de sua carne. Excitando. Levando ao abismo dos prazeres. Provocando-lhe um êxtase profundo. Agora ele era só instintos e não queria refrear nenhum deles.

Draco afundava no pescoço quente e extremamente delicioso de Harry. Só notou quando a mão do moreno invadiu descarada o seu pijama tocando impudicamente seu membro ereto. "—Hunm." – Gemeu não parando ainda de saborear o sangue do Griffindor e arranhando as costas deste.

"—Eu quero você." – Potter choramingou obrigando Draco a parar de lhe morder; dando uma leve lambida no local, pois descobriu que sua língua adquirira o poder de estancar o sangramento do outro; e lhe encarar ainda o tocando.

As pupilas do loiro estavam tão dilatadas que mal se via o prata metálico de seus olhos.

Com o tempo se descobrindo em cima daquela cama os dois pareciam dois animais. Seguindo exclusivamente instintos. Apenas libido e desejo ditando as regras.

Draco retirou as próprias calças e a blusa ficando completamente nu. Vendo o outro ficar da mesma forma. Encararam-se por poucos segundos e começaram novamente a seção de amassos.

Malfoy empurrou o moreno para que deitasse de costas para a cama. Lambeu o pescoço, traçou um caminho até os mamilos fazendo o outro arquear. Foi descendo sutilmente enquanto passava uma mão malcriada pelas coxas de Harry.

"—Ahnm..." – Potter gemia e tentava se levantar, mas a mão do Slytherin foi categórica o deixando preso onde estava. O moreno gemia, arqueava e quase gritava principalmente quando a língua habilidosa de Draco trabalhava em sua glande. Harry tentava a todo custo se enfiar mais naquela boca quente, porém o outro estava sendo malvado. Muito _malvado_.

Draco resolveu fazer o que Potter queria. Olhava para Harry descaradamente enquanto lambia, chupava, mordiscava, passava a língua da ponta à base, subia e descia num gostoso vai e vem de forma sensual em toda a extensão. "—Gosta disso?" – Ele estava completamente rouco.

"—_Ohh! Por Merlin, como eu gosto_." – Gemeu movendo os quadris para que o loiro continuasse em quanto mordia o lábio inferior para não gritar.

Mas Malfoy parou. Se levantando e encarando o Griffindor. "—Eu quero também." – Gemeu mais que pediu.

Para Harry aquela visão foi linda, por falta de palavra com maior intensidade. O loiro com os cabelos bagunçados, os lábios sujos de sangue, a respiração sem ritmo, as pupilas excitadas, os olhos baixos e suplicantes. Por Merlin! Como não acatar? O moreno levantou-se empurrado Malfoy para os lençóis. Como era meio inexperiente tentou imitar os atos do loiro de momentos antes. E parece que estava acertando, pois loiro estava totalmente entregue enquanto enlaçava os dedos nos cabelos negros. "—Há-harry." – Gemeu quando sentiu o outro lhe chupar fervorosamente.

Mas Harry não estava agüentando aquela brincadeirinha. Ele queria mais. Ele queria tudo, porém não sabia se a idéia era compartilhada. Então começou a se tocar enquanto lambia e passava os dentes sem piedade naquela pele fininha e sensível de Draco.

Mas o loiro novamente os interrompeu.

Potter o olhou interrogativo. Não era isso que Draco queria?

"—Eu quero tudo. Eu quero você Potter." – Encarou o outro firme e desejoso para dar confiança de que era isso mesmo que ele pretendia: Harry ir fundo dentro de si.

"—Voc-você te-" – Mas foi interrompido.

"—Vamos logo com isso."

"—Mas eu posso te mac-"

"—Eu já disse que quero." – Draco soou meio impaciente.

Harry acatou virando o outro de costas. Não sabia de nada disso. Nunca transou com mulher e com homem muito menos, mas novamente deixou seus instintos falarem mais auto. Quando o loiro estava de costas, começou a deliciar seus lábios naquela pele albina e sem marca alguma. Lambeu todo o caminho da coluna dando uma atenção maior quando chegou entre aquelas nádegas durinhas. Umedeceu bem o local espalhando sua saliva. Ouvia gemidos de prazer do outro enquanto arqueava as costas. Tocou no próprio membro que tinha um pouco do seu sêmen, melou os dedos e adentrou um lentamente.

Draco arfou. Aquilo era tão... Prazeroso. Sentia um incômodo e uma pequena ardência, mas ao provar um vai-e-vem lento em seu interior vacilou. Pôde sentir mais um dedo e logo depois eram três que tocavam em um ponto muito prazeroso em seu íntimo. Movia os quadris de encontro àqueles dedos atrevidos. Era impossível não gemer com aquilo. Falava coisas sem nexo e então reclamou a se ver sem aquilo olhando por cima dos ombros.

Harry se posicionou na entrada do loiro. E se forçava com uma lentidão que lhe custava todo o seu autocontrole. Chegando enfim a estar todo envolvido pelo Slytherin.

Draco engasgou se agarrando aos lençóis, afundava a cabeça no colchão. Não estava conseguindo se concentrar no prazer. O incômodo era grande. Ele nunca tivera uma prática daquelas antes.

Potter vendo isso mordeu seu dedo indicador esquerdo e quando este já estava sangrando levou até a boca do loiro que prontamente começou a chupar vigorosamente.

Aquele sangue era tão delicioso! O Slytherin começou a relaxar mais e já se movia de olhos fechados de encontro ao membro suplicante de Harry atrás de si.

Os movimentos do moreno começaram lentos e ritmados. Era cuidadoso, não queria machucá-lo sob nenhuma circunstância. Mas minutos depois os dois estavam ensandecidos a procura de prazer. Loucos em total entrega.

Draco empurrou Harry para que saísse de cima de si.

Sob protestos o moreno saiu sem entender muita coisa. Talvez estivesse machucando ele... Esse pensamento o fez se alarmar.

Mas Malfoy lhe sorriu e com um movimento rápido sentou Harry de costas para a cabeceira e se acomodou sobre seu membro, rebolando-se para ser penetrado mais uma vez para o delírio de Harry enquanto o encarava libidinosamente. Tudo já estava bem mais fácil para o prazer de ambos.

As bocas secas soltavam gemidos, suplicas e desejos. O mundo só se resumia neles dois e naquele momento delirante. Os lábios se encontraram em um emaranhado de pernas, braços, bocas e movimentos alucinados.

Draco não agüentou por muito tempo gozando no abdômen de Harry sem nem ao menos ser tocado. Potter o seguiu ao sentir as contrações dos músculos do loiro em volta de seu membro gemendo alto o nome de Malfoy enquanto isso.

Ambos caíram exaustos sobre a cama e descansaram envoltos pelo sono nos braços um do outro.

Estavam em total letargia esquecendo por um instante que eram inimigos.

**-Drarry-**

Os dois esperavam sentados em um aconchegante sofá do lado de fora do escritório de Dumbledore. Já estavam lá há meia hora e não sabiam nem quem estava ou o quê acontecia do lado de dentro da sala.

Não se falaram desde o que aconteceu no quarto de manhã. A vergonha era muito grande. Primeira vez de ambos. Harry nunca fez sexo com ninguém e Draco nunca teve relações com homens. Quando acordaram se vestiram; tomaram banho; beberam suas poções para reanimar, principalmente Harry que estava visivelmente debilitado pela falta de sangue e poder mágico que eram constantemente sugados por Draco; almoçaram e andaram todo o caminho até ali: calados. Só se falaram mesmo quando decidiram não comer nem na mesa da Grifinória e nem da Sonserina para evitar mais atritos. Embora Potter sentisse muita falta dos amigos de casa.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, mesmo que se livrassem daquela maldição e não morressem, a sua primeira vez foi irrevogavelmente com um menino e de nome Draco Malfoy. O pior é que gostou daquilo tudo e queria muito, mais MUITO repetir a dose. Nunca pensara que Draco fosse tão... gostoso, por falta de outro adjetivo. Ele começava a olhar o loiro de uma maneira diferente talvez por que 'na hora' ele sentiu tudo o que o outro sentia, o quão maravilhoso aquilo foi e para os dois. A entrega de Draco foi um passo muito grande e ele se admirava pelo loiro se dar assim pelo bem dos dois, não achavam que ele fosse capaz disso, se submeter ao menino-que-sobreviveu. E ele foi. Porém ele achou muito cedo, por Merlin! Só foram quatro dias e já estava subindo pelas paredes e arrastando ou sendo arrastado por um loiro lindo! 'Eu não sou gay.' – Harry respirou fundo várias vezes esfregando os olhos.

"—Pare de pensar besteiras, Potter." – Foi a primeira vez que o Slytherin falou algo depois de um longo silêncio e Potter já sentia uma falta enorme daquela voz arrastada.

"—O-o quê?"

"—Você. Fica pensando nesses preconceitos idiotas. Aqui no mundo bruxo é muito normal pessoas do mesmo sexo viverem juntas, principalmente homens. Aumenta o poder mágico. Já que mulheres não ligam muito para isso." – Draco queria veementemente que Harry parasse com aquilo. "—Isso que você está fazendo é a mesma coisa que chamar um trouxa de sangue-ruim, coisa que você vive reclamando." – Fez uma cara azeda. "—Você é um completo acéfalo preconceituoso." – Não podia deixar de fora seus comentários ácidos.

"—Nossa..." – Harry pensava bem: era realmente verdade. Estava sendo convencionalista. "—Me desculpe."

"—Não se desculpe idiota. É tudo por causa da maldição de sangue. Depois passa." – Draco dizia isso mais para convencer a si mesmo do que o outro. Ainda lembrava-se de como Harry foi tão carinhoso com ele, o cuidado, a paciência para que ele sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele. Nunca ninguém se importara tanto com ele e isso era uma sensação tão boa e quente que ele não queria perder, muito pelo contrário queria repetir. Levou esses pensamentos para longe e completou com amargura. "—Depois você pode ficar com essas menininhas que babam nos seus pés."

"—Draco." – Harry chamou não prestando atenção na ultima frase do loiro.

"—Hum?"

"—Se o casamento de duas pessoas do mesmo sexo aumenta o poder mágico e é tão comum... como as famílias continuam com as suas gerações?" – Ele estava realmente curioso.

Malfoy sorriu internamente por Harry estar interessado e não muito resistente com tudo aquilo. "—Esse tipo de relação é privilégio para filhos mais novos de famílias puro-sangue. Filhos únicos e primogênitos não têm esse direito." – Estava admirado consigo pela paciência demonstrada com o imbecil Griffindor.

"—Então é importante para você achar quem fez esse feitiço. Além de ser para a sua sobrevivência." – Harry estava feliz por ter uma conversa descente com Malfoy, era bom algo que não rendesse xingamentos e nem estampidos das varinhas de ambos. Mas não iria mentir que a companhia de Draco era legal apesar do humor volátil deste. Não se sentia bem entre Ron e Hermione com o namoro novo dos dois.

"—Pra você também, não?" – Draco vincou a testa.

"—Não ligo muito para isso. Eu não sei muito sobre o mundo trouxa, mas os casais que não podem ter filhos adotam crianças."

"—Hum..." – O loiro não dava A MÍNIMA para os trouxas e suas crenças, mas não queria estragar aquilo ali. Só de se lembrar da cara de Cross dizendo que se não cooperassem seria pior... chega dava um calafrio. Afinal NUNCA admitiria que estivesse sentindo algo pelo cicatriz.

De repente a porta se abriu. Saindo o diretor Dumbledore seguido pelo medibruxo, Alec Cross, pelo professor Snape, McGonagall e Lucius Malfoy com seu rosto perfeito de giz.

Draco engoliu em seco, sentiu suas entranhas revirarem e suas pernas bambas ao se levantar.

Harry já começava a sentir as emoções perpassarem para si e aquela angustia tomar conta do loiro. Seu coração pesou. Era tão ruim vê-lo assim. 'Harry Potter desde quando Draco Malfoy se tornou tão importante para você?'. Ignorou os pensamentos se levantando e apertou a mão fria de Draco. Que correspondeu prontamente.

O loiro sentiu a mão quente do moreno de encontro a sua, seu coração se aqueceu mais. Não sabia o motivo, mas não queria largar aquela mão nunca mais.

Lucius Malfoy tinha uma cara lívida que beirava preocupação e vitória entre seus cabelos platinados e longos.

O que ele iria fazer? Talvez os garotos nem quisessem saber a resposta.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

**¹ **Antes que alguém fique falando por aí eu vou dizer. Afinal podem dizer 'Os lábios do Harry são finos!' Sim, MAS quando uma pessoa está _realmente_ excitada eles incham. Biologicamente comprovado. :**3**

**N/A:**

Consegui atualizar!!! Agradeçam ao líder da minha crew, por ter antecipado o nosso vídeo, para postar no YouTube *-*. (Sim! Eu passei no teste! #_Fazendo, descaradamente, inveja para o Reece River_# =p)

Eu agora vou atualizar esta junto com a Hysteria (_Que também está sendo atualizada hoje_). Ambas no mesmo dia porque as minhas aulas vão começar y.y e não quero deixar o ritmo semanal de atualização. E as duas no mesmo dia facilitam e muito a minha vida *-*.

Gostaram? Lemon! (_Harry seme, mas ele tava merecendo, desconto por ele ainda não ter deflorado o Draco dessa forma na Hysteria, mas eu tenho meus motivos por fazer isso!_) *-* Até que enfim saiu, né? Tipo, eu não costumo demorar tanto com lemon porque eu não gosto que seja algo mais importante. Pra mim boa fics tem lemons e limes apenas como brinde para um bom plot! E eu espero estar fazendo isso . Apesar da minha lemon ter deixado a desejar T.T pelo meu ponto de vista.

Me perguntaram no MSN se eu vou seguir a reforma ortográfica, a resposta é: **não**! (_Eu já num tenho beta, atualizo as pressas e ainda querem complicar mais a minha vida? Apesar de que agora ficou foi mais fácil._) Já bastam os meus relatórios que tem que seguir as regras da ABNT ¬¬_' _

Daqui pra frente vou fazer meu amorzinho secreto (Lê-se Lucius Malfoy) aparecer mais! Eu gosto de colocar ele no meio das minhas estórias pra dar uma apimentada às coisas. :3

**Agradecimentos:**

**Lady T. Marcia B. S. Reece River. Lunoca. Simon de Escorpiao. Freya Jones. Angelina Corelli. Nagase Rukia Malfoy. Mag-x-x. ****Noah Noose. Matt R.I.P. Lunnafianna. KaksChan. **

_Mello Evans Malfoy_**.**


	4. Worm

**Capítulo 4:** Worm

**BetaReader: ?**

**WIP.**

**Disclaimer: **HP é da JKR-Kami-sama e não tenho direito algum sobre seus personagens. Se fosse meu não seria para crianças e muito menos heterossexual.

* * *

**4ª Noite (Continuação)**

_Harry já começava a sentir as emoções perpassarem para si e aquela angustia tomar conta do loiro. Seu coração pesou. Era tão ruim vê-lo assim. 'Harry Potter desde quando Draco Malfoy se tornou tão importante para você?'. Ignorou os pensamentos se levantando e apertou a mão fria de Draco. Que correspondeu prontamente._

_O loiro sentiu a mão quente do moreno de encontro a sua, seu coração se aqueceu mais. Não sabia o motivo, mas não queria largar aquela mão nunca mais. _

_Lucius Malfoy tinha uma cara lívida que beirava preocupação e vitória entre seus cabelos platinados e longos._

_O que ele iria fazer? Talvez os garotos nem quisessem saber a resposta._

O homem loiro se encaminhou para frente dos demais e disse em um tom que não era nada menos que uma ordem. "—Draco, quero conversar com você em particular." – E antes que alguém fizesse alguma objeção, completou. "—Potter pode vir, é claro. Já que não temos escolha, mas usaremos um feitiço de silêncio." – Ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda com um ar superior, que parecia que todo Malfoy exalava, olhando para Harry.

O moreno apenas confirmou com a cabeça em visível contrariedade. Mas ainda segurava firme a mão do loiro.

Os outros apenas afirmaram mudamente, afinal Draco era filho de Lucius, nada mais justo. Embora houvesse Potter.

Ficaram no escritório de Dumbledore, por sugestão do próprio.

Harry pegou um livro qualquer que estava na escrivaninha e não ouviu mais nada depois de Lucius convocar um feitiço não verbal ao redor dele próprio e de Draco. Ao acontecer isso viu a mão do loiro escorregar até a sua e tocar os seus dedos que se entrelaçaram aos outros brancos e finos em resposta. Potter mal podia ver a feição de Draco, pois este estava parcialmente de costas para ele no sofá. O que dava para observar bem era Lucius, mas não se deteve em tentar fazer leitura labial. Se fosse importante Draco contaria e não precisava ver o rosto dele quando as emoções perpassavam tão bem para si.

"—Draco, o que você estava fazendo naquelas horas pelos corredores? Se eu bem sei não era dia de sua monitoria. Não sabe dos riscos que essa escola possui? Principalmente quando O Eleito está no mesmo ano que você?"

"—Pai, eu não tive culpa. Eu vi um vulto. Escondi-me, mas ele já tinha me avistado." – Respondeu meio confuso.

"—Isso é para você aprender a ser um Malfoy de maneira correta." – Falou duramente. "—Quebrar as regras de maneira tão simplória é para Griffindors."

Draco apenas baixou as vistas, calado. Não sabia o porquê, mas ainda esperava alguma palavra de conforto. Porém era claro que Lucius não iria deixar de apontar suas falhas, embora tivesse sido tudo um acidente.

"—Eu falei com Dumbledore. Vou acompanhar de perto a investigação, inclusive os aurors para não fazerem muitas perguntas desnecessárias, se é que você entende. E vou procurar pessoalmente pelo culpado." – Ele olhava o filho como se fosse alguém indigno de sua presença, provavelmente chateado pelo infortúnio dele, mas no fundo estava preocupado com o bem estar do filho. "—Mas essa situação veio bem a calhar." – Acrescentou com um arquear maldoso de lábios.

O loiro levantou as vistas encarando o pai de forma confusa. "—Como assim?" – Seu estômago revirou. Ele perguntou, mas era inteligente o suficiente para saber o que seu pai estava planejando. E aquilo não era boa coisa.

"—Você sabe." – Torceu o nariz diante da pergunta de resposta óbvia do filho. "—Se aproveitar dessa sua proximidade com Potter para adquirir a confiança dele. Assim podemos entregá-lo facilmente para o Lorde das Trevas."

Draco ficou com uma vontade imensa de gritar, vomitar e seja lá mais o quê. Ele teria que usar Potter? Mas como faria isso? Bom, na realidade ele sabia muito bem como. Aprendeu desde cedo a ser manipulador, no entanto a situação era diferente. Mudou tudo depois daquela manhã onde ele se entregara para Harry, mudou _tudo_! Ainda que ele não soubesse a que nível o moreno era importante para ele e se era recíproco. E se tudo fosse culpa do elo vampírico? Só esses pensamentos o deixaram com sede e da mesma forma amedrontado.

Harry sentiu um desconforto emanando para si. Observou Draco, a sua face, mas não encontrou nada. O rosto estava lívido, mas os sentimentos não podiam mentir. Ninguém engana a si mesmo, nem que esse alguém seja Draco Malfoy. Apertou instintivamente os dedos do loiro nos seus. Queria dizer que ele estava ali, com ele, mesmo que não soubesse o que acontecia.

Draco sentiu dedos quentes envolvendo os seus com mais afinco e começou a se acalmar mais, além disso, não podia deixar transparecer aquilo que estava sentindo. Ou então Harry perceberia. O moreno era tapado, mas nem tanto. Então se lembrou que seu pai aguardava uma resposta, na realidade ele só se daria por satisfeito com uma afirmação e o jovem Malfoy assim o fez, balançando a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

"—Ótimo." – Sorriu mais ao ver as mãos, de ambos, unidas. "—Mas não esqueça uma coisa Draco." – Estreitou os olhos.

O Slytherin apenas esperou. O coração acelerado.

"—Não misture o elo de sangue com realidade, compreende?"

"—Claro." – Expôs afastando sua mão de Potter.

Então Lucius desfez o feitiço que os cercava se despediu de todos e saiu pela rede de Flu.

Assim que os dois foram dispensados por Dumbledore, Cross os chamou com aquele seu típico sorriso nos lábios. E arrastou os meninos para a enfermaria. Sob protestos de Harry e Draco. O homem ouvia coisas como 'pateta', 'não queremos nada' e 'estamos bem' quando prestava atenção na conversa dos adolescentes.

**-x-**

"—Eu ESTOU BEM!" – Draco repetiu pela 10ª vez. Se levantando da cama.

"—E eu também." – Expôs Potter.

"—Mas era para vocês estarem um pouco mais abatidos." – Disse juntando as sobrancelhas.

"—E isso é pra ser bom. Então por que está com essa cara?" – O moreno quis saber.

"—Esse cretino quer ver a gente morto, Harry." – Draco falou colérico.

"—Cretino não. Seu neófito. Mais respeito com o seu medibruxo." – E o ar começou a ficar pesado e o sorriso de Alec sumiu. "—Ou eu posso colocar veneno na sua poção de reanimar." – Aquele homem chegava a ser assustador. Lembrava muito Severus Snape, talvez fosse por isso que os dois andavam tão íntimos.

"—Bom, o motivo. _O motivo_!" – Harry tentou lembrá-los.

Alec se aproximou mais dos dois analisando as faces de ambos. Ele era extremamente rápido com as feições, logo seu ar já era tranquilo. Depois de alguns segundos afastou-se e foi até sua escrivaninha, dando as costas para Slytherin e Griffindor. Novamente girou nos calcanhares e ficou perto dos dois. "—Eu quero que me contem tudo que acontecer com você de agora em diante. Certo?"

"—Certo." – A resposta foi uníssona. Mas as caras que os dois faziam não condiziam com a resposta.

"—Então...?" – Cross quis saber.

"—Então... o quê?" – Harry não conseguia saber o que aquele medibruxo pensava. Principalmente depois de ver o sorriso sádico deste se desenhar no rosto branco.

"—A primeira vez de vocês. Como foi?" – Alargou um sorriso.

"—O quê, o quê?" – Draco estava visivelmente corado mesmo naquela sua pele albina.

Potter não disse nada, apenas achou que era interessante saber para onde uma formiga que estava no chão iria.

"—Vamos seus idiotas. Só há um jeito de vocês estarem melhor desta forma: Sexo." – Disse calmamente. Porém com o sorriso mais largo ainda. Se é que era possível.

"—Então se já sabe. Não precisamos dizer nada." – Harry foi categórico, não queria ninguém bisbilhotando sua vida intima com Malfoy.

"—Preciso. Como medibruxo do Sant. Mungus é meu dever saber até quem ficou por cima e quem ficou por baixo!" – Falou com um falso tom profissional.

Moreno e loiro encararam Alec Cross como se ele tivesse cometido um assassinato muito, mais muito grave e brutal. Os rostos avermelhados dos dois eram hilariantes para o especialista.

O jovem medibruxo soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. "—Foi só pra descontrair."

"—Pois fique sabendo que você fez foi '_contrair_' o negócio." – Draco torceu o nariz.

Harry suspirou em alívio.

"—Vão garotos. Podem ir. Se der façam umazinha ou duas mais tarde. Vai melhorar tanto na disposição quanto na sua abstinência Draco." – Falou ainda com aquele sorriso que já dava nos nervos do loiro. Mas era verdade, Draco estava tentando ao máximo não morder Harry, embora fosse bem difícil, mas em cada mordida o que ia embora de Potter não era só sangue, coisa que já estava o deixando muito anêmico, mas também o poder mágico. Seus feitiços estavam cada vez mais fracos.

Os dois saíram o mais rápido que puderam do local. Pode-se dizer que eles correram para o dormitório particular de ambos e gritaram a senha do meio do corredor para a bruxa estrábica abrir logo o buraco.

"—Eu juro que quando nos livrarmos dessa maldição eu vou mandar uma Cruciatus no rabo daquele Cross." – Malfoy bufou.

"—Calma Draco. Só foi uma brincadeira." – Disse Harry, mas no fundo estava se sentindo muito envergonhado.

"—Tsc." – Foi tudo que escapou da boca de Draco antes de ir arrumar suas coisas.

Potter fez o mesmo colocando suas roupas nos espaços reservados a ele.

Tomaram um banho demorado, graças a Draco que passava dois shampoos no cabelo, depois um condicionador e ainda dois cremes pós-lavagem nas madeixas loiras.

"—É por isso que esse seu cabelo parece de um porco espinho. Você não cuida." – O loiro expôs se enxugando com a toalha.

"—Metrossexual." – Resmungou o moreno.

"—Me... o quê?"

"—Nada Draco." – Riu de leve. "—Coisas trouxas."

"—Ahh, então deve ser ruim." – Torceu o nariz aristocrático.

Ambos estudaram um pouco suas matérias preferidas. Quer dizer, na realidade só Malfoy ficou estudando poções por que Harry relia pela 200ª vez _Quadribol através dos tempos_ com a desculpa de que nada entraria na cabeça.

A noite passou de forma arrastada e só foi quando deu meia-noite é que Draco foi vencido pelo cansaço e também por ver Harry cochilar e deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Malfoy ficou alisando aqueles cabelos bagunçados um bom tempo até sacudir o moreno com um 'ACORDA POTTER!' em volume suficientemente alto para ele abrir os olhos. Colocaram os pijamas, fizeram suas higienizações pessoais e se jogaram na cama. O Desconforto já estava maior e por isso tinham que pelo menos darem as mãos para dormir.

"—Se o Cross diz que a maldição está progredindo lentamente imagine se não estivéssemos. Talvez não durássemos nem 10 dias." – Falou o príncipe Slytherin.

"—Acho que você está com a razão." – Harry pensou alto.

Draco arregalou os olhos. "—O QUÊ?" – Não acreditava no que Harry acabara de dizer.

"—O quê, o quê?"

"—Você disse que eu estava com a razão!"

"—Ahh, mas é. Pense bem." – Harry estava levemente corado. "—Se não tivéssemos feito isso."

"—_Isso_ se chama sexo Potter." – Draco revirou os olhos.

"—Eu sei muito bem como isso se chama." – Fez cara enjoada para o outro. "—Mas se não tivéssemos feito sexo você iria querer me morder."

"—E eu quero. Só estou tentando me controlar. Por que senão você fica mais fraco." – Malfoy disse sem pensar muito.

"—Você... você está preocupado comigo, Draco?" – Deu um riso torto.

"—Claro seu idiota. Senão eu morro depois."

"—Hum. Então porque você ficou tão nervoso?"

"—Eu não fiquei." – Draco disse enjoado.

"—Não se engana alguém que tem uma maldição tão intima como essa."

"—Ahh. Tá bom." – Retrucou azedo. "—Agora eu quero dormir." – E virou-se de costas. "—Noite."

"—Boa noite." – O moreno respondeu. Ficou olhando para o teto. Sentia-se inquieto, mas resolveu esquecer.

**5ª Noite.**

Potter acordou. O céu ainda estava escuro. Olhou Draco. O loiro dormia profundamente todo esparramado na cama com o braço sobre seu abdômen. O Griffindor riu achando bonito ver o outro tão natural e culpando ao elo se sangue por seus arroubos repentinos de amabilidade com o Slytherin. Tocou levemente a mão de Malfoy acariciando os dedos graciosamente finos. Não podia observar o rosto albino porque esse se escondia, afundado no travesseiro. Então se lembrou do dia anterior. Dos sentimentos de Draco passando confusos para ele e da mão escorregando, deixando de ter contato com a sua enquanto conversava com Lucius Malfoy.

Draco começou a se remexer na cama. E se aproximou mais do corpo de Harry. Inconscientemente seu corpo gritava por ficar mais perto de Potter. Só que acabou acordando com um sentimento de inquietação. Aquilo não era dele. Abril os olhos preguiçosamente. "—Harry?" – Os olhos acinzentados ainda se acostumavam com a penumbra. "—Que foi?" – Apoiou o corpo nos cotovelo, de bruços.

"—Nada." – Virou o rosto para encarar a parede escura. 'Se fosse importante ele me diria.' – Tentava se convencer daquilo.

"—Vamos, diga logo Potter."

"—Tá. É que."

"—É que...?" – Draco já estava meio impaciente. Detestava acordar no meio da noite, principalmente com aquela fome, ou _sede._

"—Bom, eu queria saber. Ontem quando estava conversando com o seu pai você ficou tão estranho e depois soltou a minha mão. Eu queria saber o que vocês conversaram." – O moreno tentou parecer o mais calmo possível, pois sabia que viria uma tempestade por ali e ele estava certo.

"—ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, POTTER!" – Esbravejou raivosamente se jogando de costas para a cama e não encarando o outro. Preferia o teto que não lhe fazia perguntas impertinentes.

"—Como não? Não é você mesmo que diz que estamos casados?" – Sentou na cama apoiado no braço encarando o loiro visivelmente com raiva. Embora estivesse querendo controlar sua indignação. Mas era impossível quando a outra pessoa da discussão era Draco Malfoy.

"—Ahh, já estamos casados? Não era o Harry Potter que dizia que era apenas um elo vampírico?"

"—Bom, eu achei que era. Eu não-" – O moreno parou no meio da frase. Não era bobo de declarar todos os seus sentimentos assim. Mesmo, e talvez principalmente, quando a pessoa em questão poderia fazer escarnaria do que estava sentindo. Levantou-se deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos revoltos ficando de costas.

"—Não O QUÊ?" – Urrou o loiro levantando da cama da mesma forma. "—Isso aqui é apenas uma maldição indesejável para nós dois? Não foi isso que você declarou aos quatro ventos?"

"—Só foi um comentário Malfoy!" – Virou-se para este.

"—As pessoas só comentam aquilo que elas acham ser verdade."

"—E você também acha isso, não é mesmo?" – Jogou de volta. "—Você também falou a mesma coisa."

"—ACHO!" – Sabia que no fundo não achava tanto assim. "—Acho SIM! Essa é a pior coisa que já me aconteceu na vida." – Mal terminou a frase e já sentiu a mágoa de Harry passar para ele. Tentou formular a palavra '_Desculpa_', mas um Malfoy não tem apologias. Um Malfoy não erra.

"—É isso que você acha?" – Potter estava indignado.

"—E não é o que você acha?" – Um jogava a pergunta para o outro, mas não ousavam responder. Não se aventuravam a colocar em xeque seus sentimentos com medo do ridículo.

O moreno se aproximou perigosamente segurando Malfoy pela gola da blusa fazendo este tacar as costas na parede.

"—Você não pode me bater. Isso também vai doer em você."

"—E eu estou ligando muito para essa merda." – Disse sarcástico para a surpresa do Slytherin que arregalou os olhos. "—O que foi? Eu também posso ser irônico de vez em quando também. Acha que é privilégio de Slytherins? Pois saiba que eu só não estou na sua casa porque eu NÃO QUIS ser um verme como você."

"—_Verme_? É isso que você acha de mim?" – Sabe-se lá de onde o loiro criou forças para arrancar os dedos de Harry do seu pijama e o jogar em cima da cama ficando sobre o corpo moreno. "—Eu vou te mostrar quem é o _verme_." – Colocou forçosamente as mãos de Harry, presas pelos pulsos, uma de cada lado da cabeça arrepiada. Aspirou aquele cheiro da curvatura do pescoço que o embriagava cada vez mais, pois a cada dia aquele cheiro ficava mais forte e tentador. "—Pois é esse mesmo _verme_ que vai te matar por sugar o seu sangue e a sua magia." – Sussurrou debilmente torpe da orelha de Harry que se arrepiou em cada poro.

"—Ahnm." – Harry gemeu ao sentir dentes rudes adentrarem a sua carne prazerosamente. Os caninos agora exploravam sua jugular com mais propriedade do que antes, a dor era maior da mesma forma, por conseqüência da visível falta de tato do loiro. Mas aquela dor era afável. Turvava seus pensamentos enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais fraco e elétrico. Era invadido pelos sentimentos de Draco e pelos seus. Sensações de dor e prazer, de liberdade e prisão, de pureza e sujeira, de crença e ceticismo. Aquilo era um sonho e ao mesmo tempo um pesadelo. Era invadido por sentimentos tão ambíguos que não sabia como ainda não tinha se partido ao meio. Ele queria recordar para sempre aquele momento e não lembrar jamais. E no meio de tudo isso já se sentia excitado e o membro já rijo de Draco roçar prazerosamente em sua coxa. O que separava suas peles era apenas pedaços de tecidos bem finos. "—Dra-Draco." – Choramingou em fraqueza. Suava frio, era óbvio que aquilo estava muito prazeroso, mas estava tão fraco que a voz mal saia de sua boca e suas mãos já estavam anêmicas.

O outro entendendo afastou-se relutante lambendo os dois furos de mácula do pescoço dourado, fazendo com que o sangramento estancasse. "—Harry." – Disse rouco distribuindo beijos pela pele desnudada que aparecia pelo blusão frouxo. Esfregava-se com ardor, ânsia, insanidade, paixão e até mesmo desespero. Sentimentos nunca vividos e conjugados afloravam no seu interior e o fazia agir de maneira necessitada. Precisava daquele corpo em especial. Desejava ser tomado, penetrado, lambido, mordido, chupado, violado, beijado, abraçado... E tudo em qualquer ordem contanto que fosse Harry James Potter a fazer aquilo tudo.

O moreno se aproveitou da leve distração do outro. Inverteu as posições e insinuava languidamente seu membro no do outro. "—Você quer? Quer Draco?" – Expunha rouco em luxúria.

"—Quero. Tudo Harry. Agora." – As palavras escorregavam desejosas pelos lábios manchados de sangue.

Potter lambeu o próprio sangue que umedecia aqueles lábios originalmente pálidos. Arrancou as roupas de Draco com furor, com uma raiva contida pelas perguntas sem respostas, deixando-o nu. Malfoy pagaria por não respondê-las. E seria ali, naquele momento. Afastou ainda mais as pernas do Slytherin, mas com delicadeza, afinal não deixaria de ser Griffindor da noite para o dia. Retirou as próprias roupas com uma velocidade incrível.

O loiro já experimentava a língua valsando em sua pele albina e de quando em quando um frio da armação de metal dos óculos de Potter. Sentia a língua úmida cada vez mais embaixo, e abaixo passando por seu pênis, descendo até os testículos e lambendo aquele seu canto tão íntimo, umedecendo cada vez mais para receber Harry com desejo. "—Potter. Rápido." – Suplicou agarrados aos lençóis não agüentando mais em espera.

"—Como quiser." – Gemeu se posicionando no outro. Forçou-se cada vez mais e mais.

Draco nem se deixou ser preparado tamanho era o desejo que o consumia. Agora sabia muito bem o que era fazer as pazes em um casamento. Cerrou os olhos sentindo ser totalmente preenchido em seu interior.

"—Dra-co. Não faz isso." – Potter falou como se fosse derreter.

"—O-o quê? Isso?" – Contraiu os músculos internos.

"—Ahh. É. Eu não vou me controlar." – Falou ofegante.

"—E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle Potter?" – Falou insinuando seu quadril de encontro ao do outro.

Ambos gemeram e se moveram em cima daquela cama de forma abrasadora e ensandecida. Moviam-se cobertos apenas um pelo outro e pela seda fina de suor em seus corpos. Um desejava e queria o outro ardentemente e a prova disso eram os gemidos, as lamúrias, os xingamentos, e as trocas apressadas de beijos como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Logo foram embalados pelo vértice dos seus prazeres e por uma neblina de letargia. Cheiravam apenas a sangue e sexo. E ambos descansaram aninhados um no outro.

Potter pegou no sono rapidamente e Draco apenas o observou quando já ressonava com o rosto cheio de satisfação. Agradeceu a Merlin por ele estar dormindo e não sentir aquela dúvida que se apossava do seu coração. O seu pai não o deixaria seguir um plano que não fosse o dele. E Draco já não sabia mais o que fazer.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

_PRIMEIRO_: eu queria pedir **mil** perdões para cada um de você por ter atrasado na postagem desse capítulo y.y Mas eu realmente tive MUITAS coisas para fazer. Mas eu estava (e ainda estou) muito atarefada esses últimos dias y.y² E o capítulo só saiu hoje por que inacreditavelmente toda vez que leio os contos do Sherlock Holmes eu tenho acessos para escrever Drarrys. =p

Vocês me perdoam? #_faz carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança_#

Gente do céu. Eu disse em postagens passadas que não daria foco à guerra, porém não tenho mais certeza disso. Talvez eu tenha um chama para o Tom Riddle *-* e que ele tem por obrigação aparecer nas minhas fics. Mas ainda não é nada certo. Só estou cogitando uma situação.

Vocês gostaram desse Harry? (Tava tão macho na lemon *-*) Nessa fic eu quero deixar os dois personagens bem canon e se não conseguir: quero que o Potter seja ativo e não obtuso *-*

E pra quem não é muito bom em inglês, o nome do capítulo é _'verme'_. Acho que vocês sabem o motivo, não? :**3 **

**Obrigado a todos que leram, mas agora só vou citar nomes no fim da fic. E só daqueles que acompanharam cada capítulo! :3**


	5. To fly

**Capítulo 5: **To fly

**WIP. Sem BetaReader.**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter pertence a JKRowling. Não estou violando nenhum direito autoral, marca registrada etc. Embora eu queira _muito_ violar o Draco Malfoy e por conseqüência o Scorpius –q Mas lembrando que o Alec é MEU!

* * *

**5ª Noite (Continuação)**

Pela manhã os garotos acordaram tarde. Não tinham programado nada para o dia seguinte. Talvez fossem estudar, para o desespero de Harry que estava praticamente liquidado em poções e transfiguração. Porém não sentia ânimo nenhum para tocar nos livros didáticos.

O moreno acordou antes de Draco e ficou o observando dormir.

O sono do loiro era turbulento, ele se mexia muito e tinha sua testa vincada. Só com esses indícios Potter já sabia que o sonho não era agradável. E com aquele elo de sangue ele podia sentir que era um pesadelo porque havia uma agonia, um sentimento de culpa e dúvida de Draco passando para ele e a falta de respostas da noite anterior só reforçava mais ainda a angústia de Harry.

'Porque ele não confia em mim? _Por quê_?' – Harry repetia isso para si mesmo em amargura. Como Malfoy podia agir assim com ele depois de tudo que passaram juntos? Mas então se lembrou de Draco dizendo que aquilo era apenas sexo, que o desejo não anda necessariamente com o amor, que aquilo foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em sua vida. Harry se sentiu tão desolado. Afinal ele sabia que o que estava crescendo dentro de seu peito nada tinha a ver com aquela maldição sanguessuga, afinal a _Gangraena Vampirus_ só age no libido e Harry não sentia apenas essa necessidade. Sentia um sentimento forte e sincero que o fazia rir do humor negro de outro. Adorava mexer nos fios loiros para vê-los mudar para um prata com a luz, adorava o sorriso torto do outro e a cara de sério que ele fazia quando estava estudando, da paixão que ele demonstrava quando falava de poções ou qualquer assunto banal que o empolgasse, do brilho nos olhos quando tomava seu sangue e dizia que queria Harry ir fundo nele. Aquilo não era uma mentira. Eles, em poucos dias, construíram o que alguns casais demorariam a vida toda para construir. Aquilo, para Potter, era tão sólido quanto cada parede espessa daquele castelo.

Malfoy se remexeu abrindo os olhos.

"—Bom dia." – Harry falou neutro. Embora tivessem feito sexo mais cedo eles não tinham resolvido absolutamente nada.

"—Dia." – Disse um Malfoy mal-humorado.

"—Draco..." – Harry disse vendo o outro sentar no colchão.

"—Não começa Potter." – Observou o moreno. Viu que este estava pálido. Os lábios sempre úmidos e tão vermelhos quanto um morango maduro estavam secos e cinzentos. Pensando que talvez fosse pela agitação conturbada pela briga de antes tentou amenizar o tom. "—Eu não vou falar. E espero que você respeite isso." – Sentiu uma vontade de socar a si próprio, tanto porque Harry realmente pensou aquilo como porque não podia fazer nada a respeito do que seu pai pedira. Ele já havia decidido. Entregaria Harry.

"—Você não vê que nós temos que nos entender _Malfoy_?" – A ultima palavra saiu entre dentes.

"—Então se quer mesmo que nós fiquemos bem, então esqueça isso." – Apesar de que o albino sabia que o outro não iria esquecer. Conhecia o Harry a tal ponto de saber que ele era cabeça dura e que quando colocava algo na cabeça ele não tirava jamais. Eram qualidades que Draco admirava, mas não naquele momento em específico.

O moreno respirou fundo. Contrariado, resolveu tentar esquecer. Ele não queria ir para o St. Mungus. Aquilo seria a constatação de que Voldemort estava ganhando porque Harry não era bobo de não pensar que Tom Riddle não estava por trás daquilo.

"—Vamos tomar banho?" – Draco tentava esquecer aquela conversa chata e se reocupar com o agora e não com o depois.

A manhã passou de forma arrastada. Eles não trocaram palavra alguma na refeição que foi servida no próprio aposento dos dois. Ambos ficaram sentados no sofá de costas um para o outro, mas encostados por causa da necessidade de aproximação. Draco lendo um livro de feitiços da última aula que Pansy lha mandou. Harry lendo as anotações de Hermione das aulas anteriores. As caras fechadas e a aura do ambiente pesada. Se eles se olhassem era capaz de acontecer um incêndio de tamanha a rixa.

Então ouve um barulho do quadro da Bruxa estrábica sendo arrastado forçosamente.

Os dois levaram um susto deixando seus livros caírem no chão pelo susto e se puseram de pé. Os olhos arregalados para a figura um tanto baixa para os padrões europeus de cabelos castanhos claro e um olhar claro e de poucos, mais BEM poucos amigos mesmo.

"—Alec!" – Exclamou Potter.

"—Cross." – Completou Draco.

"—Oh que brilhante poder de dedução garotos, claro que sou eu seus delinquentes juvenis. Quem ajudou a vocês para repararem que era eu?" – Fechou o acesso raivoso e continuou. "—Vocês querem morrer seus idiotas? Por que se quiserem me falem logo que eu arrumo as malas e vou embora. Eu realmente não perco em nada se vocês morrerem." – Colocou as mãos abaixo da cintura.

Harry se lembrou da senhora Weasley quando estava brigando com Ron por fazer algo que ela não gostava. E se não fosse um assunto grave consigo até teria sorrido.

Draco não lembrou ninguém em especial, mas ficou temeroso. Como um bom homem prudente faria.

"—Nós estamos bem." – Malfoy mentiu descaradamente, mas era isso que o seu instinto Slytherin fazia melhor. Se autopreservar.

"—Você acha que eu sou um calouro nessa profissão é?" – Aproximou-se perigosamente de ambos. "—Eu sinto o elo de vocês de Hogsmead. Dá pra ver que vocês só estão perto um do outro porque não tem outras opções. Estão apenas existindo em um mesmo espaço por não ter mais nenhuma alternativa mais atraente, mas não se preocupem." – Deu uma pausa se deliciando em ver os dois engolirem em seco. "—Eu tenho uma alternativa bem convidativa para os dois. E se chama St. Mungus."

"—NÃO!" – Potter foi categórico.

"—Eu não quero ir." – A entonação do loiro era fraca.

"—É mesmo?" – Cross tirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes. "—Veremos." – Pegou um camafeu redondo que usava em seu pescoço por debaixo das vestes e apontando a varinha para o artefato sussurrou. "—_Portus."_ – Estendeu o cordão para que os garotos também pegassem.

Ambos hesitaram.

"—PEGUEM!" – Falou autoritário.

Os dois pegaram e se sentiram sendo sugados, o equilíbrio morrendo e o chão faltando sob seus pés. Logo tocaram novamente em terra firme e a sensação nauseante passou. Estavam na ala hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey se levantou de sua mesa ultrajada. "—Mas o que significa isso?" – Perguntou raivosa.

"—Eu trazendo dois jovens aqui." – Falou Alec colocando a varinha no bolso. "—Será que é tão difícil de perceber? Ou a senhora quer que eu desenhe?"

"—Não precisa senhor Cross. Mas o senhor necessita de sabão nessa sua boca suja."

"—Ainda bem que é na minha e não na sua, não é Madame?" – Falou movendo os dois para uma cama vazia. "—Sentem aqui." – Disse empurrando-os.

Os dois caíram na cama lado a lado olhando para cima, onde estava o rosto do medibruxo.

"—Então, falem logo de uma vez. O que está havendo?" – Cruzou os braços com ar imperoso.

"—Não há nada de errado conosco." – Falou Draco como se quisesse encerrar o assunto.

"—É... o que poderia haver de errado com Draco? Além do fato de nunca me contar nada? Ele é um ótimo cônjuge." – Falou um irônico Harry.

"—Não tão maravilhoso quanto um testa rachada de tenta se meter em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito." – Expôs Malfoy com falsa calmaria.

"—Eu só quero saber por que isso me envolve também, sabe?" – Potter se virou injuriado para o Slytherin. "—Infelizmente estamos juntos e isso também é de meu interesse mesmo que não queira."

"—Desde quando você quer saber dos assuntos do meu pai, hein? Quer colocá-lo em Azkaban de novo? Seu GRIFFINDOR DE MERDA!" – Levanto-se com os olhos brilhando em malícia.

"—MERDA é você Malfoy com toda essa sua pose de riquinho mimado." – Potter também explodiu levantando-se.

"—Vá à merda Potter."

"—Vá você Malfoy e aproveite e fique por lá. Morra atropelado ou azarado, sei lá. Assim você fará um grande bem à humanidade. Acredite." – Harry estava visivelmente alterado.

E o que se seguiu foi épico. Os dois se atracaram na enfermaria, caíram no chão aos socos e ponta pés. A cada murro o sangue espirrava. Draco foi tentar lamber o sangue que escorria do supercílio do moreno enquanto o enforcava, mas o que recebeu foi apenas um tapa seguro. Essa foi a deixa para continuarem mais e mais daquilo. Rolavam pelo chão. Os gritos da Madame Pomfrey ecoavam por todo o andar. Alguns alunos mais novos invadiram o recinto ao ouvir a gritaria, tiravam fotos, outros perplexos e alguns mais afoitos sorriam da desgraça alheia. Cross apenas observava tranquilamente. Porém ambos não paravam, se gladeavam furiosamente. E de repente o mundo começou a girar para os dois meninos o ar ficou cada vez mais escasso e eles finalmente perderam os sentidos pelos graves hematomas no corpo inteiro dos dois.

**6ª Noite**

Harry acordou com a claridade da luz do dia em seu rosto. Sentia seu rosto, abdômen, cabeça, e braços doloridos. Via tudo embaçado. "—Onde estão meus óculos?" – Questionou tateando a cabeceira tão familiar. Ainda se encontrava na ala hospitalar.

"—Está aqui." – Disse uma voz pausada do professor Lupin lhe estendendo as lentes.

Potter as pegou e colocou nos olhos vendo que Snape lhe observava com aquela cara de poucos amigos como sempre, Dumbledore lhe observava como se nada estivesse acontecendo enquanto lambia um pirulito de sangue, Pomfrey olhava para Alec como se estivesse pronta para arrancar-lhe a cabeça, o Senhor Malfoy dirigia um olhar fulminante para o filho e Draco estava deitado ao seu lado com o braço encostado no seu com uma cara azeda.

"—Senhores." – Começou Cross com o seu típico sorriso. "—Eu gostaria de conversar com esses dois a sós, por favor." – Expôs amavelmente para os professores.

"—Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, afinal com o que ocorreu aqui eu não confiaria meus alunos a esse medibruxo." – Pomfrey disse.

"—Eu acho que é hora de deixar que médicos da minha confiança cuidassem do caso." – Lucius Malfoy disse presunçoso.

"—Acho que não é para tanto senhor Malfoy." – Começou Albus. "—Eu confio nos métodos utilizados pelo senhor Cross." – Olhou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua para Papoula que torceu a boca em desaprovação, mas não disse mais nada.

Lucius também não falou mais. Lupin apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Severus com um riso discreto.

"—Então já que todos concordam, por favor, retirem-se." – Falou aos sorrisos encaminhando a todos para a porta.

Depois que todos saíram Cross trancou a porta e rumou para sua mesa mexendo em alguns vidros.

"—O que vai fazer com a gente?" – Perguntou Draco. "—Nos matar silenciosamente?" – Arriscou uma leve ironia.

Harry cutucou o loiro com o cotovelo, mas só recebeu outra cotovelada de volta.

Alec trouxe umas poções para que ambos tomassem. "—Bebam, é para reanimar. Não se preocupem, não tem veneno." – Olhou acusador para Malfoy.

Os dois beberam e começaram a se sentir mais animados e estavam já com uma cor melhor no rosto.

"—Tomem banho aqui na ala hospitalar mesmo e venham falar comigo depois." – Falou de forma imparcial.

"—_Certo_." – Os garotos retrucaram fracamente. O medibruxo tinha o poder de deixá-los desconcertados com aquela aura ambiguamente maligna que ele exalava quando queria.

Slytherin e Griffindor tomaram banho e comeram em silêncio. Estavam bem fracos. Mas não queriam dar o braço a torcer que de precisavam um do outro.

Draco não gostava mais daquela comida sem gosto algum após ter tomado o sangue de Harry, mas não podia fazer nada. Depois da briga que os deixou desacordados quase um dia ele não se atrevia a pedir um pouco de sangue para o cicatriz, então ele se obrigava a comer, sabia que não ficaria bonito para sua pose uma imagem debilitada.

"—Prontos?" – Falou Alec com um riso gentil.

"—Estamos." – Retrucou Harry. "—Mas o que você quer?" – Estreitou os olhos. "—Você está agindo estranho e acho que não é algo bom."

"—Está lendo minhas ações senhor Potter?"

"—E se estiver?" – Falou analisando o moreno.

"—Bom, eu quero saber pra quê." – Harry o encarava de igual para igual. Afinal porque teria medo?

Draco ficou calado vendo aquela discussão. Harry estava querendo morrer? Tudo bem. O cicatriz estava certo. Eles tinham mais do que o direito de saber. Mas Potter naquela sua curiosidade Griffindor estava açulando a ira do Alec. "—Harry pare." – Disse por fim.

"—Parar? Eu sei que você quer saber tanto quanto eu!" – Potter estava visivelmente descomposto, mas era do seu gênio ter essas explosões para uma causa maior. "—Eu já estou farto dessa sua MALDITA omissão. E de você." – Apontou para Cross. "—Só faz isso por puro instinto sádico. O que foi? O Snape está te dando umas aulinhas de como transformar nossa vida em um inferno mais do que já está?"

"—Harry seu imbecil. Quer parar com esse teatrinho?" – Sussurrou o príncipe Slytherin.

"—Teatrinho? Mas não é isso que nós estamos fazendo, Draco? Todas as noites que nós passamos junto não são nada além disso? De um teatro?"

O loiro se encolheu. Não era isso que ele sentia, mas não podia dizer nada.

Cross pareceu entender tudo. Mas não iria tomar muito partido de ninguém. Sabia do que os dois sentiam realmente por suas experiências e o que Lucius Malfoy era capaz de fazer. Porém não poderia tomar lado algum naquela discussão. "—Bom, eu vou dizer se vocês se pararem." – Falou calmamente.

"—Então?" – Harry sabia que algumas pessoas só funcionavam sob pressão e parecia que Alec Cross era uma delas.

"—Eu já mandei arrumar as coisas de vocês. Vamos para o St. Mungus. Vocês são inimigos natos e eu pensei que vocês poderiam me provar o contrario. Porém eu me enganei. Isso chegou ao limite então vamos logo." – Sorriu se encaminhando para a lareira. "—Harry pegue o pó de Flu, sim? Está na primeira prateleira." – Apontou para o armário.

"—NÃO!" – Exclamou Draco em profundo desespero.

"—Você não pode!" – Harry se direcionou o medibruxo.

"—Tão posso como vou fazer senhor Potter. E devo dizer eles não serão to pacientes como eu fui."

"—Tá. Tá bom..." – Malfoy ergueu a mão. "—Nós vamos tentar de verdade. Não é Harry?" – Falou com um olhar pedinte por apoio para o moreno.

"—Cla-claro. Vamos provar o contrário." – O moreno queria tentar de verdade.

Era visível o desespero dos dois, mas situações extremas exigem medidas desesperadas. "—Juram?"

"—_Sim_."

"—Como vou acreditar em vocês?"

"—Nós vamos tentar. É sério." – O loiro estava alarmado.

"—Com certeza. Pode confiar em nós." – Harry cruzou os braços meio trêmulos, ele tinha medo de perder o controle, do que poderiam fazer naquele lugar.

"—_Touche_!" – E sorriu saindo da ala hospitalar, mas antes de fechar aporta expôs. "—Estão liberados. Podem ir para a casa de vocês."

Os dois se encararam franzindo os cenhos.

"—Ele desiste tão fácil." – Comentou Harry.

"—Se não fosse tudo um blefe." – Expôs Draco olhando para a porta.

**-x-**

"—Então. Como vai ser?" – Perguntou Harry já no aposento particular dos dois.

"—Potter. Sente aqui." – Malfoy chamou o moreno para que ele ficasse ao seu lado na cama.

Harry foi e sentou de frente para o outro. Sentia uma vontade imensa de beijar o outro, ser mordido, mas não antes de pelo menos conversarem.

"—Se eu pudesse. Eu realmente diria. Eu queria que nós esquecêssemos algumas coisas que fazem a gente não se dar bem. Eu tento Potter. Mas você é um maldito cabeça-dura." – Falou entre dentes.

"—Eu sei."

Ambos sorriram da cara um do outro.

"—Nós somos uns tremendos idiotas, não é?" – Draco falou.

"—É... inclusive você." – Potter concordou.

"—O que vamos fazer para..." – Malfoy começou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase.

"—Nos darmos bem?"

O loiro balançou a cabeça. Estava começando a relaxar mais na presença do outro deixar aquelas barreiras do cinismo e sarcasmos que ele erguera a sua volta.

"—Por isso."

Malfoy não entendeu. Harry tinha um olhar indecifrável, porém não precisou esperar muito por resposta ao sentir os lábios do outro de encontro aos seus em um leve roçar. Em um pedido tímido.

Draco prontamente cerrou os cílios e entreabriu os lábios. Era tão bom sentir aquilo. Em poucos segundos suas línguas travavam uma batalha deliciosa, mas sem disputas por um vencedor. Apenas se tocavam, se descobriam mais uma vez. As mãos vagavam um no outro em uma carícia tranquila. Ali não havia apenas libido.

O moreno interrompeu o beijo de forma relutante ouvindo um gemido de protesto do outro.

"—O que foi, Harry?"

"—Eu tenho uma idéia." – Sorriu levantando-se e puxando Draco pelo pulso para que fizesse o mesmo.

"—Que idéia poderia ser melhor do ficarmos aqui, na cama, só nós dois, em um canto onde ninguém vai nos perturbar, hã?"

"—Eu sei de uma coisa que você vai gostar e muito." – Sorriu marotamente.

Malfoy era bem melhor em ler os pensamentos de Harry do que o contrário. Tanto por este ser péssimo em oclumência como o elo dar mais privilégios a ele. Mas ele não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito tamanha a excitação do cicatriz que passava para ele em levá-lo para... O armário de vassouras?

**-x-**

"—QUE PORRA É ESSA POTTER?" – Urrou Draco com falsa indignação. "—Essa é a sua forma romântica de pedir para alguém transar com você de forma inusitada?" – Disse com um meio sorriso, com ambas as mãos seguras ao lado do corpo.

"—Não quero fazer nada disso Draco, mas você vai gostar." – Deu um riso maroto se afastando e pegando um pequeno estojo. Levantou sacudindo com a mão. "—Quadribol!" – Alargou mais o riso.

Malfoy sorriu também. Estava com muita saudade daquilo tudo. "—Eu pego as vassouras."

Ambos então foram para uma clareira segura na floresta proibida, assim não teriam nenhum olhar sobre o deles.

"—Mano a mano." – Anunciou Potter subindo em sua vassoura.

"—Prepare-se Potter. Eu vou ganhar essa." – Draco montou na vassoura testando sua flexibilidade no ar. Fazia fintas e manobras no ar e depois mergulhava na famigerada finta de wolsky.

Potter admirava os fios loiros balançando ao vento, o sol da tarde meio acinzentado de encontro ao rosto finamente alvo e sorriso sardônico. Harry sorriu. Adorava mesmo Draco sem ser Malfoy ou mesmo Slytherin. Soltou o pomo de ouro e voou de encontro ao outro. "—Cinco sets." – Anunciou indo atrás do ponto tremeluzente, dourado e de asinhas miúdas e tão rápidas quanto a de um beija-flor.

Draco ficou parado alguns segundos vendo as voltas angulosas do moreno. Era como se não houvesse gravidade, ou pele e músculos que o mantinha em restrições. Potter realmente sabia voar e fazia aquilo por puro prazer e não em competição como Malfoy fazia algumas vezes. Mas ele parou de divagar quando viu que o moreno avistara o pomo e saiu em disparada para trás do outro.

Ambos passaram a tarde toda disputando o pomo. Mas a recompensa não seria pegar aquela coisinha minúscula e que gostava de escorregar por suas mãos. Por que eles não voavam apenas para competir, era para se conhecerem, se darem bem e pelo puro e simples prazer de voar, por gostarem de sentir o vendo no rosto os carregando para qualquer parte com suas correntes arredias, por que era maravilhoso ouvir no alto o farfalhar das plantas valsando a melodia ditada pelas correntes de ar, era bom explorar os seus limites e muito prazeroso percorrer o horizonte sem limites. O pomo era apenas brinde.

"—Eu não acredito." – Falou um cansado Potter deitado no chão e encostado a um tronco de árvore.

"—Você não é de nada Potter quando está sem aqueles seus amiguinho." – Zombou o loiro deitado ao seu lado.

"—Sorte de principiante." – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"—Três a dois Potter. Eu venci. Conforme-se." – Deitou a cabeça no peito de Harry.

O Griffindor vendo o outro se aninhar brincou. "—Eu já ouvi um certo Slytherin dizer que não gostava de gestos carinhosos por achá-los piegas demais." – Afagava levemente as madeixas claras.

"—Você está me corrompendo Potter." – Expôs fechando os olhos. "—E com esse elo maldito eu não posso esconder meus sentimentos de você."

"—E você acha ruim?" – Virou-se de lado para aconchegar melhor o outro.

"—Não." – Respondeu sonolento. "—Mas meus instintos herdados de Salazar acham que eu estou errado."

"—Então porque vocês Slytherins agem assim?"

O loiro abriu os olhos encarando Potter. "—Por que é assim que funciona." – Franziu o cenho. "—É bom, mantém você alerta para a vida. A gente aprende em não confiar em todo mundo. É assim que é. Você usa o seu poder para dominar os outros. Vale tudo. Informações então são primordiais. Família, fraquezas, amor, amigos, tudo."

"—Isso é ruim. Saber que não se pode confiar em ninguém."

"—Evita decepções Potter." – Olhou para os raios avermelhados nas folhas.

"—Sei lá..." – Harry respirou fundo. "—Acho que eu preferiria me decepcionar."

"—Você não sabe o que diz." – Draco achou interessante saber de que era feito o botão da camisa de Potter e começou a examiná-lo com os dedos.

"—Bom, eu não sei dos outros, mas eu faria de tudo para não decepcionar ninguém."

O loiro ficou com o olhar perdido. Depois revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo pelos lábios. "—Tsc. Você e seus instintos Griffindors."

Harry segurou o queixo de Draco e lhe olhou novamente com aquele seu olhar indecifrável. Eram tantas coisas que se passavam por ambos que ele nem sabia qual emoção sentia primeiro. Então resolveu agir, depois decidiria de verdade o que sentia com relação a Malfoy. Beijou o outro sentindo prontamente ser correspondido com uma língua dentro de sua boca.

Logo o beijo esquentou e as mãos vagavam soltas pelo corpo dos dois. Os beijos ficaram mais ousados, as coxas encaixadas uma entre a outra. Os membros e já semi-rijos pela excitação.

Draco subiu em cima da barriga de Potter e descendo um pouco começou a se insinuar na excitação de Harry. "—Eu quero você." – Ficou sobre o outro beijando a boca carnuda, passando a língua amoral pelos lábios avermelhados, passava as mãos no abdômen abaixo de si enquanto afogava o rosto no pescoço alvo. "—Eu posso?" – Questionou rouco para um extasiado Harry.

O moreno apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa para prontamente sentir aquela sensação tão alucinante dos dentes de Draco em seu interior. Pensou consigo mesmo se seria da mesma forma prazerosa se fosse outra coisa de Malfoy dentro de si. Afinal ele também queria sentir as mesmas sensações do loiro. Segurou os quadris do outro com uma mão para aumentar a velocidade enquanto que a outra se afundava nos fios platinados e puxava para mais contato. Sentia seu sangue, sua magia e forças se esvaírem por aqueles pequenos dois furos conjurados pelas presas de Draco em seu pescoço. Aquilo por mais mortífero, por mais que o matasse aos poucos e por mais que talvez o pudesse realmente tirar sua vida se não achassem o culpado era muito prazeroso. "—Dra-Draco." – O nome deslizava de sua boca inconscientemente.

"—Harry." – Choramingou lambendo os lábios deste.

"—Não vamos poder fazer nada aqui. Vamos para casa." – Pediu.

"—Ahh. Harry eu quero agora."

"—Mas se alguém chegar." – O tom da sua fala não condizia para a frase exposta, por que era óbvio que o cicatriz queria e muito arrancar as roupas do outro e possuí-lo ali mesmo.

"—Não vamos fazer nada de mais. Eu prometo." – Falou Draco.

Logo a mão de Draco já estava por dentro da calça de Potter apertando o membro do outro por entre os dedos.

"—AHH. Draco. Ahnm..." – Cerrou os olhos.

"—Eu quero também." – Saiu de cima do Griffindor ficando de lado e ao lado dele. Mas não parando de masturbá-lo.

"—Claro... humm..." – Harry fez o mesmo com ele. Abrindo a calça de forma sôfrega. Logo o membro de Draco estava amostra igualmente o seu.

Ambos gemiam e enfiavam suas cabeças na curva do pescoço um dos outro, choramingando palavras desconexas. Tempos depois já chagavam em seus cumes e selando aquele prazer todo em um beijo demorado esperando seus espasmos cessarem para voltar não muito tarde.

Draco convenceu Harry de ficar mais um pouco lá e qualquer coisa ele chamaria Dobby ou qualquer outro elfo que o idolatrasse para colocarem seus jantares.

Potter descansou deitado no abdômen do loiro.

Malfoy apenas o observou cochilar e se perdeu em pensamentos. Estava visivelmente cansado embora o sangue de Harry tivesse melhorado e muito o seu estado, mas seu pai o assolava até mesmo em sonhos e aí estava mais um motivo para não dormir. Pelo menos acordado ele esqueceria que teria que entregar o moreno caso eles se safassem daquela maldição vivos e poderia ver Potter dormir. Não queria admitir para ele mesmo, mas entregaria alguém que gostava muito para o Lorde das Trevas.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Hum... #_morrendo de sono_#

Espero que tenham gostado (_Embora eu esteja achando minha narração tosca depois de ler algumas fics norte americanas y.y Mas eu vou tentar dar o meu melhor_). Eu não revisei, ou seja, deve ter uns erros estrondosos, mas eu realmente fiquei sem tempo esse feriado e me veio umas idéias escaldantes para outros fandons que eu escrevo. Além de nunca ter sido fã de carnaval o meu ap. foi infestado de parente e de outras coisas que eu prefiro não comentar. ¬¬' E olha que isso só foi na terça na quarta, pois eu agradeço a Merlin por ter tido uma pequena viajem para um lugar frio e com muito chocolate com um ficwriter aqui do ff. =B (_Pelo menos não perdi o meu feriado por completo_ –q)

Eu sei que faltou uma lemonzinha básica, mas pelo amor de deus, assim eu num agüento, lemon em todo o capítulo... embora eu tenha tido umas idéias geniais para sexo ao ar livre (Ôee) Porém fica para a próxima, quem sabe para uma shot. Mas eu gostei. Sério. Principalmente a parte do mano a mano no quadribol.

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus :3

**Obrigada a todos que leram. Meninas, amo vocês. **_Ops... O Reece e o Matt tbm :3_


	6. Advances

**Capítulo 6: **Advances

**BetaReader: **Antonomásia (_Lady T_.)

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J. K. Rowling (_Menos o Alec_). De resto. A fic é minha. /o/

* * *

**9ª Noite**

Draco acordou com os braços de Harry lhe envolvendo pela cintura, os lençóis a seu ver estavam mais macios do que de costume, talvez fosse pela sensação tão reconfortante de estar tão bem com Harry. Nesses últimos três dias eles estavam se dando muito bem. Conversaram sobre suas vidas, porém sem falar muito em assuntos delicados. Tinham feito mais vôos de vassoura para apenas observar o pôr-do-sol e também mais disputas mano a mano que praticamente estavam empatadas. Tinham estudado juntos, feito seus horários da escola com os amigos no dormitório particular de ambos. Harry chamou Ron e Mione. E Draco, Blaise e Pansy. Faziam todas as suas refeições juntos e toda noite sempre achavam ânimo para umas mordidas, uns amassos e algo mais. Resumindo, estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Tecnicamente, já que aquilo tudo foi algo forçado.

Potter começava a se remexer e depois de alguns minutos abriu os olhos sonolentos.

"—Até que enfim. Pensei que não fosse mais acordar." – Ironizou Draco, afinal tem coisas que nunca mudam.

Harry sorriu da brincadeira e abraçou mais o outro. Estava adorando aquela vidinha particular dos dois. Trouxe Draco para um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido.

"—Vamos levantar?" – Falou um ofegante Malfoy depois do beijo.

"—Mas ainda é cedo." – Reclamou o moreno se aninhando no outro.

"—Você não lembra que dia é hoje, Harry?"

"—Segun-" – Interrompeu-se com os olhos arregalados. "—NÃO!" – Cobriu as vistas com as mãos.

"—Isso mesmo." – Draco falou cabisbaixo. "—Acabou a lua-de-mel." – Riu em sarcasmo. "—Bem vindo ao mundo real."

"—Droga." – Praguejou Harry. "—Não sei se estou preparado."

"—Nem eu." – Desabafou o Slytherin.

Aquelas dias foram de descoberta. Draco conheceu um Harry muito além daquele que ele achava que existia. Um Harry corajoso, centrado, que quando precisava era impetuoso, inteligente e de raciocínio muito rápido, principalmente em situações reais.

Por sua vez, o moreno viu que nem tudo foi flores para um Malfoy mimado que ele achou que o loiro fosse, Draco era cavalheiro, gentil, raras vezes, mas era. Sabia o que queria. Malfoy mostrou que Slytherins são bem leais, uma lealdade bem diferente da Gryffindor, mas existia. Embora Potter ainda achasse algumas visões do outro meio deturpadas. Mas pelo menos ele chamava Hermione somente pelo sobrenome e tentava evitar não chamar Ron de pobretão, ainda que não conseguisse muito.

"—Mas podemos aproveitar." – Harry sorriu ladino para o loiro. "—Ainda está cedo para a primeira aula, não é?"

Draco esticou o braço para a mesa de cabeceira e pegou um papel com as anotações dos dois. "—Deixa pelo menos eu ver qual é a primeira aula."

_1. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas (Sonserina/Grifinória) _  
_2. Transfiguração (Sonserina/Corvinal) _  
_3. Poções (mista) _  
_4. Almoço _  
_5. Feitiços (Grifinória) _  
_6. Aritmancia (mista) _  
_7. Livre _  
_8.__Livre nas segundas_  
_**Terça-feira/quinta-feira - Astronomia (Grifinória**__)_  
_**Quarta-feira/Sexta-fera - Runas Antigas (Sonserina) **_  
_9. Herbologia (Grifinória/Lufa-Lufa) _

"—_Accio óculos_." – As lentes estavam bem próximas para poderem ser pegues com um pouco mais esforço, mas era bom ver os óculos voarem ao seu encontro. Só não quando espetavam seu rosto. "—Hum..." – Harry olhou para o papel também. "—Podemos até chegar atrasados. É aula do professor Lupin."

"—Menos mal."

"—E hoje temos mais um tempo livre do que o resto da semana." – Deu meio sorriso.

"—Brilhante dedução Potter." – Ironizou o loiro.

"—Fique quieto." – Harry brincou também se aproximando o suficiente para tocarem os lábios.

Draco entreabriu a boca, dando livre passagem.

O moreno pode sentir a surpresa e a excitação tomarem conta do outro e perpassarem para si. A vontade ficava maior porque passava de um para o outro aumentando gradativamente. Uma bola de neve deliciosa. Potter empurrou o loiro para se deitar ficando parcialmente sobre o corpo esguio, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Sentindo um acariciar leve em seus cabelos revoltos.

Draco sentiu o abdômen do outro começar a pesar mais sobre o seu, mas não era algo ruim. Sentia mãos firmes na sua cintura e uma leve ereção na sua coxa. Então resolveu parar. "—Pare..." – Disse baixinho olhando o cicatriz com cenho franzido.

"—O que foi? Eu te machuquei?" – Perguntou em preocupação.

"—Não, mas eu tenho uma idéia que você vai gostar." – Sorriu malicioso se levantando e puxando Harry pelo braço. "—Sua refeição vai ser gostosa e a minha também." – Falou perto o suficiente do rosto do Gryffindor para que este sentisse o seu hálito na face.

Potter apenas sorriu se deixando levar. "—Ótima idéia." – Retrucou entendendo tudo.

Ambos se jogaram em baixo do chuveiro para fazer algo que a cada dia eles desejavam e necessitavam ainda mais.

Harry colocou Malfoy sob o chuveiro, a água corrente nos fios loiros fazia os cabelos parecerem seda prateada. Mordiscava a orelha albina ouvindo de recompensa gemidos pedintes, passava as mãos urgentes por todo o corpo nu que tremia a cada toque seu. Aquilo era um oásis para o moreno, saber que cada toque seu produzia reações estrondosas no corpo de Draco porque ele podia sentir como ninguém aquelas emoções fortes e muito bem vindas. Encostou-se ao outro beijando a curva que ligava o pescoço com a clavícula.

Malfoy se apoiava nos ombros a sua frente, percorria vezes outras suas mãos pelas costas lisas abalando-se a cada toque que recebia. Mordia os lábios para não gritar para o outro ir mais rápido enquanto cerrava os cílios para sentir mais as sensações de seu tato.

Harry sussurrou roucamente nos ouvidos alvos. "—Você não quer me morder?"

Mas o que Draco queria não era aquilo. Não estava só com sede de sangue, estava com sede de Harry Potter e seu corpo, seus beijos, suas mãos, seu carinho que o fazia esquecer que era Malfoy, um Slytherin para variar. Ser ele mesmo. Então balançou a cabeça negativamente. "—Eu não quero."

"—O que você quer? Diz. Eu faço." – Expôs roucamente de encontro aos lábios do loiro.

"—Eu quero você _dentro_ de mim." – Seu olhar era suplicante e cheio de vontades. Draco só podia estar ficando maluco. Não era bobo, já tinha ido longe demais e por um caminho que talvez não tivesse volta. Se expor daquela forma ao maior inimigo de seu pai, de seus ideais, de sua família e do Lorde das Trevas. Porém ele não podia resistir. Ainda podia se esconder na justificativa de um elo. Não se achava um covarde, era bom apenas por um pequeno momento fazer algo sem medo de castigos ou punições severas atrás de justificativas, para os outros, óbvias.

Mas Harry sorriu, parecia uma criança quando ganhava um presente cobiçado. Espalmou as mãos ao lado do corpo do loiro unindo ainda mais seus corpos.

Draco apenas esperou. Os olhos pesados e de pupilas dilatadas em excitação, mas ele não queria que elas se fechassem. Por que era extremamente prazeroso e instigante ver as gotas deslizarem amorais pelos contornos perfeitamente simétricos do moreno e a água caindo nos cabelos pretos fazendo os fios fazerem uma pequena dança.

Potter abraçou o outro corpo novamente, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem mais uma vez, de maneira sôfrega, urgente, luxuriosa, torpe, mas não menos etérea. Virou Draco de costas com uma pequena impaciência. Passou as mãos acariciando aquelas costas lisas de alabastro que lhe excitavam ainda mais a cada vez que se arqueavam e por efeito dominó empinando aquela bunda durinha e pedinte para ser penetrada. Harry sorriu com aquele pensamento um tanto torpe, mas quem disse que ele realmente não estava? Afinal adorava ver aquele albino de nariz empinado e aristocrático suplicar para ser preenchido de forma animalesca como o moreno sempre fazia. Forçou-se para dentro. Aquilo era o paraíso e o inferno no mesmo lugar e não menos desejado. Adentrava lentamente para o interior, chegando cada vez mais dentro, ouvindo gemidos pedintes e insanos por mais.

"—Ahnm... ahh." – Malfoy gemeu em toda a penetração. Aquilo cada vez parecia a primeira ou talvez a ultima vez. Era extremamente delicioso sentir-se ser preenchido e até mesmo dominado. Era como se estivesse queimando à temperatura do sol em cada um de seus poros. Chegava a ser hipnotizante aqueles beijos, mordidas e sussurros em sua nuca durante aquele vai e vem delicioso que Potter começava a fazer. Jogou a cabeça para trás em sinal de deleite. "—Mais" – Era tudo que podia sair de seus lábios finos.

O cicatriz aumentou consideravelmente suas estocadas. Definitivamente o corpo do loiro era como uma macieira que guarda o fruto proibido. "—Tá bom assim pra você?" – Gemeu rouco. Os olhos baixos, a voz melosa, a respiração sôfrega... Harry não conseguia se segurar em paixão ao possuir aquele corpo esguio e branco. Era como se estivesse provando alguma daquelas drogas trouxas como êxtase ou mesmo se embriagando em morfina. Investia com propriedade e ouvia gemidos de entrega, deleite e total satisfação.

Chegaram ao topo de seus prazeres rapidamente tamanha a paixão e velocidade das investidas, os gemidos ecoavam pelo cubículo e as paredes silenciosas presenciavam os dois ofegantes se separarem e se envolverem em um abraço e se beijarem febrilmente.

Ambos saíram do banho preguiçosamente. Mas o horário parece que corria e os dois já se viam atrasados correndo de um lado para o outro do aposento atrás de alguns acessórios escolares.

"—Draco, você viu o meu tinteiro?" – Perguntou em desespero.

"—Acho que você nem tirou do malão. Mas eu te empresto o meu."

"—Valeu." – Disse tentando inutilmente dar o nó na gravata.

O loiro olhou aquela cena dantesca de Potter querendo dar um nó na gravata. Respirou fundo e foi de encontro ao moreno. "—Me dê aqui." – Empurrou as mãos de Harry para baixo meio rude e começou a dar um nó na gravata.

Harry corou. Eles pareciam, mais do que nunca, realmente casados e o mais grotesco é que Harry estava gostando daquilo. Virou o rosto rubro olhando a parede.

"—Céus Potter. Você cora com uma coisa dessas, mas não tem vergonha do que acabou de fazer comigo no banheiro." – Disse indiferente, mas Harry pode o sentir vacilar. Draco também tinha notado.

"—Não leia meus pensamentos." – Retrucou ranzinza.

"—Não estou, mas é obvio. Isso também é novo para mim. Sabe?" – Falou dando os últimos retoques no nó primorosamente bem feito.

Potter arregalou os olhos. Malfoy estava mesmo contando alguma coisa para ele de livre e espontânea vontade?

Draco ignorou a cara, os sentimentos e até mesmo os pensamentos que vezes outras ele podia escutar. "—Você viu minha gravata?" – Questionou franzindo o cenho.

"—De baixo da cama desde o dia em que Pansy a jogou lá."

"—Tsc. Ela me paga." – Trincou os dentes. "—_Accio gravata_." – Murmurou pegando a varinha no bolso.

"—Não faça isso Draco." – Advertiu Harry. "—Ela é que está te passando toda a lição respondida." – Completou.

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. "—Ora, ora. Até Harry Potter tem o seu lado Slytherin." – Sorriu irônico.

"—Para o seu governo eu que pedi para o chapéu para ele me colocar na grifinória já que ele disse que era mais vantajoso ir para a casa _das cobras_." – Riu sarcástico com o adjetivo dado aos Slytherins.

"—Sério mesmo?" – O loiro parecia interessado. "—Mas você realmente se daria melhor na minha casa." – Draco fez bico refletindo.

"—Para quê? Pra você me infernizar durante sete anos? Não muito obrigado."

O Slytherin sorriu. "—É verdade, mas isso iria te ajudar a ficar mais esperto. Como eu." – Gabou-se.

"—Não obrigado. Prefiro Gryffindor, lá eu continuo ganhando de você no quadribol." - Retrucou. "—Se vocês fossem mesmo bem espertos como você diz, eu não me daria bem mesmo assim."

Draco revirou os olhos. "—Vamos. Você tem péssimas escolhas." – Falou mais para si mesmo. "—Mas não posso mais te chamar tanto assim de idiota sabendo que você era para ser um Slytherin."

Os dois rumaram para a porta e quando Draco foi abrir Harry o puxa para trás.

"—Agora as coisas vão mudar, não é?"

O loiro respirou fundo. "—Sim." – Falou baixamente. "—Mas não deixe que isso interfira entre nós."

"—Eu sei." – Harry podia sentir certo temor de Draco passar para ele, embora o rosto de alabastro estivesse impassível. Pensou consigo mesmo como Draco conseguia.

"—Harry." – Draco chegou mais perto.

"—O quê?" – Indagou olhando aqueles lábios que se mexiam tão lindamente pronunciando seu nome em cada sílaba, aquilo era tão erótico. Draco abrindo a boca e depois os lábios quase se tocando enquanto a língua se movia graciosa dentro da boca era _tão_ sensual. Aquela maldição de sangue estava mexendo com todas as terminações nervosas do moreno o fazendo subir pelas paredes quase que literalmente. Nem prestou atenção se Draco continuaria com aquela falação, pois ele segurou aquela cintura esguia, mas não menos máscula e roçou seus lábios gentilmente com os do outro. Ouviu um gemido tímido escapar por aquela boca tão tentadora para depois retribuí-lo em um beijo voraz.

Tacaram-se na parede perto da porta, se beijando cada vez mais profundamente. Era como se eles não conseguissem se controlar. O desejo subia e fervia seus cérebros não os fazendo raciocinar. Era uma falta que aumentava e se eles não se abraçassem era capaz de um terremoto acontecer. As mãos vagavam amassando as roupas e fazendo-os desejarem ardentemente caírem naquela cama. Mas Harry tentou ser forte. Pelos dois. Soltou-se.

"—A-acho melhor a gente ir." – Falou. O rosto queimando.

"—Hum hum." – Disse um atordoado Draco ajeitando os cabelos. "—Mas o que foi isso?"

"—Eu não sei, mas é melhor falarmos com Cross."

"—Concordo."

Os dois rumaram para o Salão Principal. Os alunos já estavam no meio de suas refeições. Ambos decidiram que naquele primeiro dia comeriam na mesa Gryffindor.

Harry sentou ao lado dos amigos sendo abraçado e ouvindo vários 'bem-vindo' dos seus amigos de casa.

Draco agradecia internamente pelos alunos de sua casa não serem tão calorosas assim. Afinal era pra isso que existia o famigerado espaço pessoal. Alguns arriscaram um 'oi' tímido para Draco já que todos foram informados por Dumbledore o que estava acontecendo com os dois.

Rony se inclinou para Harry e sussurrou baixo apenas para Harry e Hermione escutarem. "—Deve estar sendo um porre estar casado com o Draco, não é?" – Riu do próprio comentário. "—Um loiro ensebado por um mês deve ser um pesadelo."

Potter franziu o cenho. "—Não é ruim conviver com ele."

Mione levantou uma sobrancelha analisando a situação e Ron Weasley cuspiu o suco.

Draco que não era surdo nem nada ouviu absolutamente tudo. Sorriu da ação dos dois idiotas e de como Harry o defendera de modo subjetivo. Mas seu sorriso apagou-se ao lembrar de seu pai. Ele teria coragem de defender Potter? Ou o entregaria de bandeja para o algoz? Ele realmente não queria pensar sobre aquilo.

"—Ele é legal às vezes, sabe?" – Continuou o moreno. "—Ele está até me ajudando em poções."

"—Você não está falando serio, não é Harry?" – O ruivo não se preocupou se Malfoy iria escutar ou não.

Potter iria responder alguma coisa, mas sentiu uma angustia vinda do outro e virou para o lado onde Draco estava. "—Draco? O que foi?" – Tocou o rosto do outro levemente.

Simas, Thomas, Gynne, Mione e Ron ficaram observando a cena que se desenrolava sob seus olhar incrédulos.

"—Nada Harry." – Sorriu com o canto da boca para O Eleito dando um selinho nele.

Ron e Simas olhavam para os dois como se eles fossem as aberrações do ano. Porém não deixavam de ser afinal eles estavam se tratando pelo PRIMEIRO NOME, DROGA! E que desatino foi aquele de Harry? Ele estava BEIJANDO O LOIRO ENSEBADO NA BOCA? Aquilo só podia ser alguma ilusão. Uma magia das trevas. Afinal da ultima vez que ele viu os dois eles não estavam tão íntimos assim, ou estavam?

"—Vamos?" – Harry se dirigiu aos outros normalmente como se não tivesse cometido um crime. Por que ao ver de Ronald Wesley aquilo era pior do que um homicídio culposo e de alto grau de perversidade. Não que ele fosse bom em direito, mas seu pai levou um livro falando sobre aquilo para casa uma vez.

Granger ria do jeito que o namorado olhava para ambos. Um completo pateta.

**16ª noite**

"—Faltam quatorze dias para esse elo completar um mês." – Disse um preocupado Alec Cross para o Snape.

Professor e medibruxo olhavam para ambos em cima daquela cama na ala hospitalar, abraçados, totalmente pálidos e debilitados. Harry e Draco já não conseguiam mais ir para as aulas e nem se manterem acordados, o loiro não conseguia mais nem morder Harry para se manter animado. Alec teve que fazer transfusão sanguínea. Os amigos foram barrados para visitas, pois eles não poderiam mais gastar energia à toa, afinal cada segundo era muito precioso. Claro que não foi fácil. Pansy deu um ataque histérico de como não sabiam cuidar do 'seu' Draquinho, enquanto Zabine segurava a barriga de tanto rir da amiga enquanto Alec explicava a ela que Draco era de Harry, não dela, e que se ela estava achando o seu trabalho insuficiente fizesse ela alguma coisa além de bancar a mimada. Hermione foi até o escritório de Albus pedir permissão, mas tudo foi negado.

"—E é normal?" – Começou Severus. "—Falta metade do tempo e eles já estão assim?" – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

"—Na realidade é para eles estarem melhor ainda. Já que a vida sexual de ambos está ativa, mas eles estão definhando muito rapidamente. O incompetente que lançou o feitiço não devia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo." – Falou altivo.

"—Acha que Lucius trará o culpado a tempo?"

O medibruxo deu um riso torto. "—Sim."

O professor de poções cerrou as vistas. "—Por um acaso você sabe de algo que eu não sei?"

"—Claro que não Severus. Afinal eu sei que você também sabe." – Riu enigmático.

Ambos se entreolharam cúmplice, mas ninguém verbalizou nada do tal segredo.

"—Eu usei um método trouxa para criar uma poção. Talvez retarde o progresso da maldição." – Alec mudou de assunto. "—Preciso de você Severus." – Aquilo não era um pedido, aquilo era um _aviso_.

"—Para quê?" – Falou com uma cara azeda.

"—Poções." – Disse sorrindo e indo até o armário pegando uma injeção.

Snape ficou impassível vendo Alec tirar uma amostra do sangue dos dois. E levar com mais alguns ingredientes para um caldeirão ali próximo. "—Vamos criar uma vacina." – Riu maroto.

Harry acordou sentindo seu corpo todo dolorido como se estivesse sendo espetado por milhões de agulhas e uma fraqueza até mesmo para respirar. Suava frio, sua testa e roupas estavam todas molhadas e sua mente estava turva. Ele iria acabar assim?

Draco acordou gemendo.

"—Fracote." – Expôs o moreno olhando a cara de dor do Slytherin.

"—Minha boca está seca." – Murmurou, estava fraco demais para atender as provocações do outro.

Potter que estava um pouco mais disposto sentou na cabeceira, colocou os óculos e estendeu um copo de água para o outro.

Draco pegou bebendo tudo.

Potter novamente deitou sentindo a cabeça de Malfoy se aconchegar em seu ombro.

"—Minha boca ainda está seca." – Falou com um riso ladino.

"—Ahh, já chega. Também estou cansado." – Reclamou.

"—Para um beijo?" – Fez bico.

Potter sorriu e abaixou-se um pouco dando selinhos nos lábios pálidos e levemente úmidos por causa da água. Aprofundou com a língua, mas tudo durou muito pouco com um pigarro do professor de poções. Draco corou e Potter olhou para o professor como se olhasse um explosivim que corria em sua direção.

Alec sorriu murmurando que Severus era horrível. Depois de se recompor disse. "—Sentem-se e tomem." – Estendeu dois copos para cada garoto.

"—O que é isso?" – Perguntou Draco.

"—Uma vacina." – Cross Respondeu.

"—Se é uma vacina. Por que não nos deu antes?" – Potter perguntou.

"—Por que eu acabei de ministrar." – Retrucou o medibruxo impaciente.

"—Está nos usando como cobaias." – Expôs um alarmado Harry.

"—Cacete! Nós vamos morrer." – Exclamou Malfoy.

Todos olharam para ele por alguns segundos digerindo aquele palavrão que saiu da boca de um aristocrático puro-sangue.

Alec piscou entregando um copo para cada um e falou. "–Eu sou bom no que faço. Isso aqui não é o antídoto. Como falei: O único que pode fazer o contra feitiço é que colocou afinal só ele sabe as palavras. Cada feitiço tem palavras particulares e isso aí é para reanimá-los." – Disse visivelmente ultrajado por duvidarem da sua capacidade como medibruxo. "—Mas se não quiserem." – Retirou os copos das mãos dos garotos. "—Eu jogo fora e vocês ficam aí."

"—_NÃO_!!!" – Ambos levantaram a mão pedindo a poção de volta.

Alec sorriu. "—Certo. Bebam tudo."

Ambos beberam se sentiram melhores e depois deitaram novamente. Algumas horas se passaram e nada deles ficarem melhores.

Aquilo, definitivamente, não era bom.

**Continua.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu tow percebendo que vocês estão gostando do Alec *-* fico muito feliz com isso. Huehuheue. Eu o criei com muito amor. –q

Já estamos próximos de descobrir o incompetente (_Segundo Cross_) que executou o feitiço. Hohoh, embora seja um personagem conhecido eu não me liguei muito ao mistério entendem? Eu foquei o negócio nos meninos e nas descobertas de ambos. :3 Mas será que ele será descoberto a tempo? Hohoh, não sei =x

_**Reviews (**__Campanha faça uma criança feliz__**)**_ & Kissus

**Obrigado a todos que mandaram review. :3**

_Srta. Mello Evans_


	7. Elus Ardus

**Capítulo 7: **_Elus Ardus_

**Sem beta. **Alguém quer a vaga? hahahaha

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling, mas o Alec ela não toma de mim!

* * *

**16ª Noite**

Alec andava pelos corredores despreocupadamente. Mentira. Ele não era bobo nem nada para andar displicente por aí. Vai que o culpado ainda andasse a solta em Hogwarts? Não iria relaxar! Passava 'como quem não queria nada' pela porta da sala de Snape. Interessante... Estava entreaberta, Snape era muito cuidadoso para deixar algo tão a mostra, sinal de que talvez a conversa devesse ser ouvida. Resolveu espiar. Ele detestava aquelas bruxas fofoqueiras, mas existem situações às vezes que é importante se tomar medidas desesperadas com relação a alguma coisa. Principalmente se era para o bem de seus pacientes! Alec nunca admitiria verbalmente, mas gostava muito daqueles dois malucos brigões e cabeças duras. Bem duras, diga-se de passagem. Aproximou-se.

"–Lucius, ele é o seu filho! Como pode?" – Alec apurou os ouvidos, aquela voz era do professor de poções.

"–Pois bem, ele é meu filho e eu faço o que bem entender, Severus." – A voz era extremamente educada a ponto de dar calafrios.

"–Ainda assim é uma vida. Meu afilhado!" – Falou friamente, mas era audível uma pontada de desespero.

"–Não me venha com esse sentimentalismo barato agora!" – Pareceu um pouco mais descomposto. "–Você acha que é fácil pra mim? Mas pense bem Severus. Isso aqui é para um bem maior. Um Malfoy por um nome e uma geração inteira de _Malfoys_."

"–Então você pretende mesmo fazer isso? Deixar seu filho ao léu? Ele é seu sangue." – Se fosse alguém mais 'normal' dizendo, aquilo seria uma súplica.

"–Não vou deixar ninguém ao léu, Severus. Apenas não vou mais interferir em absolutamente nada."

"–Você sabe quem é o culpado, não é? E é com ele que você quer falar através da minha lareira para que ninguém suspeite de você. Não estou certo Lucius?" – O tom do professor de poções era intimidador, mas pelas sombras o homem de cabelos platinados sequer hesitou.

"–Hunf." – Cross já podia imaginar a cara de desdém que ele fazia. "–E se for?" – Disse em sua voz aveludada. Pra Alec aquilo foi uma confirmação, mas para o seu infortúnio Filch apareceu logo atrás dele.

"–Espionando senhor Cross?" – Deu aquele seu sorriso cheio de buracos onde deviam ter dentes e nos que lhe restavam um amarelado se fazia presente.

O medibruxo deu um salto para trás. Ajeitou as vestes e disse em um tom desdenhoso. "–Espionando? Olhe bem para a minha cara, Filch! Ponha-se no seu lugar, pois eu sei onde é o meu!" – Ajeitou levemente o jaleco branco sobre as vestes trouxas que gostava de usar.

O velho rosnou. "–Você não mudou nada, não é mesmo? Desde que estudava aqui."

"–Se eu mudei ou deixei de mudar o problema é meu, não acha?" – Deu dois passos em direção oposta de onde veio. "–Com licença, eu tenho assuntos a tratar com o professor Dumbledore." – Deu um sorriso triunfante, mas lamentou internamente por não ter ouvido o resto da conversa. Ficou receoso. Achava que Lucius nunca iria deixar o filho nessa situação, mas parece que se enganou.

**-x-**

"–Entre, por favor." – Disse uma voz calma de dentro do escritório.

Cross colocou primeiro a cabeça dando um sorriso estonteante e entrando logo em seguida fechando a porta. "–Olá Albus!"

"–Tortinha de limão?" – Ofereceu o velho.

"–Ahh! Claro, claro!" – Alec estendeu a mão pegando o pequeno bolinho da mão de Dumbledore e sentando-se a frente deste.

"–Mas o que lhe trás aqui? Com certeza você não veio provar essa delícia."

"–Hum." – Tentou falar o medibruxo, mas foi impedido até que engolisse. "–Muito bom, tem outro?" – Pareceu não ouvir o outro homem.

O diretor empurrou uma pequena caixa verde contendo ainda vários do pequeno bolo esperando pela resposta. Se Alec estava dando rodeios era porque o assunto era grave. Conhecia-o desde os seus onze anos quando foi selecionado para a casa Griffindor há alguns anos. Nunca entendeu direito como ele foi acabar naquela casa, foi o único garoto que ele não entendeu de primeira por não ter entrado na casa da serpente, mas com o tempo descobriu.

"–Professor." – Começou o homem de cabelos castanho-claros. "–O senhor só tem esperado pelas investigações de Lucius ou tem mobilizado alguns aurores? Quem sabe os da Ordem da Fênix que se encontram vivos."

"–Tenho um bem na minha frente." – Falou com um sorriso travesso encarando o medibruxo por cima de seus óculos meia-lua.

"–Isso foi há muito tempo, meu ramo sempre foi o que estou exercendo agora." – Falou nostálgico. "–Mas o senhor ainda não me respondeu."

"–Por que essa pergunta?" – Alec achou aquela interrogação desnecessária, sabia que Dumbledore era um homem que sempre estava a dois passos largos adiante de qualquer outro bruxo, então resolveu ser bem franco. Como sempre.

"–Ora vamos, Albus! Você sabe muito bem o porquê... eu achei que Lucius sentiria alguma pena do próprio filho, mas talvez não seja bem assim."

"–Sua capacidade de dedução às vezes me assusta Alec. Ficaria feliz se aceitasse ficar na escola permanentemente." – Alec lembrou que estava bisbilhotando a conversa dos outros, mas Dumbledore não precisava saber deste fato, não é mesmo?

"–De jeito nenhum!" – O homem foi categórico. "–Estou muito bem onde estou obrigado. Além disso, Pomfrey me mataria."

Dumbledore riu daquela arrogância exagerada, mas retrucou. "–Tenho dois aurores muito qualificados e de extrema confiança tentando capturar o acusado."

"–Você já sabe quem é?"

"–Sim, mas disso você já sabe."

"–Sei diretor." – Sorriu satisfeito. "–E o que mais?" – Estava realmente curioso.

"–Severus, também esta participando ativamente de tudo junto com Lupin."

Cross arregalou os olhos. "–Junto com Lupin?" – Questionou incrédulo soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

"–Desavenças devem ser esquecidas, não é?" – Sorriu como se tivesse feito travessura, mas na verdade ele tinha feito mesmo!

Alec sorriu abertamente levantando-se. "–Vou cuidar daqueles dois alunos. São piores do que o demônio. E olha que eles estão doentes."

"–Você gosta muito deles." – Afirmou o professor.

O medibruxo fez careta. "–Draco é um bom rapaz, só precisa ser guiado pelas pessoas certas e Harry... bom, eu gostei da firmeza dele. E ambos sustentam o olhar para mim. Coisa rara. Coisa _muito_ rara." – Falou saindo. "–Até mais. E não se atrase em pegar aquele idiota, sim?"

"–Claro." – Respondeu sorrindo com o jeito de seu ex-aluno que fechava a porta. Ficou sério por alguns instantes. Aquele homem na qual eles estavam procurando era muito escorregadio e como um ex-membro da Ordem da Fênix ele sabia muito bem como burlar todos.

**-x-**

Alec entrou sorrateiramente na enfermaria. Avistou os dois 'pombinhos' aos beijos sentados na cama enquanto pensava consigo mesmo como eles ainda arranjavam disposição para aquilo. Na realidade, com a maldição que eles receberam, era para o libido, a aquela altura, já estar praticamente sumindo. Mas ele não diria nada, pelo menos não naquele momento. Decidiu esperar passar mais um bocado de tempo. Eles iriam se desgrudar e pronto! Triste engano do medibruxo. Pode ver com aqueles seus olhinhos cor-de-mel Harry acariciar a nuca de Draco para logo descer por todo o abdômen e descer, e descer... Mas ele tinha que dar o remédio àqueles dois inconseqüentes.

"–Hã-ham..." – Pigarreou em alto e bom som dando uma risadinha sádica ao ver ambos saltando eletrizados e se afastando rapidamente com seus rostos afogueados. "–Que cena comovente." – Piscou os olhos falsamente, fazendo cara de apaixonado.

"–Pervertido." – Rosnou Malfoy.

"–Desculpem. Não resisti. Está no sangue."

O loiro soltou ar pelo nariz em um riso desconcertado e Potter apenas continuou encarando Alec que tinham um vinco na testa de preocupação.

"–Algum problema senhor?" – Começou o moreno. "–Alguma noticia sobre o acusado?" – Pode ver por alguns breves segundos o medibruxo olhar para o lado com uma cara meio preocupada.

Cross hesitou por meros segundos, mas pode perceber que Potter era bem observador e não deixava passar nada. Porém se fez de desentendido. Sorriu largamente, ele sabia fingir tão bem que o sorriso se alargava aos seus olhos sem ele sequer fazer força. Talvez ele fosse bem feliz consigo mesmo. "–Claro que não tenho novidades." – Empertigou-se. "–Isso é tarefa para o pai dessa coisa branca aí que está do seu lado."

"–Mais respeito." – Falou uma voz arrastada, mas sem um pingo de raiva, talvez por causa do cansaço físico ele tenha esboçado apenas tédio. O loiro estava deitado na cama novamente com o braço por cima dos olhos. Era gritante a diferença dos dois. O abatimento de Malfoy era bem maior que o de Harry. Pobre Lucius não sabia que se Harry não morresse antes de Draco ele poderia viver muito bem sem aquilo com um pouco de calma e alguns remédios, é claro. O único perigo era se Malfoy em alguma ânsia sugasse todo o seu sangue. O que era muito possível, dadas as circunstâncias do Slytherin.

Alec se afastou um pouco voltando logo em seguida com uma cartela de comprimidos em uma mão e uma garrafa com um líquido meio dourado na outra. "–Prestem atenção." – Falou olhando para ambos que se olhavam fixamente. Draco ainda deitado, mas sem o braço cobrindo os olhos e Harry sentado ao seu lado.

Os dois dirigiram o olhar para ele.

"–Tomem isso aqui antes das refeições." – Estendeu a cartela e a garrafa colocando tudo em cima da mesa de cabeceira na cama.

"–O que são essas coisas?" – Perguntou um curioso Draco levantando-se um pouco.

"–Os comprimidos são trouxas, eles chamam de vitamina." – O loiro fez cara de nojo, mas o medibruxo prosseguiu. "–E isso aqui. É _firewiskey _com poção animadora." – Apontou para a garrafa. "–Mas o conteúdo da garrafa é para a noite. Entendidos?"

"–Mas isso tem álcool? Por quê?" – Perguntou Potter.

"–Boa pergunta, Harry. Na realidade o álcool ajuda na circulação sanguínea, anima, é por isso que geralmente os mais fraquinhos para bebida ficam com o rosto rosado assim que tomam alguns copos a mais. O problema é a ressaca, por isso eu ministrei com poção reanimadora." – Sorriu, mas logo continuou. "–Mas bebam com moderação."

O moreno sorriu. "–Mesmo sem dirigir, não é?"

"–Isso mesmo." – Os dois sorriram juntos deixando Draco observar aquilo tudo sem dizer nada. Definitivamente coisas trouxas não eram com ele.

"–Vocês dois querem parar de fofoquinha e me deixar comer alguma coisa?" – Disse ranzinza. "–Eu estou com fome, Harry." – Gemeu como uma criança mimada que lhe foi negada um brinquedo.

"–Nossa, é mesmo." – Harry coçou a cabeça lembrando-se de comer, embora estivesse muito pálido. "–Eu esqueci." – Fez cara de culpado enquanto olhava para Draco e este lhe dava um sorriso torto com a mesma culpa.

"–É..." – Começou Alec. "–Por que será?" – Ironizou.

**23ª noite**

Era noite. E Harry estava deitado na cama do dormitório particular seu e de Draco. Tinha o loiro deitado preguiçosamente em seu peito enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Estavam nus, abraçados e cobertos apenas por um lençol fino que se movia gradualmente com a brisa que entrava pela janela aberta. O ar estava gelado, mas Malfoy sentia um calor insuportável por todo o seu corpo, ele suava frio. A boca nem tinha mais aquele sorriso torto que o Griffindor se acostumara a gostar. Ele estava tão apático. Fazia uma semana que ele se recusava a beber o sangue de Harry. O pior é que o cheiro do cicatriz não ajudava em nada. Draco estava definhando visivelmente, mas ainda tinha ânimo para fazer algumas perversões com Harry. O moreno protestava, porém ele dizia que estava doente e não impotente. Na realidade ele, mesmo com aquele maldito elo lhe provocando aquelas ondas de calor, gostava de sentir a quentura do corpo que se acostumara a ter durante aquele quase um mês juntos.

"–Se estiver com frio pode fechar, Harry." – Sua voz tentou falar com uma ironia, mas falhou vergonhosamente.

"–Está tudo bem." – Mentiu. A verdade é que estava uma friagem grande e seu corpo dava pequenos tremores quando vinha uma corrente de ar mais forte.

Os dois levaram um susto enorme quando algo começou a tocar, vibrando em cima da mesa de cabeceira deles.

"–Ai. Droga!" – Draco quase deu um salto esquecendo a dor em volta de seu pescoço como se o sufocasse.

"–Calma Draco. É só o celular." – Tentou acalmar o outro e a si mesmo. Ele não estava acostumado com aquela perafernalha toda. Lembrava-se de ver seu primo com um, mas nunca se interessou já que sabia que nunca ganharia tal aparelho.

Cross deu um a ele, para usar em casos urgentes e ele aparatar direto no quarto dos dois caso fosse preciso, mas o outro usava por puro comodismo mesmo. Alec gostava muito dos instrumentos trouxas dava para notar só por suas roupas e deu o celular a Harry com o seu número gravado. Ouviu Thomas dizendo certa vez que ele trabalhava tanto no mundo mágico como no dos trouxas. Atendeu apertando uma tecla verde.

"–Alô." – Disse Harry que foi prontamente respondido.

"–_Olá Harry. Venha para a enfermaria agorinha mesmo e carregue Malfoy sim? E sem reclamações."_

"–Mas o que é?"

"–_Vai saber assim que vier, não é mesmo?"_ – Soou uma voz irônica em resposta e logo o aparelho estava mudo.

"–O que era?" – Draco ergue a sobrancelha direita olhando para Harry.

"–Alec quer nos ver na ala hospitalar."

"–Ahh, eu não vou não." – Ajeitou-se melhor nos travesseiros brancos com cara emburrada e com os braços cruzados sobre o abdômen nu.

Ambos já estavam acostumados a ficarem apenas assim, já que Alec os proibira de receber visitas ou saírem por muito tempo ao ar livre.

"–Vamos logo, Draco. Ele estava todo sorridente."

"–Claro que ele estava Harry." – Começou o loiro com um ar meio medonho e irônico ao mesmo tempo. "–Ele está nos esperando para nos matar a surdina, pegar a gente desprevenido e colocar a culpa nessa maldição idiota."

"–Não seja fantasioso, sim?" – Colocou o celular sobre a mesa e se abaixou para um beijo. Sentiu-se levemente tonto e uma fraqueza mais acentuada do que de costume, mas não era para menos. Só faltava uma semana para a maldição se completar. Logo seria sua morte. Sentiu lábios frios roçarem suavemente nos seus e aprofundou o beijo com a língua. Sentiu suas línguas se enroscarem enquanto suas mãos pediam sôfregas para vagar por aquele corpo esbelto. Logo já estavam ofegantes com as testas coladas e sorrisos desconcertados um para o outro. O de Harry era largo, inocente e totalmente sincero. O De Draco era torto, sugestivo, mas não menos verdadeiro.

O loiro ficou divagando enquanto olhava aqueles lábios rubros levemente entreabertos e um pouco inchados devido à excitação e a pressão do beijo de minutos atrás. Mas lembrou-se de seu pai e as ordens que ele mandara fazer. _"—Se aproveitar dessa sua proximidade com Potter para adquirir a confiança dele. Assim podemos entregá-lo facilmente para o Lorde das Trevas."_ Draco sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo, não era apenas um libido daquela maldição. Afinal ele sorrateiramente pegou um livro na biblioteca na seção reservada enquanto ainda estavam aptos para ficarem alguns metros separados e o cicatriz estava entretido conversando com Finnigan e o Weasel. A maldição tendia a crescer até o meio do período onde era o pico nos hormônios com que ela mexia, mas isso tendia a decair depois disso como uma parábola. Então, tudo isso somado aos seus medos, sentimentos e sensações com que ele havia experimentado chegou à conclusão mais sensata de sua vida e a mais perigosa também: Estava apaixonado por Harry James Potter ou talvez algo mais. Ele sabia que não era corajoso, que era apenas suficientemente teimoso para contrariar o pedido de Lucius para ficar mais perto de Potter e não entregá-lo, mas daí a lutar por ele era outra história. Ele não faria isso, mas resolveu não pensar mais sobre o assunto. Nem sabia se estaria vivo dali a alguns dias...

O telefone tocou outra vez.

Potter atendeu novamente.

"–_O que vocês estão fazendo seus idiotas... estão fazendo a dança do acasalamento em uma hora dessas? Estejam aqui em cinco minutos ou eu mesmo vou buscá-los e arrancar cada fio das pernas de vocês com uma pinça_!" – E desligou um violento Alec Cross.

"–Vamos." – Levantou-se Harry segurando Malfoy pelas mãos e ambos foram pegar suas roupas.

**-x-**

"–Olá, olá." – Disse o medibruxo com sua personalidade peculiar e um sorriso largo e sincero. Abriu os braços a acolheu os dois garotos em um aperto forte.

Draco fez cara de nojo, mas até que gostou do abraço e ia com a cara do rapaz. Harry ficou sem jeito tentando retribuir timidamente.

"–Então." – Disse Potter. "–O que era?"

Alec fez uma cara de preocupação. "–Er..."

"–Er... O que?" – Falou um impaciente Draco.

"–Temos más noticias." – Falou culpadamente.

"–O que foi?" – Perguntou o Griffindor ainda de olhos arregalados.

"–Achamos o culpado!" – Sorriu. "–Ele está na ante-sala prestando depoimento para alguns aurores. Depois é a nossa vez!"

"–Até que enfim!" – Expôs Draco.

"–É..." – Disse Harry. Ele estava curioso e com raiva das pessoas que estava atrás daquelas cortinas brancas e feliz por saber que ainda não chegara sua hora de morrer. Mas sentiu seu estômago afundar com o "_Até que enfim_!" do Slytherin. Era como se ele tivesse sido empurrado de um arranha-céus e não tivesse apoio nenhum, apenas esperar para se espatifar no chão. Será que o outro não sentiria sua falta como ele iria sentir? Como seria dali para frente? Eles não podiam mais ser os mesmos. Simplesmente não podiam. O que fariam? Como se tratariam? Como trocariam palavras, sabendo que a primeira vez de ambos foram juntos? Harry por sua nula experiência e Draco pela novidade de fazer sexo com homem. E o que fizeram não foi apenas sexo. Ou foi? Será que para Malfoy só significou uma prática nova? Eram tantas perguntas e absolutamente nenhuma resposta. Não saberia nada de Draco se não exigisse um esclarecimento. Mas não queria pensar naquilo ainda. Afinal tinha que primeiro descobrir quem era o desgraçado que fez isso com Draco.

"–Sentem aí." – Cross empurrou os dois para a cama gentilmente. "–Eu vou pegar aquele imbecil para desfazer esse feitiço, está bem?"– Sorriu amável. Draco quase se engasga ao ver o medibruxo sem aquele sorriso diabólico dele e sendo afável. Como aquele cara podia ser tão ambíguo?

O medibruxo colocou uma cadeira perto dos garotos e foi para o outro lado da enfermaria onde se ouviam vozes agitadas. Potter achou que ouviu uma voz conhecida ecoar nervosamente daquele lugar, mas deixou pra lá vendo a cara de confusão do loiro. "–O que foi?"

"–Meu pai." – Franziu o cenho. "–Achei que ele estaria aqui."

"–Ele não está porque não foi ele quem achou o culpado." – Falou Cross trazendo o acusado que se encontrava de cabeça abaixada e se tremia todo. "–Ele não se empenhou nas investigações."

Harry que mantinha suas vistas perdidas naquelas duas piscinas de gelo que eram os olhos de Malfoy observou o culpado. Uma onde de raiva eletrizou todo o seu corpo. "–Você?" – Cuspiu raivosamente. "–Hunf! Por que será que eu não estou surpreso? Seu maldito traidor!" – Levantou-se Potter com os punhos cerrados em direção àquela figura franzina, suja, eternamente trapaceira e de cabelos empastados. "–Mundungus Fletcher! Seu traidor desgraçado!" – Tentou reunir todas as suas forças se precipitando para cima do ser trêmulo que era segurado firmemente por Alec. "–Eu sempre soube que você não prestava!"

Mas Lupin que se aproximava lentamente com Severus perto dele e o diretor logo mais atrás o impediu. "–Harry, não vale a pena." – Falou compreensível.

Malfoy ficou pasmo com a reação do moreno. Geralmente ele era sempre mais calmo e centrado, mas até que gostou da reação e deu um riso torto. Passou as mãos pelos braços dele enquanto este sentava novamente na cama ao seu lado.

"–Então que se inicie." – Começou Alec que deu um olhar atravessado para Mundungus e continuou. "–Nem tente fazer algo errado aqui, está me entendendo?"

Fletcher acenou nervosamente com a cabeça.

"–Bem melhor." – O medibruxo apertou o braço do outro em sua mão e lhe deu uma varinha ao ver os dois aurores se aproximarem em cantos estratégicos da sala assim como Lupin e Snape. "–Não tente nada, Dunga. Você sabe que eu sou bem mais forte que você e bem mais habilidoso. Se é que você se lembra."

O outro não disse nada, apenas pegou a varinha tremendo visivelmente. E conjurou. "–_**Specialis Revelio**__._" – Começou a voz medrosa de Mundungus.

Nesse momento surgiu uma espécie de cordão reluzente em volta do pescoço de ambos que se ligava em uma linha tênue e quase imperceptível. Cross olhou com alarde para a linha que por pouco não se partia.

"–O que é isso?" – Potter não pode deixar de conter sua curiosidade.

"–Essa linha fina é o que os mantém ligados. Se ela se romper sem ser pelo contra feitiço, Draco morreria e dependendo da resistência de seu corpo, senhor Potter, você também." – Explicou Cross.

Draco apertou a mão de Harry na sua. Sentia curiosidade, alivio, tristeza, medo, saudade antecipada e tantos outros inomináveis sentimentos bagunçados que nem sabia quais pertencia a si ou a Harry. Sentiu dedos firmes em reciprocidade. Nem sabia desde que momento suas mãos se entrelaçaram, mas aquilo era bom e reconfortante. Só isso importava. E bastava.

"–Continue logo com isso." – Disse arrastadamente Alec.

Então Mundugus Fletcher pronunciou as palavras que dariam liberdade a ambos. "–_**Elus ardus**_." – E então as 'amarras' de luz que envolvia ambos de dissolveu em uma fumaça brilhosa e azulada no ar.

Nesse mesmo momento os garotos sentiram uma fraqueza grande cair sobre eles, não sentiam mais nada com relação aos sentimentos um do outro, mas sentiam-se como se estivessem sendo puxados pelos umbigos usando chave de portal. Porém eles não foram a lugar nenhum. Quer dizer, somente para o estado de inconsciência completa.

Alec Cross se precipitou alarmado para os dois meninos caídos para trás na cama. "–Meu Merlin!" – Alarmou-se um pouco. "–Eles não respiram!"

E todos os presentes ficaram estáticos com aquela afirmação.

**Continua.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Chegando na reta final! Hahaha, vocês querem me matar não querem? Mas é bom uma pequena emoção de vez em quando, não? Como eu estou de **muito** bom humor eu publiquei antes de quinta =D, mas o próximo capítulo só vai sair na quinta da próxima semana. Tudo normalmente :3

Até que enfim descobriram o culpado. –q Falta ainda algumas coisas... quem sabe uns três capítulos ainda e mais o epílogo. Ou só mais um com a morte deles e o funeral! Hahahahah #Apanha# Eu realmente não sei. . Tivemos mais participação do Alec :3 E perdoem os erros gramaticais e ortográficos, estou sem tempo para muita coisa.

Mas as coisas vão dar umas reviravoltas sinistras. –q Espero que gostem e **não** vou dar ênfase à guerra. Só estou com cabeça para a continuação de Hysteria (lendo tudo sobre gravidez!) e um novo long que veio na minha mente enquanto eu estava no ônibus voltando da universidade escutando meu velho Muse. É o Universo Alternativo nosso de cada dia, mas não vou dar detalhes ainda (_Mas é Drarry, claro!_) :3 Acho que a única fic minha que vai abordar a guerra e a Hysteria, não sei se tenho mais essa coragem. –q Embora eu tenha criado vários fins alternativos na minha cabeça. =p

#Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha loirinha fofa, ninda, sarcástica como ninguém e companheira de Psicologia Brus que nunca manda review, né sua vaca? (_não se preocupem isso é tratamento carinhoso_) Mas adoro esse seu humor irônico que me faz rir tanto, então está perdoada :**3**

Me desculpem, está sem lemon. Mas eu estou meio que passando por um momento meio Fluffy então não saiu, mas não se preocupem isso passa. :3

Espero as _**Reviews**_, elas me motivam e MUITO!

Kissus.


	8. Fury, rage and similar

**Capítulo 8:**Fury, rage and similar**.**

**BetaReader: ?**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter... J. K...

[Presente de aniversário para a Márcia B. S.]

* * *

_Então Mundugus Fletcher pronunciou as palavras que dariam liberdade a ambos. "–__**Elus ardus**__." – E então as 'amarras' de luz que envolvia ambos se dissolveram em uma fumaça brilhosa e azulada no ar._

_Nesse mesmo momento os garotos sentiram uma fraqueza grande cair sobre eles, não sentiam mais nada com relação aos sentimentos um do outro, mas sentiam-se como se estivessem sendo puxados pelos umbigos usando chave de portal. Porém eles não foram a lugar nenhum. Quer dizer, somente para o estado de inconsciência completa._

_Alec Cross se precipitou alarmado para os dois meninos caídos para trás na cama. "–Meu Merlin!" – Alarmou-se um pouco. "–Eles não respiram!"_

_E todos os presentes ficaram estáticos com aquela afirmação._

A expressão de susto do medibruxo foi rapidamente substituía por uma raiva que o rapaz não fazia nem questão de conter. Avançou com fúria para Fletcher o agarrando pela gola da blusa. "–O que você fez, seu maldito? Matou os meninos? Não tem amor a vida não?" – Seus olhos cor de mel tinham um brilho avermelhado de cólera.

Os outros não deram um passo sequer e pareciam até mesmo não respirarem.

"–E-e-e-eu não sei. Eu ju-juro." – Ele tremia visivelmente.

Alec o sacudiu com força. "–NÃO MINTA pra mim!"

"–Mas eu não estou. Eu não estou. Eu juro." – Mundugus estava totalmente nervoso. Ele sabia muito bem do que um Alec raivoso era capaz.

"–Acho que ele está certo, Cross." – Começou Snape. "–acho que seria melhor você descobrir alguma coisa para que o meu afilhado não morra." – Falou friamente.

"–_Ambos_ não morram, Severus." – Completou Dumbledore.

O medibruxo soltou o preso com repugnância. "—Levem esse inútil daqui." – Se dirigiu aos aurores e tentando se recompor. "–Eu queria muito que vocês pudessem sair. Depressa." – Falou empurrando todos que ainda estavam estáticos de choque. Cross retirou a varinha de dentro do bolso, na realidade ele não sabia o que fazer. Aquilo NUNCA tinha acontecido. Tentou feitiços complexos, simples e todos que conseguiu se lembrar e absolutamente nada. Tinha que trabalhar contra o tempo já que o corpo humano só agüenta sobreviver sem ar por volta de apenas dez minutos. E já tinham se passado relembrar todo o processo do feitiço. Faltava apenas um minuto. "–Claro!" – Pensou alto e aliviado. Se ele tinha conjurado o feitiço _Specialis Revelio_ ele teria que colocar um fim nele. Afinal a magia dos dois estava muito confusa depois da separação daquela maldição de ligação de sangue e tudo que começou tinha que ser concluído. Mas tinha que ser o próprio Mundugus e mais ninguém. Correu desesperado até a porta e se atirou em cima de Fletcher. "–Venha comigo. Termine o _negócio_."

"–Mas eu já terminei!" – Exclamou confuso. O ex-membro da Ordem da Fênix não tinha muita idéia do que fazer, aquele feitiço ele aprendera praticamente na hora de conjurá-lo em cima de Draco naquela noite há quase um mês atrás.

"–Não terminou não." – Retrucou. "–Vamos. Você tem apenas trinta segundos."

E de repente Alec colocou a varinha na mão do homem franzino, mandando este conjurar um feitiço de finalização que prontamente foi murmurado. "–_**Finite Incantatem**_."

Logo os meninos tornaram em um sopro só, engolindo ar o mais profundo que podiam. Draco estava quase roxo devido a sua brancura mais acentuada que a de Harry que tossia com as mãos apoiadas na cama.

"–O que foi isso?" – Perguntou Potter assim que se recompôs, contudo o choque que ainda estava desenhado em suas íris limpidamente verdes.

"–É verdade." – Draco estava visivelmente assombrado.

Alec não disse absolutamente nada e abraçou os dois quando chegou suficientemente perto.

Os garotos apenas corresponderam já que estavam tão aliviados quanto o homem.

"–Vocês são tão sentimentais." – Expôs um Malfoy meio sem jeito não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

"–Cala a boca, Draco. Você gosta que eu sei." – Sorriu Harry.

O loiro apenas revirou os olhos.

Cross se distanciou de ambos com um olhar enigmático. "–Como estão? O que sentem?"

"–Eu estou bem." – Harry deu de ombros e virando suas vistas para Malfoy disse. "–Não sinto mais nada." – Completou, mas mordeu a própria língua ao falar aquilo, pois a frase soara ambígua demais.

"–Eu também, não sinto nada." – Disse Malfoy meio amargurado, mas, obviamente, sem demonstrar. "–Não sinto mais nenhuma ligação com _Potter_."

O estômago de Harry deu voltas e acabou afundando em tal proporção que ele achou que sentiria o chão. Então era assim? Draco já estava o tratando como antes, cuspindo seu sobrenome como se fosse uma doença? Sentia a pontada da raiva atrelada a decepção. E ele como um idiota pensou que seria diferente quando voltasse a viver sem aquela maldição de ligação. Seu sentimento não era correspondido, se apaixonara sozinho durante aquele quase um mês. Mas já perdeu muita coisa na vida. Uma a mais uma amenos não fazia tanta diferença assim, mesmo que fosse Draco, mesmo que fosse aquele que realmente o tirava o chão, fazia seu coração acelerar e o ar ficar escasso. "–É... concordo com o _Malfoy_." – Harry Potter também sabia ser vingativo, também sabia jogar muito bem o jogo.

Draco enrijeceu o maxilar. Malfoy? O loiro não era bobo nem nada. Tinha consciência que o moreno estava machucado e que realmente gostava dele, mas ele tinha que se afastar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida não olharia somente para o próprio umbigo. Na realidade aquilo ainda era um pouco egoísta. Não entregaria Harry só para poder vê-lo sempre. Afinal não era mistério para ninguém que o Lorde das Trevas queria Potter morto.

Alec percebeu o clima meio pesado. Eles estavam voltando a ser como eram assim que aquela maldição foi colocada. Pensava em como o ser humano, apesar de toda a sua intelectualidade, poderia ser tão estúpido. Estava tão na cara que um gostava mesmo do outro que era cômico em seu humor peculiar. "–Garotos, vou fazer mais alguns exames para ver se a magia foi realmente tirada por completo com alguns exames hoje. Eu volto daqui a duas semanas para fazer um último _check__up_. Certo?"

"–Não precisamos de _check__up_. Estamos bem." – Disse uma voz arrastada.

"–É melhor prevenir." – Harry falou indiferentemente.

"–Correto meu caro Harry." – Abriu seu largo sorriso.

O Gryffindor sorriu da mesma forma, adorava as inconstâncias do medibruxo e os olhares que ele dava era como se soubesse mais do que demonstrava.

Em resumo os dois tiveram que passar mais dois dias na enfermaria para satisfazer os caprichos de Alec Cross. Ambos não trocavam muitas palavras, não que o moreno não quisesse, mas Draco é que não dava nenhuma chance. Respondia apenas em monossílabos e acenos de cabeça. O que estava deixando Harry possesso.

O medibruxo se despediu de ambos ligeiramente já que voltaria em duas semanas. Aqueles exames não precisavam tanto assim, mas ele se sentiu sensibilizado, coisa rara, para unir os dois. Porém só daria uma força, porque se eles realmente colocassem dificuldades ele não se meteria mais. Tinha suas próprias preocupações para ficar cuidando da vida amorosa de dois adolescentes birrentos.

**-x-**

Harry foi recebido com festa assim que entrou no salão comunal Gryffindor.

"–Harry!" – Hermione foi a primeira a abraçá-lo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "–É bom ter você de volta." – Sorriu segurando sua mão.

"–É bom estar aqui de novo." – Retrucou sem jeito jogando o malão com seus pertences no sofá.

Logo todos os alunos da casa estavam lá para cumprimentá-lo e perguntar como Malfoy agia, se ele não tentou nenhuma azaração e de como devia ter sido repugnante ter que dividir o dormitório com um Slytherin. Ron sorria aliviado juntamente com Simas que fazia cara de nojo a cada vez que lembrava o selinho de Harry com Draco. Algumas meninas da Ravenclaw e até mesmo da Huflepuff estavam lá e deram boas vindas para o moreno.

Combinaram uma festa para a noite do dia seguinte na Sala Precisa, já que era sábado. E Rony já usava o _Marauder's Map_ para ver em que momento eles poderia sair naquela noite para comprar doces e cervejas amanteigadas para a festa.

Harry fingia sorrisos e acenava. Não que ele não estivesse feliz por estar de volta a sua casa e rever seus amigos, poder jogar Quadribol novamente, já que o ultimo jogo, que Harry não participou, eles ganharam apertado da Ravenclaw. A situação não estava boa. Mas só uma coisa ia e voltava em sua mente, alguém na realidade. Alguém branco, de nariz empinado e frases ácidas que Potter aprendeu a gostar. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo, pensando e sentindo, mas já não podia mais. E isso o atormentava.

**-x-**

Draco foi recebido como um verdadeiro rei.

"–Draquinho..." – Pansy foi a primeiro a se jogar sobre ele. "–Sentimos tanto sua falta." – Quase dava um beijo em sua boca, mas o albino se desviou a tempo.

"–É bom ter você de volta, Draco." – Sorriu Zabini.

Malfoy riu de volta. Blase era um dos únicos que ele realmente sentiu falta, afinal eram poucos em que era realmente emocionante jogar xadrez bruxo.

"–Hum... voltou da sua lua-de-mel com o Potter?" – Começou Theodore Nott. "–Achei que estivesse gostando do mestiço." – Sorriu enviesado.

"–Poupe-me, Nott. Não estou com humor para discutir com crianças." – Respondeu arrastadamente fingindo tédio.

Nott sorriu. "–É bom, mesmo assim, tê-lo de volta." – Malfoy arqueou a sobrancelha. "–Não seria interessante perder um aliado como você para aqueles Gryffindors."

"–Perspicaz meu caro, Nott. Você tem toda a razão."

"–Claro. Não seria conveniente se você se apaixonasse pelo Eleito." – Disse maldosamente. "–Ou se apaixonou?"

"–Deixe de ser ridículo, Nott. O Draquinho nunca se interessaria por aquele porco espinho. Ele tem gosto e classe. Bem diferente de certas pessoas aqui, não é mesmo?" – A loira destilou o seu veneno deixando o outro Slytherin sem fala.

O loiro calou-se. Era ÓBVIO que ele tinha classe e bom gosto, mas irremediavelmente ele estava apaixonado por Harry. O que ele iria fazer? Só Merlin sabia. Então tratou de fazer a política da boa vizinhança abraçando e cumprimentado a todos que vieram recebê-lo, mesmo que tudo, para alguns, não passasse de falsidade.

"–Vamos fazer uma festa." – Blase disse. "–Vamos para Hogsmead comprar umas bebidas e amanhã a gente abala aqui no salão comunal. O que acham?" – Perguntou a todos os presentes.

"–_Claro_." – Festa era com eles mesmos. Principalmente se rolasse bebida e vários lugares escuros. O que não era problema nas masmorras com aquela fraca e inebriante luz esverdeada.

"–Então vamos! E aí... quem é que tem dinheiro? Cathy? Você tá me devendo dinheiro daquela aposta..." – Draco rumava para o seu quarto, ainda ouvia Zabini falando alegremente com os colegas de casa.

Trancou a porta do quarto e deitou de costas para a cama. Era bom voltar para os Slytherins. Ele não se sentia mais tão estranho, estava com aqueles na qual ele pertencia, mas quem ele queria pertencer não estava e nem estaria ali. Ele tinha seus deveres como Malfoy e não deixaria o cicatriz atrapalhar mais do que já havia feito. Seria tudo como antes. E seu pai? Que ele se danasse. Eles iriam conversar, ele tinha plena certeza disso, mas ele diria tudo. Tudo mesmo. Não que fosse corajoso, mas era teimoso e aquela teimosia poderia servir para alguma coisa afinal de contas. Respirou fundo rumando para o banheiro, ainda tinha aulas naquele dia e para sua pose de puro-sangue inabalável ele iria.

**Noite de sábado.**

Todos os alunos já estavam saindo sorrateiramente da Torre Gryffindor para a Sala Precisa. Eles se revezavam em pequenos grupos que eram levados por Neville que tinha em seu poder o _Marauder's Map_. Para trás ficaram apenas Ron que brincava com um fiapo solto de sua blusa desgastada, Harry que estava calado apenas olhando o crepitar das chamas na lareira e uma preocupada Hermione que observava fixamente o moreno, sentada no outro sofá.

"–O Neville tá demorando." – Comentou Rony para o nada.

"–Hum hum." – Respondeu Mione.

O garoto que sobreviveu continuou calado.

"–Harry. Está tudo bem com você? Está sentindo alguma coisa?" – Inquiriu a morena.

"–Hum?" – perguntou Potter. "–Falou comigo?"

"–Cara, você tá péssimo." – Disse o ruivo.

"–Valeu, Ron. Isso é muito animador." – Harry não pode se impedir de ironizar.

"–Mas essa sua cara parece de enterro e não a de quem vai para uma festa só para ele." – Essa era a forma dele dizer o quanto estava preocupado.

"–Vamos." – O moreno se levantou. "–Podemos ir sem o mapa."

"–Mas e o Filch?" – Mione alarmou-se.

"–Desde quando nós ligamos para o Filch?" – Harry não estava a fim de esperar.

"–Apoiado, vamos. Eu quero comer." – Sorriu o ruivo rumando para o buraco do retrato e sendo seguido pela namorada e pelo melhor amigo.

**-Drarry-**

"–_Bem vindo Harry_!" – Todos disseram em uníssono assim que a senha foi murmurada e ele entrou seguido pelos amigos.

"–Obrigado." – Disse. Não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Se fosse Draco... Droga! Estava pensando nele mais uma vez.

O tema 'As boas vindas de Harry' era na realidade só um pretexto para que todos fizessem uma festa e algo clandestino. O moreno pode ver que tudo foi bem arquitetado para os preparativos de apenas um dia. Estavam todos dançando aos embalos de uma música que ele realmente não sabia de onde vinha, mas tinha quase certeza que era da banda _Às esquisitonas_. A iluminação bem fraca só deixava a silhueta de alguns que se contorciam alegremente com a música. Nos cantos ainda mais escuros da ampla sala tinha alguns casais de namorados aos agarros e beijos. Harry nunca se sentiu tão só em toda a sua vida e a culpa era de Draco.

"–Vem." – Gynne puxou o moreno pelo braço para que se sentasse entre as almofadas do sofá vinho que tinha aparecido por conta da festa e o moreno se deixou levar.

Mione e Ron os seguiram, para o desgosto da ruiva, e ficaram conversando sobre vários assuntos até que Gynne exclamou.

"–Vocês sabiam que os Slytherins também estão fazendo uma festa para o Malfoy?" – Soltou em tom de escarnaria.

"–É?" – Potter arqueou as sobrancelhas alimentando seu interesse súbito que não passou despercebido aos olhos de Hermione.

"–Eu vi Zabini indo comprar _firewhiskey_ e cervejas amanteigadas ontem no mesmo horário que a gente." – Falou Rony. "–Mas a deles nem se compara com a nossa." – Gabou-se.

"–Eu é que não imaginei que o doninha fosse receber uma festa." – Sorriu a ruiva.

"–Por que não?" – Falou Potter de supetão. "–Ele merece tanto quanto eu! Afinal ele passou quase um mês distante dos amigos dele de casa."

"–Harry? Você está com febre? Protegendo aquele lá?" – O ruivo o olhava como se ele tivesse adquirido alguma doença contagiosa.

"–O que é que tem? Só por que eles são da _casa da cobra_ eles não têm sentimentos?"

"–Isso mesmo." – Falou Ron em seu preconceito.

O moreno respirou fundo sob os olhares incompreensíveis de seus amigos e levantou-se.

"–Aonde vai?" – Gynne questionou.

"–Andar por ai." – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos rumando para a saída.

"–Eu vou com você." – Disse já se levantando.

"–Não!" – Apressou-se. "–Eu quero ir sozinho." – E saiu.

**-x-**

Aquela festa estava no mínimo chata. Draco estava afundado no sofá enquanto via Pansy se agarrando com Blase ao som de alguma música de batidas fortes, outros se agarravam calorosos no escuro e Crabbe e Goyle se empanturravam com os doces e salgados. Várias Slytherins o chamaram para dançar, mas o loiro estava achando aquilo tudo uma chatice e recusou cada oferta. Onde estava Potter para contar alguma piada sem noção e fazê-lo rir? Não... Ele tinha que tirar aquele testa rachada da cabeça. Então resolveu dar o fora daquele lugar abafado e passear pelos corredores desertos. Será que estaria legal a festa na Sala Precisa? Tentou afastar os pensamentos da cabeça e andar pelos corredores que fossem bem distantes daquele lugar e saiu.

Passaram-se vinte minutos desde que Malfoy estava longe do seu salão comunal e passou pelo Barão Sangrento, Nick e até a Mulher Cinzenta estava por lá. E nada de Harry! Mas espere. Ele não estava procurando por ele, então pra que ele estava pensando isso? Quem ele estava pensando em enganar? É claro que estava procurando o cicatriz, porém o outro não teria a mesma idéia que ele e mesmo se tivesse o que falariam um ao outro caso estivessem frente a frente? Era melhor não brincar com a sorte e rumar para as Masmorras... E assim ele o fez.

**-x-**

O moreno continuava a andar displicente pelos cantos escuros de Hogwarts. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo de ficar andando de lá pra cá em todo o castelo. Draco Malfoy. Ele queria vê-lo, pronto. Ele não precisava de desculpas, estava atraído pelo loiro e pronto. Era Gryffindor não era? Ou seja, suficientemente corajoso para lutar pelo que queria. Ele não tinha medo de Voldemort e iria ter de uma cara teatralmente azeda? Nunca! Então foi para o local onde ele evitou durante aqueles vinte minutos. As masmorras.

Então andou mais um pouco e avistou uma cabeleira loira prestes a chegar na passagem secreta e murmurar a senha. Apressou o passo. "–Draco?"

O loiro que até aquele momento não o tinha visto acelerou o passo em desespero. Não sabia se era forte o suficiente para agüentar o cheiro de Harry mesmo que não estivesse mais sob a Maldição.

Mas o moreno que não era bobo e nem nada adiantou ainda mais o passou alcançando o escorregadio Malfoy e o segurando pelo braço. "–Precisamos conversar." – Sua voz saiu inconscientemente rouca. Parecia que o efeito da Maldição ainda estava ali.

"–Não temos nada para conversar, Potter." – Cuspiu tentando se desvencilhar do aperto. "–Me solte."

"–Não até você falar comigo direito."

"–Não temos nada para falar. Acabou. O feiti-" – Sentiu-se sendo puxado para longe. "–O que está fazendo Harry?"

O Eleito deu uma risadinha de lado. O outro já estava cedendo. Afinal foi chamado de 'Harry'. Só parou quando entraram em uma sala desativada do mesmo andar. Jogou o loiro na parede e trancou a porta com alguns feitiços.

"–O que pensa que está fazendo? Abra a merda dessa porta já!" – Falou colérico.

"–Não!" – Expôs categórico. "–Não até eu saber por que você me evitou ontem e hoje o dia todo? Eu sei..." – Harry estava blefando, mas era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar.

"–Sabe o quê?" – O loiro tremeu.

"–Eu sei que você ainda gosta de mim." – Viu o outro arregalar os olhos. "–Que gosta tanto quanto eu gosto de você." – Declarou-se por fim.

"–Você está ficando é louco." – Bufou raivosamente desencostando seu corpo da parede e indo em direção ao outro perigosamente, mas prosseguiu. "–A maldição deve ter afetado seus miolos já partidos."

"–Quer que eu prove? Eu provo." – Falou com raiva mal contida.

Draco engoliu em seco recuando um passo. Será mesmo ou ele estava logrando? É... É isso. Ele não tinha provas, aquilo era um blefe. Só ele tinha visto como a maldição se comportava na seção reservada. Então desafiou. "–Eu duvido, prove."

Harry sorriu torto, era só aquilo que ele estava esperando. Então se aproximou do outro fazendo Malfoy encostar-se na parede fria colando seus corpos. "–Eu vou provar." – Gemeu deixando seu hálito quente e fresco tocar o rosto de alabastro.

"–Saia de perto de mim." – Tentou fazer a voz soar imperiosa, mas falhou miseravelmente. Estava se sentindo acuado.

"–Eu não. Eu sei que você quer." – Roçou seus lábios, mas não fez mais do que isso, queria ver Draco implorar ou então não agüentar e tomar a sua boca com fúria.

**Continua.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Bom, mais um capítulo prontinho e no dia certo =p

Eu tava pensando seriamente em tirar a fic de publicação e parar. Motivo? Bom, eu recebi algumas PMs reviews do tipo _ripadoras_ mesmo dizendo que esta fic estava demais parecendo com outra. Então eu pedi o link e li. E realmente parece, mesmo. Embora a autora do outro enrole bem muito por uma lemon (O que eu realmente acho tosco, isso é só para prender os leitores ¬¬') e a fic é Norte Americana. Não tiro o merecimento da fic que eu li. Ela é simplesmente ótima, mandei review e recomendo, mas daí a dizer que eu fiz com base nela é sacanagem. E como me disseram, existem milhões de fics onde o Harry e o Draco são presos por elos de casamento. O que não ocorre na minha porque **não** **é** elo de **casamento** é maldição mesmo! (Olhem o nome da fic: Lovely Curse. **Curse** é **maldição** em inglês para os _burros de plantão_ que não sabem nada de inglês. Será que é tão difícil olhar o nome da fanfic? hein? Por que se leram os capítulos é porque sabem ler, provavelmente (se não forem pseudo-analfabetos), muito menos são cegos ^^') Então, em consideração a quem gosta (_**que por sinal amo cada review de vocês**_) eu vou continuar até o epílogo e seja o que Deus e Merlin quiserem. Agora não mandem reviews **ridículas** de como está parecida se eu realmente quisesse fazer uma baseada na Bond eu simplesmente mandaria uma PM para a Anna Fugazzi e pediria (Embora eu ria horrores das 'comentários super inteligentes' que eu leio). Volto a repetir que não é recorrência até porque o desenrolar dos fatos é diferente e em nenhuma outra fic tem o gostoso Alec Cross. Quem quiser ler continue a ler quem não quiser pare e pronto. Simples assim. E eu realmente não sei por que raios eu estou dando explicações, afinal isso cansa os meus belos e finos dedos que poderiam estar escrevendo uma fic e não _isso_. (Talvez eu tenha parecido muito sarcástica, mas não se preocupem. Eu fui mesmo). :**3**

Eu quero deixar bem claro que esse recado não é para as minhas leitoras fofas. :**3**

Agora deixando de lado coisas irrelevantes ^^' vamos falar da fic...

O nome do capítulo (_fúria, ira e afins_) foi bem a cara do Cross, a do Draco e a do Harry, não? Ehehe. E o que vocês acham? Malfoy vai resistir ou não? Façam suas apostas que até mesmo eu não sei! :**3 **Mas acho que vocês já sabem, né? Não é por nada não... mas até eu estou gostando do começo do próximo capítulo! Hahaha.

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


	9. Lies and Trust

**Capítulo**** 9: **Lies and Trust

**BetaReader: #**Analisando outras fics**#**

**Disclaimer:** Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Rowling. '-'

**Nota:** Essa capítulo, assim como o anterior, é presente de aniversário para a **Márcia B. S**. (SamaraKiss). Mas esse _**em especial**_ eu dedico a ela. Márcia... Espero que goste do lemon Draco SEME totalmente pra você! :3 FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO E MUITO PINHÃO PRA NÓS! #Agarra#

* * *

_Draco engoliu em seco recuando um passo. Será mesmo ou ele estava logrando? É... É isso. Ele não tinha provas, aquilo era um blefe. Só ele tinha visto como a maldição se comportava na seção reservada. Então desafiou. "–Eu duvido, prove."_

_Harry sorriu torto, era só aquilo que ele estava esperando. Então se aproximou do outro fazendo Malfoy encostar-se na parede fria colando seus corpos. "–Eu vou provar." – Gemeu deixando seu hálito quente e fresco tocar o rosto de alabastro._

"–_Saia de perto de mim." – Tentou fazer a voz soar imperiosa, mas falhou miseravelmente. Estava se sentindo acuado._

"–_Eu não. Eu sei que você quer." – Roçou seus lábios, mas não fez mais do que isso, queria ver Draco implorar ou então não agüentar e tomar a sua boca com fúria._

E Malfoy fez. Agarrou Harry pela cintura retirando qualquer espaço que pudesse existir entre seus corpos e tomou os lábios do Gryffindor com afinco, enfiando sua língua quente e sedenta que já não agüentava mais de desejo. Mas Draco já sabia que não agüentaria muito, não conseguia resistir aquilo. Era impossível para ele ficar perto de Harry e não fazer nada. Por isso tratou logo de agir. Desencostou-se da parede e encaminhou Harry ainda no beijo até a mesa mais próxima o fazendo sentar sobre. Enfiou a mão atrevidamente por baixo da blusa tocando aquela cintura de formas masculinamente perfeitas, subiu as mãos até colidir nos mamilos, desceu a boca dos lábios do moreno para o pescoço, mordiscando, lambendo e sugando com toda a sua vontade. Comprimia seus corpos um de encontro ao outro já sentindo a ereção do moreno em seu abdômen. Aquilo era o paraíso.

Harry respondia com desejo, gemendo, mordendo o próprio lábio para não gritar, arranhando aquelas costas alvas por cima da camisa branca, puxando aqueles fios loiros com seus dedos para não se desgrudarem nunca mais. "–Draco. Eu quero." – Gemeu para o loiro olhando nos olhos deste.

Draco fez um aceno de cabeça em confirmação esboçando em seu rosto um riso torpe e sensual. Era claro que Potter queria e assim como ele também e não conseguiria mais parar ali, não depois de tocar naquela substância viciante chamada Harry Potter. Deitou-o na mesa ficando parcialmente sobre e entre as pernas dele. Desabotoou a camisa e jogou a gravata vermelha no chão poeirento. Friccionou suas excitações onde ambos gemeram e se perderam em mais um beijo ardente repleto de palavras mudas que ambos compreendiam muito bem.

De repente Harry o empurrou. Ele estava querendo Draco, rápido e urgentemente. Com o impulso fez ambos ficarem sentado na mesa. Arrancou a blusa e a gravata verde com decisão, afastou o loiro com a mão para que os dois se levantassem. Puxou Malfoy se encostando à parede e sentindo um corpo esguio lhe prensar contra a superfície plana, assim como mãos finas e firmes abrirem a sua calça e deslizarem para o interior de sua cueca. "–Ahh... Draco." – Arqueou as costas cerrando as vistas.

Malfoy não perdeu tempo. Enquanto o masturbava com uma mão a outra retirava a calça dele urgentemente. "–Hunm..." – Gemeu só em ver aquela cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. Ele tinha se livrado daquela doença, maldição, o que fosse, mas a sua sede de Harry continuava da mesma forma. Ele queria ter aquele corpo, possuir ou ser possuído não importava se fosse Potter a fazê-lo.

O Gryffindor fez o mesmo, tentando não se concentrar naquela mão habilidosa que o manipulava habilmente. Retirou com dificuldade a calça do Slytherin e começou a tocá-lo da mesma forma. Ambos gemeram com o contato, as testas suadas se tocavam enquanto as mãos faziam o seu trabalho e os gemidos escorriam de suas bocas.

Draco parou de tocar em Harry e retirou a mão deste de onde estava.

Potter o olhou interrogativo, mas o loiro apenas sorriu a abaixou-se ficando de joelhos a sua frente. Sentiu uma língua libertina viajar em seu baixo ventre e a única coisa que conseguiu foi gemer e apoiar as mãos nos ombros do albino.

Draco aproximou-se sentindo o cheiro tentador que aquela pele exalava, passou a língua por toda a extensão ouvindo choramingos cobiçosos e sentindo arranhados perto de sua clavícula. Tomou o membro de Harry com vontade, fazendo movimentos amorais de vai e vem, sentindo os quadris do outro acompanhar o seu ritmo. Passava as mãos naquelas pernas tentadoramente sensuais enquanto mordia a ponta e lambia em um pedido de desculpas para logo depois engoli-lo com desejo.

"–Ahnm... ahnm... Dra-draco..." – Harry olhava aquela cena que desenrolava logo mais a abaixo, o que aumentava ainda mais a sua vontade. Sentia-se horrivelmente corado pelo loiro fazer aquilo tudo olhando para si. "–Eu... hunm..." – Ele realmente queria dizer, avisar, mas foi tarde demais. "–Draco... ahh." – Gozou naquela boca deliciosamente macia.

Malfoy sorriu limpando o canto dos lábios e se levantando. Abraçou Potter esperando que ele se recompusesse. Afinal ele também queria e aquela noite era pequena para a vontade que o consumia por dentro, sentiu leves beijinhos em seu pescoço o que não ajudava em nada aquela excitação que chega doía em espera. Levantou o rosto do moreno fazendo seus lábios se colarem e Harry sentir o próprio gosto na sua boca. Passou as mãos em todo o corpo do Eleito parando nas nádegas apertando com gosto.

"–Ahunm..." – Harry estava apenas se deixando levar por aquelas sensações. Pensou que nunca mais teria o loiro como o estava tendo agora. Agarrou-se no pescoço a sua frente passando os braços por este e sussurrando um "Eu quero" depravadamente.

Draco quase teve o seu ápice ali mesmo. Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

Potter o ajudou tirando o resto da calça que ainda estava nos seus pés, os sapatos e a meia, sentindo mãos firmes tocarem o seu membro semi-ereto, pegando um pouco de seu sêmen e em seguida dois dedos adentrarem em seu interior virgem. Agarrou-se ao peito nu do Slytherin arfando com a invasão, afogando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço branco.

Draco se segurava ao máximo que podia para não vira-lo de costas e mostrar o quanto o que Potter sabia era verdade, mas seria paciente. Então soube que ele estava preparado quando sentiu o outro acompanhar seu ritmo e pedir um 'mais' de uma forma tão sensual que ele apenas acatou retirando seus dedos e abrindo levemente as pernas do moreno e se forçando para dentro e parando apenas quando estava completamente ali.

O Gryffindor se agarrou com força enlaçando as pernas na cintura de Draco, sentindo aquela invasão deliciosa dentro de si, esqueceu até de respirar quando Malfoy fez uma leve pressão em seu interior.

Com o passar do tempo ambos gemiam em cada estocada, em cada velocidade aumentada, dentro de cada beijo. Eles se afogavam naquele emaranhado de pernas, carnes, desejos e saudades. Tocavam-se em um beijo e selavam que o que havia ocorrido naquele quase um mês era real e ninguém mudaria este fato, nem mesmo Draco Malfoy com sua vasta teimosia. Os gemidos se perdiam naquela saleta, apenas o suor cobria os dois e era testemunha daqueles atos que se o cume se fez presente e eles se derramaram um no outro.

Ofegando Draco saiu de Harry e o beijou mais uma vez.

"–Eu não disse?" – O moreno sorriu. "–Que eu provaria."

O loiro riu torto. Ele não sabia muito como reagir. Ficaria com Harry? Mas aquilo era uma sentença de ser deserdado pelo pai ou pior, visto que era para entregar o Eleito ao Lorde das Trevas.

"–Como ficamos?" – Harry perguntou meio temeroso, mas o olhando decididamente nos olhos.

Draco passou a mãos em seus cabelos loiro-claros. "–Eu não sei, Harry." – Confessou.

"–Por que você não sabe? Seu pai? Você está com medo do que ele possa fazer comigo?"

"–Também." – Afirmou. "–Mas existem muitas outras coisas."

"–O quê?" – Quis saber. "–Se você falar eu posso ajudar. Draco, se eu vim atrás de você é porque eu realmente gosto de você e quero ficar com você sempre. Você está com medo dele te deserdar é isso?" – O Slytherin não disse nada. O que Harry entendeu como confirmação. "–Eu estou aqui por você e sempre vou estar."

"–Você não entende." – Disse raivosamente. "–Eu lutei durante toda a minha vida para conseguir uma aprovação do meu pai. E agora..." – Afastou-se praguejando.

"–Você não precisa da aprovação de ninguém para viver, Draco." – Disse amargamente. "–Você não é uma copia dele, graças a Merlin."

"–Se eu sou ou deixo de ser o problema é meu." – Sibilou com raiva.

"–E MEU TAMBÉM, Draco Malfoy. Nós não somos mais inimigos e nem sabemos mais ser e eu não quero que tudo volte a ser como era antes. Eu quero você, só você. Será que você é tão cego que não consegue enxergar tudo isso?" – Seu corpo fraquejava e ele na saberia dizer se era pelo que acabara de fazer ou pela indiferença desenhada na face aristocrática do outro.

Draco começou a se vestir, não dizia nada. Ele queria proteger Harry. Será que o idiota não via isso? Claro que não. Ele não poderia saber. Quem estava sendo idiota era ele.

Potter também vestiu-se, mas parou enquanto via Draco calçar os sapatos. "–Então é assim?"

"–Assim o que, Potter?"

"–Você vai sempre ser o covarde que lambe os sapatos do Lucius?"

"–NÃO FALE do que não sabe." – Aproximou-se.

"–Porque é tão difícil pra você tomar a decisão certa?"

"–Decisão certa?" – Ultrajou-se. "–Decisão certa?" – Respirou fundo para tentar conter as palavras que subiam em sua garganta. "–Quer a verdade?" – Draco sabia que não era suficientemente corajoso para falar a verdade e envolver Harry mais ainda naquilo tudo.

"–Claro que quero." – As íris verdes o olhavam confusas por trás dos óculos redondos.

"–Essa foi a minha pior escolha." – Aquilo doía falar, mas era preciso. "–Eu me senti realmente atraído por você. Você é bonitinho, dava pro gasto e eu resolvi experimentar."

Potter arregalou os olhos sentindo um vazio dentro de si. Estava dormente demais para perceber o monstro do desgosto se retorcer em seu estômago. "–Você está mentindo." – Afirmou.

"–Não estou... e eu gostei, sabe? É bom transar de vez em quando com homens. Variar. E você estava mais próximo, veio a calhar." – Deu seu riso mais debochado e saiu, mas antes de bater a porta avisou. "–Não me procure mais, Potter."

O Gryffindor simplesmente perdeu o dom da fala. Aquilo era mentira. O que ele viu nos olhos de Draco enquanto eles faziam amor era um sentimento verdadeiro. Ele estava mentindo... Não! Ele não estava. Ele era um Malfoy. O que Harry esperaria de um Malfoy que não fosse alguns sentimentos perversos? Ele não procuraria mais Draco. Nunca mais. Vestiu-se e rumou para a Torre. Iria tomar banho e tirar aquele cheiro de sua pele e não se recordaria nunca mais daquele imbecil.

**-x-**

Draco fechou a porta com um nó na garganta. Sentia um desespero enorme em chorar, colocar para fora aquela falta de esperança. Por que ele não disse a verdade? Por quê? Mas de que adiantaria? Quando Harry descobrisse o odiaria da mesma forma. Escondeu-se em uma parte escura do corredor esperando Potter sair para poder vê-lo. E o avistou com a cara fechada rumando para o salão comunal Gryffindor. Sentiu um arrependimento comer as suas entranhas, mas não voltaria atrás. Talvez um dia Potter o agradecesse. Agradecer? Hunf! Jamais. O moreno agora o odiava mais do que nunca. Depois que o ouviu murmurar a senha, foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se exausto para mergulhar em um sono sem sonhos.

**-Drarry-**

Uma semana e meia se passou e Draco não trocava nem olhares com o Gryffindor. Só às vezes quando cruzava com aquelas íris esverdeadas no Salão Principal e o que via era apenas ódio. Que bom. Tinha funcionado, mas ele se sentia meio vazio. Mas o que ele queria que Harry fizesse? Que ele corresse ainda atrás dele? O cicatriz não era um daqueles Slytherins que precisavam do apoio do brasão Malfoy, não se arrastaria aos seus pés como alguns faziam falsa e diariamente.

Então, uma bela manhã chegou o correio e uma carta caiu a sua frente. Estava lacrada e selada com o símbolo da família Malfoy. Seu pai. O seu coração gelou. Era a hora da verdade. Mas ele não fugiria, até por que não tinha para onde ir. O peso do olhar de mercúrio de seu pai pesaria pelo resto de sua vida sobre suas costas. Abriu a carta lentamente adiando o máximo possível o conteúdo.

_Caro Draco,_

_Eu fiquei sabendo de alguns assuntos a seu respeito que me desagradaram bastante. Então, esperando resolver esse mal entendido, que eu espero, para o seu bem, que seja. Eu vou visitá-lo amanhã pela tarde em Hogwarts. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Sem felicitações por ele ter se libertado da maldição, sem perguntas pra saber se ele estava bem, sem abraços, beijos ou carinhos. Bem a cara de seu pai mesmo. Draco sabia que seu pai não era dado a esses sentimentos, mas talvez Lucius quisesse passar algum ensinamento através disso que o loiro simplesmente nunca soube o que era a não ser que o mais velho fazia aquilo para manter o ar de temor paterno, talvez. Esperava que no dia seguinte ele o olhasse como um pai e não como um patriarca dominador.

Ele realmente esperava.

**-x-**

Harry olhava para a sua torta de chocolate intocada, os talheres ao lado do prato estavam do mesmo jeito desde que o elfo os colocou, e o suco intacto como o resto da comida. A mais de uma semana ele não comia direito. E ainda tinha que ouvir os famigerados sermões de Hermione e as perguntas que ela fazia, até Ron o olhava estranho antes de dormir. Mas ele não ligava. Recusou vários convites para sair com algumas meninas que só o queriam por sua maldita fama. Que alguém a tomasse dele então. O moreno realmente não sentiria falta. Só às vezes ele se dava ao luxo de sair, indo para a beira do lago, olhar a Lula que de vez em quando colocava seus tentáculos para fora e voltava a mergulhar novamente, acompanhado da sua amiga Loony Lovegood.

"–Harry?"

"–Harry..."

"–Harry!!!"

Potter só atentou que tinha alguém lhe chamando na terceira vez. "–Hum? O quê?"

"–Simas tá te chamando há horas." – Falou Mione de braços sentada cruzados a sua frente. "–E você nem tocou na comida."

"–O que foi?" – Perguntou olhando para o Irlandês.

"–Madame Pomfrey disse para você e o Malfoy irem amanhã à tarde à enfermaria para a última consulta do Alec Cross com vocês."

"–Ele já sabe?"

"–Não. Ela disse que era pra você avisar."

O moreno respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ele ainda tinha que virar a coruja dos recados de Draco? Daquele maldito egocêntrico? Merlin realmente não gostava dele, desde o seu primeiro ano de vida. Levantou-se, pois já era hora de ir para primeira aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que por sinal era em conjunto com os Slytherins.

No caminho para a sala de aula Mione deixou-se seguir mais atrás para acompanhar Harry o que o seu namorado nem notou por estar discutindo calorosamente sobre quadribol com Simas e Dean. "–Então Harry. Quando você pretendia me contar?" – Falou em um tom casual.

"–Contar o quê?"

"–O que está acontecendo."

"—E o que está acontecendo?" – Fez-se de desentendido.

"–Vamos lá Harry. Eu sou Hermione Granger. Sua melhor amiga, aquela que sempre presta atenção em você." – Falou em tom compreensivo. "—No começo eu achei que talvez fosse a maldição que não tivesse sido retirada do jeito correto, mas eu pesquisei e vi que não era, depois eu achei que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com você-sabe-quem, mas eu vi que o problema era muito mais simples e ao mesmo tempo muito mais complicado."

"–Você devia ficar amiga de Snape, isso iria dar muito certo porque eu não entendo nada do que ele diz e muito menos o que você está dizendo agora." – Disse francamente.

"–Você está gostando de Draco Malfoy." – Ela afirmou. A voz firme e pausada, mas no tom certo para que apenas o moreno pudesse ouvir.

Potter parou no meio do corredor. Olhando para a morena que tinha um sorriso nos lábios como se tivesse acabado de responder a um questionamento muito difícil e tivesse obtido êxito. "–Você está ficando maluca Mione. Será pela abstinência de algumas matérias que você teve que largar?" – Indagou irônico retomando o passo.

"–Vamos Harry. Diga pra mim. Vai ser melhor. Só me diga o motivo. Como você pode gostar _dele_?" – Seguiu o amigo.

"–Eu..." – Teve que engolir em seco pelo bolo de saliva que se formava em sua garganta. Na realidade ele tinha se distanciado tanto dos amigos... Primeiro porque eles só viviam juntos como um casal, segundo pela própria maldição em que ele tinha que ficar grudado com Draco e depois aquela paixão repentina que o assombrava até aquele momento. Ele se sentia acuado e louco pra poder partilhar aquilo com alguém sem ser censurado e a melhor pessoa que podia ouvi-lo sem criticá-lo estava ali, ao seu lado, atrás das respostas na qual ele queria tanto dar. "–Depois conversamos Mione." – Fixou seu olhar no castanho dela, provando que aquela conversa realmente teria fim.

A morena se deu por satisfeita, conhecia o amigo e não iria recriminá-lo por um sentimento que não se controla. Ela teria suas respostas, então apenas o acompanhou entrando na sala de aula.

Harry se dirigiu ao Slytherin que estava afundado, pra variar, em uma cadeira no fundo da sala. Chegou perto chamando o nome deste, viu nos olhos belamente cinzentos um lampejo de surpresa, mas achou que era sua mente pregando peças.

"–O que você quer de mim, Potter?" – Cuspiu.

"–De você?" – Desdenhou. "–Nada, mas infelizmente me mandaram te avisar que amanhã à tarde nos temos uma última consulta com o Alec."

"–Pois mande um olá a ele por mim. Amanhã há essa hora eu vou estar ocupado." – E desviou as vistas tentando esquecer aquelas palavras ríspidas do outro.

O moreno respirou fundo. "–Malfoy, temos que ir."

"–Eu estou bem, Potter. Não preciso daquele medibruxo. E não sei se você escutou, mas vou estar ocupado."

"–Esse seu 'ocupado' é mais importante que a própria saúde?" – Perguntou um incrédulo Harry Potter.

Draco pensou, pensou e pensou mais um pouco. Era na tarde do próximo dia que ele contaria ao pai que estava apaixonado por Harry e que não seguiria com o plano. "–É..." – Respondeu sinceramente. "–Isso é muito mais importante." – Enrijeceu visivelmente o maxilar.

Harry por um momento quis ser aquela tal coisa importante, mas não seria mais um idiota como foi. Apenas deu meio volta sem dizer nada e saiu deixando um interrogativo loiro para trás.

**Tarde de terça-feira, dia seguinte.**

Cross andava de um lado para o outro da enfermaria. Onde será que estavam aqueles dois idiotas? Mas alguns minutos se passaram até alguém bater na porta. "–Entre." – Apressou-se em dizer.

Harry abriu o acesso com uma cara de poucos amigos. O medibruxo notou que o garoto-que-sobreviveu estava muito mais magro e bem mais abatido. O que será que estava acontecendo? "–Olá Alec." – Disse distante.

"–Onde está o Draco?" – Ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas. Cross pensou consigo mesmo que devia ter seguido a carreira de teatro no mundo trouxa, dada sua cara sínica. Ele sabia muito bem que Draco estava naquele exato momento indo conversar com o próprio pai na sala de Snape, sobre aquele testa rachada a sua frente. Foi por isso que ele adiantou em quatro dias a sua visita. Ele detestava dar uma de cupido, mas daquela vez faria uma exceção.

"–Ele disse que estaria _ocupado_ hoje à tarde." – Imitou a voz arrastada do loiro.

O medibruxo sorriu com a imitação. "–Ótimo Harry." – Aproximou-se com um sorriso no rosto. "–Você vai buscá-lo pra mim." – Piscou um olho.

"–Qual parte do _eu vou estar ocupado_ você não entendeu?" – Franziu o cenho.

"–A parte em que você vai buscá-lo na sala de Snape. E se ele estiver realmente ocupado você espera." – Falou ameaçadoramente. "–Alguma objeção?"

Potter achou melhor não contrariar, até porque ele queria saber o que era o tal negócio tão importante.

"–Então vá!" – Exasperou-se. "–O que ainda está fazendo aqui?"

O menino-que-sobreviveu não disse nada, apenas deu meio volta indo até a saída.

"–Harry!" – o medibruxo gritou.

"–Sim?" – Girou nos calcanhares para observar aqueles olhos de mel.

"–Leve alguma coisa para se esconder, caso ele esteja ocupado... Você não vai querer ser pego espiando, não é mesmo?" – Sorriu sombrio. Definitivamente Cross sabia mais do que ele deixava transparecer.

Correu até perto das masmorras, por sorte ele estava com a Capa de Invisibilidade dobrada no bolso. Retirou a capa e a jogou sobre o seu corpo. Nesse momento ele viu Lucius Malfoy abrir passagem para a sala de Severus Snape e passar com o filho e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Aproximou-se o suficiente para ouvir, por sorte eles não pensaram em um feitiço de silêncio.

**-x-**

Draco esfregava as mãos ansiosamente. Ele estava no seu quarto esperando até a hora exata para poder ir encontrar seu pai na sala do seu professor de poções e padrinho. Estava um pouco cedo, mas resolveu ir assim mesmo, sabia muito bem que se não fosse logo ele desistiria de tudo. Não era bobo nem nada e muito menos um corajoso Griffyndor. Mas existem coisas que devem ser feitas e se ele realmente não fosse logo perderia até a teimosia de colocar as cartas na mesa com Lucius.

Quando dobrou o corredor que dava acesso à sala encontrou seu pai, todo imponente carregando a bengala com o brasão Malfoy, todo de negro e os cabelos platinados maiores do que nunca.

"–Draco." – Sorriu torto, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda. "–Que bom que chegou cedo, assim não perdemos tempo." – Falou calmamente abrindo a porta do recinto vazia e sendo seguido pelo loiro mais novo.

"–O que o senhor queria falar comigo?" – Perguntou calmamente querendo que seu nervosismo não perpassasse por sua voz.

Nesse momento Lucius já tinha se sentado na cadeira atrás de mesa de Snape. "–Bem." – Disse em sua voz aveludada fazendo menção com as mãos para que Draco se sentasse a sua frente.

O menor acatou sem tirar os olhos daquelas vistas tão iguais as suas.

"–Eu quero saber como anda o seu progresso com Potter para ele confiar em você depois daquela maldição."

"–Bem." – Disse de supetão. Mentir era mais fácil e era nisso que o loiro fazia mesmo contra a sua vontade.

O mais velho estreitou os olhos. "–Não minta pra mim Draco. Eu sei que você andou brigando com ele e que não se falam desde a quebra do feitiço. Você está me subestimando?" – A voz pausada adquiria um tom ainda mais ameaçador.

O menor engoliu em seco. "–Não pai. Eu não subestimo o senhor, mas..." – Suas pernas tremiam visivelmente. Draco agradeceu a Merlin pelo seu pai não poder vê-las.

"–Mas..." – Encorajou arqueando uma de suas aristocráticas sobrancelhas.

"–Err."

"–Vamos, deixe de rodeios."

Draco cerrou os punhos sobre suas coxas. O que era aquilo? Não era o fim do mundo! Ele apenas iria contar para o próprio pai que não seguiria com o plano. Iria expor suas idéias, seus pensamentos. Por que aquela hesitação toda? Ele não iria enfrentar o pai apenas contaria os fatos. Respirou fundo e falou antes que aquele fio de coragem, ou o que quer que fosse, se partisse. "–Pai, eu não vou seguir com o seu plano. Eu realmente não estou mais falando com Potter e eu não vou entregá-lo a ninguém. Se o senhor quer tanto pegá-lo arranje outro jeito. Algo que não me envolva." – Surpreendeu-se pela sua eloqüência e determinação em fixar seu prateado adolescente naquelas outras piscinas frias de mercúrio.

As feições de Lucius mudaram drasticamente. O que era aquilo? Seu próprio filho, que declarara tantas vezes odiar Harry Potter, estava andando para trás, desistindo de tudo lá sabe-se por quê. Não... Ele sabia exatamente o motivo. Mas será que seu filho seria tão tolo de se deixar apaixonar por aquele mestiço imundo, traidor do sangue e maior inimigo do Lorde das Trevas? Era apenas um pedido seu, embora soasse mais como uma ordem, ao seu único filho que ele deu de tudo e na primeira oportunidade lhe vira as costas por causa de uma paixãozinha ridícula de dois adolescentes bruxos? Levantou-se circunscrevendo a mesa e parando ao lado da cadeira de Draco que não conseguia mais encará-lo. Aquilo era uma afronta. Nem olhar mais o pai nos próprios olhos ele podia? Ahh... Mas ele olharia sim. Ergueu a bengala no ar tocando o metal frio no rosto pálido do filho, fazendo com que lhe encarasse. "–A sua frase não foi construída corretamente Draco. Permita-me lhe dizer como ela será. Repita: 'Pai, me perdoe por não ter lhe trazido Potter ainda, mas vou trazê-lo o mais rápido possível'." – Aproximou seu rosto no do menor. "–Vamos Draco, diga."

"–Não pai." – Engoliu em seco. "–Eu não posso. Me desculpe, mas eu gosto do Harry."

"–Me desculpe?" – Aumentou o som da sua voz em uma oitava. "–Você está dizendo que não vai fazer o que o seu pai manda por ter se apaixonado Potter? E ainda tem o desplante de chamá-lo de _Harry_ na minha frente."

"–Eu gosto dele pai e não é apenas uma paixão. Eu... Eu não pude evitar." – As palavras saíam de seus lábios cada vez com mais dificuldade. O medo de o que seu pai fosse fazer a cada minuto aumentava mais.

**-x-**

Harry simplesmente não podia acreditar no que seus ouvidos captavam. Como Alec podia ser tão diabolicamente onisciente? Como Draco o deixou de fora de sua vida no momento em que mais precisava? Como ele, Harry Potter, pode acreditar mais nas palavras de um Slytherin do que no seu próprio instinto? Estava tão na cara... E o pior. O que Lucius Malfoy faria com o próprio filho? Não que o Gryffindor fosse deixar algo de ruim acontecer a Draco, mas ele sabia muito bem o quão teimoso este poderia ser e orgulhoso então nem se fala. Então achou melhor escutar que caminhos aquela conversa levaria...

"–'Eu não pude evitar'... É o melhor que você consegue dizer?" – Ele estava visivelmente descomposto. Draco era seu único filho e isso era uma traição. "–Pretende se juntar aos traidores do sangue também? Confraternizar com os Weasley? Poupe-me Draco, isso não é a sua cara e você nunca conseguirá."

"–Não pai. Eu não vou confraternizar com ninguém e nem estou me sentindo um traidor. Eu respeito muito o senhor, mas eu não posso. Eu não quero me envolver nisso." – Ele sustentava as vistas para o pai, como que tentasse se agarrar a alguma tolerância que ele pudesse ter, mas sabia que não existia e que tinha apenas sua determinação, por mais ínfima que fosse. "–Eu, por muito tempo, quis fazer o senhor ter orgulho de mim, ser um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, mas isso não pra mim. O senhor não entende? Eu gosto de ser um Malfoy, mas não vou me submeter às vontades de alguém que nem puro sangue é."

"–CALE-SE!" – Draco tocou na ferida, lembrando ao seu pai que Tom Riddle era um mestiço. "–Eu vou embora Draco. Pense muito bem no que você vai fazer. Próxima semana eu venho aqui. Mas não ache que eu serei complacente. Porque eu não serei." – E dizendo isso Lucius Malfoy saiu raivosamente em direção a lareira e pegando o pó de Flu, murmurou algumas palavras e foi embora.

Harry entreabriu a porta levemente para não ser notado e a fechou logo em seguida.

Viu o loiro sentado, parado, com o punho cerrado, estava tão apertado que as unhas deviam estar machucando a sua pele fina. Os olhos estavam fixos em um ponto qualquer na parede e ele se tremia. Nem se deu conta que o Gryffindor tinha entrado e retirado a Capa de Invisibilidade de sobre si.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Por que afinal ele entrou ali mesmo? "–Draco." – Falou tocando o ombro deste.

O moreno quase tomou um susto de como o loiro se virou bruscamente para ele e olhava espantado. "–O que está fazendo aqui?" – Tentou parecer arisco, mas estava tão pasmo que não conseguiu.

"–Eu ouvi tudo, Draco." – Falou docemente. "–Como pode me deixar fora de sua vida desse jeito? Por que não me contou?"

Malfoy se levantou furiosamente. "–Não é da sua conta." – E saiu tentando aparentar ira, mas estava assustado demais para esboçar alguma coisa. Na realidade ele estava muito era temeroso. Agora o idiota sabia a verdade e não iria aceitar uma separação e os seus esforços de deixá-lo a salvo iam pelos ares, mas quem será que contou tudo a ele? Estreitou os olhos. Sabia muito bem quem... E rumou para a enfermaria.

**-Drarry-**

Cross já estava ficando com tédio, deitado em uma das várias camas da enfermaria. Mas pelo menos Madame Pomfrey não estava lá para atazaná-lo. Mas sobressaltou-se quando ouviu alguém abrir a porta bruscamente e fechá-la pior ainda. Quando se levantou deu de cara com um furioso Draco Malfoy. "–Até que enfim você apareceu, não?" – Falou cordialmente se levantando apesar de ter uma vaga idéia do que Slytherin fazia ali.

Draco se precipitou para perto de Alec o suficiente para pegá-lo pela gola da blusa. "–Foi você, não foi?"

"–Eu o quê? Senhor Malfoy eu não sou adivinho."

"–NÃO? Eu pensei que fosse para contar a Harry sobre onde eu estava e com quem."

"–Draco, se você for mesmo um Slytherin e prevenido eu acharia muito interessante que você soltasse a gola da minha blusa ou perdeu a noção do perigo?" – Expôs calmamente.

O loiro piscou e o soltou de imediato. "–Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." – Disse raivosamente, mas o tom já se amenizara.

"–Na realidade você não fez pergunta alguma, mas vou responder. O que você quer saber é o motivo de eu ter mandado Harry atrás de você, já que _você_ estava na sala do seu padrinho contando ao seu pai que você gosta do Potter e que não quer seguir algum plano que ele fez para pegar o menino-que-sobreviveu. Não é mesmo?"

"–É..." – Ficou abismado. "–Como você sabe disse tudo?"

"–Porque você e o seu pai são clichês. E é pateticamente assombrosa a forma de como vocês são previsíveis."– Disse sarcástico. "—Você quer proteger o seu amorzinho, que por acaso era seu inimigo, e o seu pai quer servir a você-sabe-quem." – Colocou as mãos em cada lado do quadril olhando desafiadoramente para o loiro. "–Agora, se você for tão inteligente como diz que é. Você, seu incompetente, vai atrás de Harry e ficar com ele porque é a sua melhor escolha se não quiser se arrepender mais tarde. E se seu pai não consegue entender isso, eu sinto muito dizer que é melhor deixar sua vidinha Malfoy para trás. Por que eu acredito que ser um Slytherin não é ser covarde e nem obtuso, é ser prudente. E eu acho que ELE como o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo sabe se cuidar o bastante, não acha?"

Malfoy ficou calado ouvindo aquele monólogo todo. Pasmem, Alec Cross estava certo. "–Eu..." – Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas nada vinha em sua mente pela primeira vez.

"–Eu sei, você está sem fala. Agora vá. Saia daqui e depois procure Potter." – Falou olhando para Draco que ainda continuava parado. "–O que está fazendo parado aqui?" – Perguntou erguendo sua sobrancelha.

O Slytherin se dirigiu a saída, abriu a porta e antes de sair disse. "–Eu não sou clichê, seu idiota." – Fez cara azeda se retirando do local.

Alec Cross apenas sorriu.

**-x-**

Harry ficou parado na sala vendo a porta do recinto escancarada. Definitivamente Draco era um imbecil. Rumou para a torre Gryffindor. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz ou com raiva de Draco. Murmurou a senha mecanicamente, tinha até se esquecido que tinha que voltar para a enfermaria. Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que nem se deu conta que Hermione vinha em sua direção.

"–Harry? Você está bem? Essa não é a sua cor natural." – Falou com preocupação materna.

"–Na realidade não estou."

"–Quer falar sobre isso?"

"–Acho que sim."

Aquela conversa rendeu. Mione simplesmente não conseguia acreditar nas coisas que o moreno dizia e pedia para ele não contar os detalhes 'sórdidos'. Quase tomou um susto do que tinha se sucedido há poucos minutos. E não sabia o que dizer a um desesperado Harry Potter sentado a sua frente. Ele devia gostar muito do doninha já que contava com tanta desesperança o modo como Draco falou que aquilo tudo não era da conta dele. E quem imaginaria que Draco Malfoy, aquele idiota que tentou sabotar a vida de do Eleito de várias formas, não pensava apenas no próprio umbigo? Aquilo era demais até para os seus neurônios, mas o que ela poderia fazer era dar o conselho certo, sendo imparcial, não lembrando que eles estavam falando de Draco Malfoy, aquele imbecil que já a chamou de sangue ruim. "–Harry." – Respirou fundo antes de dizer. "–Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas pelo que você me contou." – Engoliu em seco. "–Malfoy está confuso, assustado. Ele é um Slytherin, você quer o quê? Não pode cobrar dele algo que ele nem sabe fazer. Ele se arriscou demais por você e se apaixonou por causa daquela maldição e foi recíproco. Tente entender que para um puro sangue uma das coisas mais importantes que eles aprenderam a idolatrar é o nome, o status e principalmente a linhagem com o pai que ele tem. Ele não sabe agir de outra forma. Esse foi o jeito mais fácil que ele encontrou para te livrar de você-sabe-quem." – Afagou os cabelos bagunçados do outro. "–Ele talvez precise de alguém que o encoste na parede e mostre que você sabe se cuidar, que vai ser melhor juntos do que separados."

"–E quem é essa pessoa?"

"–Eu não sei. Realmente."

"–Obrigado Mione." – Levantou-se sorrindo e rumou para o buraco do retrato.

"–Onde você vai?"

"–Falar com ele." – Respondeu simplesmente.

Quando estava descendo as escadas avistou o loiro encostado na parede com os braços cruzado o observando. Aproximou-se. Mas nenhum dos dois teve coragem para iniciar um diálogo. O silêncio era irritante para Malfoy e constrangedor para Potter. Mas foi o loiro que quebrou aquele momento taciturno.

"–Vamos para outro lugar?" – Sugeriu com a cara mais apática que conseguiu fazer.

O moreno respondeu com apenas um aceno de cabeça, seguindo o outro com as mãos nos bolsos.

Andaram pelos corredores, tinham poucos alunos fora de suas casas então acabaram na margem do lago olhando o sol que se punha preguiçosamente no horizonte avermelhado. Novamente eles não diziam nada, mas talvez palavras não fossem necessárias para expor o que cada um dos dois queria. E foi Harry que cortou a falta de contato, segurando a mão branca e fria do Slytherin. Lembrou-se de quando possuía a ligação de sangue e podia sentir algumas coisas que o outro sentia, igual àquele momento. Porém não precisava de maldição nenhuma para saber que ambos estavam nervosos, aflitos e com medo de um futuro próximo.

_Com medo de ficarem um sem o outro._

"–Senti a sua falta." – Harry cruzou suas íris esverdeadas naquele azul-acinzentado que o encarava com curiosidade.

"–Eu também." – Sorriu torto.

* * *

**N/A:**

OMFG! Harry uke... #Desmaia# Eu não vou mentir, eu gosto muito do Malfoy ativo, afinal a cara do Harry já diz explicitamente "Me possua" hahahah. Sério, o Tom Riddle, o Snape, o Lupin... Todos são ativos com o Harry. Se duvidar até a Gynne é ativa com ele. Kkkk. Adoro lemon vertical *-* Esse capítulo eu suei para que ele saísse, simplesmente **travei**, talvez tenha ficado fragmentado, eu não sei (eu não revisei, não deu tempo y.y). Essa é primeira fic que acontecesse isso e talvez a qualidade (_Que já não é as mil maravilhas_) da conversação, e descrição tenha caído. Mas é porque ultimamente minha cabeça está nas nuvens da preocupação. I'm sorry. Mas eu gostei desse finalzinho, nada pervo, mas carregado de significância!

Bom, mas deixando de viajem...

Acho que chegamos ao fim. Y.Y Próximo capítulo é o **epílogo** e nem pensem em continuação. Eu não vou fazer. Não percam o desfecho, porque afinal ainda falta algumas coisas que eu não coloquei nesse capítulo porque além de ficar grande eu **realmente** não teria tempo.

**P.S**: Gente, a fic **Hysteria II** (Que criativo ¬¬') vai sair depois que eu terminar um novo shortfic Drarry (pra variar -q) que inclusive estou postando o _prólogo_ hoje sob título _Trajetória_, mas por que essa fic vai vir primeiro? Por que ela é para o 2º Chall Desafio do 6Vassouras. Espero que compreendam além de eu estar com um medo horrendo de fazer m-preg. :**3**

_**REVIEWs**_ & Kissus.


	10. Epílogo

**Spoiler: **Deathly Hallows

**Sem BetaReader. **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter® de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Harry aparatou a noite em frente de sua nova casa totalmente apressado. Tinha esquecido que naquela noite seu amigo Ron e sua amiga Hermione iriam visitá-los em sua nova casa. Abriu a porta e deparou com a mobília e a cor das paredes todas trocadas. Primeiro veio o choque, é claro, depois Harry passou alguns segundos em estado de letargia onde lhe faltavam palavras para tal disparate, então foi aí que ele se lembrou que falava, ou gritava. "–QUE MERDA é essa, Draco?" – Perguntou raivoso. "–Está tudo... VERDE!"

O outro sem se abalar um segundo sequer respondeu cinicamente. "–Paredes e mobília, não está vendo? Potter, depois desses cinco anos eu achei sinceramente que você não tivesse problemas de visão."

O Auror estava de boca aberta, como aquele ser albino que estava a sua frente conseguia ser tão cara-de-pau? Fazia uma semana que eles havia trocado de casa, pois o loiro alegara veementemente que o Largo Grimmauld era pequeno para os dois e já tinham 'batizado' todos os cantos da casa, mas aquilo já era um SACRILÉGIO! _Ele_ não era um Slytherin _ele_ era um Gryffindor e _ele_ esperava um pingo de respeito para com sua antiga casa em Hogwarts, embora estivesse optado por uma cor neutra. Será que Draco era daltônico? Não... Ele era muito era descarado.

Malfoy sorriu se aproximando e enlaçou o pescoço de Harry esboçando um daqueles seus sorrisos mais estonteantes, deu um selinho no moreno e falou. "–É só por hoje. Mamãe convenceu meu pai de vir aqui nos visitar, não é ótimo? Eles vêm aqui hoje para o jantar. Assim ele pára de tanta implicância com você."

Durante aqueles cinco anos que estavam juntos e quatro que a guerra tinha acabado, muitas coisas tinham, no mínimo, mudado. É claro que Draco se sentiu muito só durante o tempo em que o seu testa rachada estava atrás das horcruxes, mas pelo menos ele não participou ativamente de tudo, graças ao esconderijo em que a Ordem da Fênix lhe preparou, mesmo que fosse forçado a aturar aquela ruiva sem sal da Gynne. Aquele ano foi difícil, mas mais difícil mesmo foi ter que ser obrigado a prestar os N.I.E.M.s mesmo depois daquela guerra e de sua volumosa abstinência sexual. Porém no fim deu tudo certo e Harry conseguiu a absolvição de Narcissa e Lucius no Ministério com a ajuda de Kingsley – novo Ministro da Magia –, mas é claro que eles perderam um bom dinheiro para pagar os gastos da guerra. O que seu pai disse que eram investimentos rentáveis e desde esse tempo o patriarca Malfoy não cogitou mais a possibilidade de deserdar o filho por ele estar confraternizando com o inimigo (em poucas palavras, transando com Harry Potter), afinal ele tinha uma parcela de culpa por deixar seu filho ligado durante um mês com o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo em uma maldição que _realmente_ matava. Tudo bem, nem tudo era flores, o Weasel nunca aceitou Draco realmente, só se cumprimentavam com um oi, um aceno de cabeça e na maioria das vezes nem se olhavam, Hermione, como sempre, foi a mais sensata e até já trocava pequenas frases e até mesmo orações **completas** com o loiro! A família Weasley reagiu mal, mas o ser humano sempre se acostuma com tudo não é mesmo? E com um loiro sarcástico não seria diferente.

Por outro lado Harry tinha um tratamento muito cordial com Narcissa Malfoy, afinal foi ela quem não disse a Voldemort que ele estava vivo, o moreno só não podia dizer o mesmo de seu sogro (Isso mesmo, Harry e Draco se casaram fazendo um _elo_ _de_ _verdade_ e não uma maldição, mas eles não ficaram nem meia hora na festa, pois Draco queria MUITO _conversar_ sobre a lua-de-mel). Lucius Malfoy até que trocava vocábulos com Harry, mas nunca aquelas afetuosidades comuns como um 'bom dia' ou um 'boa noite', pois o homem sabia muito bem o que eles faziam há noite e isso era melhor nem imaginar.

"–O quê?" – Não é que o moreno demorasse a assimilar alguma coisa, mas ele estava pensando em quê aquilo implicaria.

Malfoy fez careta. "–Potter, como você é lento!" – Falou desvencilhando-se do abraço deste em sua cintura fingindo tédio. "–Meus pais vem jantar hoje aqui. Qual parte você não entendeu?" – Colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Harry estava realmente com raiva, mas não tinha como não reparar no porte fino e altivo que o loiro apresentava a sua frente, não mudara quase nada desde seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Tudo bem, seus ombros, assim como os próprios, estavam largos, o peitoral mais definido, mas a cara lavada era a mesma e estava lindo como sempre. O ex-Gryffindor obrigou-se a se trazer à realidade e exclamou com os resquícios de indignação que ainda possuía. "–Você é que está lento, Draco! Ou não se lembra que eu te disse semana passada que Ron e Mione viriam aqui hoje? Jantar?"

Draco estufou os olhos, mas policiou-se no mesmo segundo. Não... Ele realmente NÃO se lembrava de ter ouvido isso. "–Devo ter esquecido." – Falou imperiosamente. "–Então desmarque." – Falou como se tivesse descoberto a cura para uma doença mágica muito perigosa.

"–Desmarcar? Faça isso você. Esse compromisso estava marcado há eras."

"–Vá tomar banho Potter, assim eu não vou te beijar. Você está puro Ministério da Magia e isso é brochante." – Disse como se não estivesse ouvindo nada do que o outro acabara de dizer. "–Meus pais estão chegando, não quero que eles pensem que eu casei com um bruxo desleixado." – E falando isso rumou para a cozinha indo pegar alguma comida que Kreacher já estivesse preparado.

O salvador do mundo bruxo ficou alguns minutos parado perto da porta que dava acesso à rua. Ele tinha matado o maior bruxo das trevas, mas não tinha moral na sua própria casa? Onde ele estava com a cabeça quando disse sim e repetiu todas as palavras do elo de casamento com um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Bom, mas mesmo assim ele não se arrependia, muito pelo contrário, a vida com o loiro não era a coisa mais calma do mundo, era o antônimo disso tudo, mas era aí que estava todo o encanto e se não houvesse brigas, não seriam mais eles mesmos. Porém se Draco achava realmente naquela cabeça aloirada que ele iria desmarcar o encontro com seus amigos... Estava completamente sem razão. Potter também sabia fazer o círculo pegar fogo e não tentaria agradar aquele ex-Comensal da Morte só porque era seu sogro, afinal quem dividia a cama com ele era Draco Malfoy e não Lucius Malfoy. Graças a Merlin.

**-x-**

A lareira fez seu barulho característico de quando estava sendo acionada trazendo visitantes a casa. Harry estava na base da escada que dava acesso aos quartos no andar superior, esperando pacientemente que Draco parasse de se olhar no espelho do bar que ficava próximo ao local. Quando aquele espelho foi pra lá ele realmente não via utilidade nenhuma para aquilo, mas o loiro lhe mostrou que havia muita, mais _muita_ serventia, principalmente se ambos estivessem nus, se atracando se maneira sensual e frenética. Balançou a cabeça tentando conter os pensamentos pecaminosos – lembranças, melhor dizendo – que incidiam em sua pequena cabeça morena. "–Vamos Draco, alguém já chegou e está na sala nos esperando."

O loiro, ouvindo, ajeitou um fio claro que estava fora do lugar e foi de encontro aos visitantes, sendo seguido por um desgostoso Harry James Potter. Avistou sua mãe, linda _como sempre_ e seu pai, arrogante _como sempre_. Tentava não guardar mágoas do pai depois de tudo que aconteceu e que descobriu, principalmente porque Lucius ainda ficou do lado de você-sabe-quem na guerra. Mas só em não ser deserdado era muita coisa vinda do patriarca e apenas tentou manter algum bom convívio de todos a pedido de sua mãe, porque por ele... Que o aquele circo pegasse fogo! Se nenhuma fagulha fosse em seu encalço, obviamente.

A noite só ficou melhor – ao ver de Harry – foi quando Ronald Weasley e Hermione, agora também Weasley, vieram fazer companhia aos quatro via Flu. Não se sabia dizer qual era a careta mais desgostosa, se era a de Lucius Malfoy ou a de Ron. Por incrível que isso pudesse parecer eles tinham coisas em comum. Não que o novo Auror fosse verbalizar isso.

Mas nada foi mais teatral como o jantar, repleto de pernil ao molho sarcástico, frango frito com muitas indiretas, macarronada à moda ironias e na sobremesa sorvete com calda de gritarias e quase azarações.

"–Vocês, traidores do sangue," – O ex-Comensal da Morte expunha tudo com seu tom friamente mordaz, olhando diretamente para um ruivo de orelhas vermelhas assim que todos acabaram as refeições. "–são mesmo uma raça que inferioriza o sangue mágico... E ainda por cima confraternizam se casando com trouxas para ter uma penca de filhos, talvez queiram montar um time de quadribol completo. Não me admira não terem nem o que vestir."

"–Talvez não sejamos ricos igual ao senhor." – Essa vez foi a vez de Hermione rebater. "–Mas temos dignidade e caráter de merecermos cada centavo que conseguimos. Diferente de certas pessoas que passam a vida juntando dinheiro, não se sabe de onde, para encobrir os próprios erros, mas o que é podre não pode se esconder por muito tempo, pois fede e o seu _status_ não serve para colocar isso por debaixo dos panos, e se o senhor está sentado aqui, nesta mesa, agora mesmo, você deve a alguém que é mestiço, traidor do sangue e marido do seu único filho." – Falou erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"–Ora sua." – Lucius estava visivelmente descomposto ao pegar a varinha e apontar para a morena, mas foi impedido pelas mãos firmes e delicadas de uma Narcisa que até aquele presente momento se fingia alheia a tudo.

"–Hora de irmos querido." – Falou a loira docemente vendo o marido abaixar a guarda. "–Obrigada senhor Potter pelo jantar, sim?" – Disse polidamente. "–Draco," – Dirigiu-se ao filho. "–Depois conversamos melhor, já está tarde e eu ainda não lhe dei uma notícia maravilhosa." – Falou sorrindo enquanto olhava para o homem de soslaio.

"–O quê?" – O loiro quis saber com um sorriso, ignorando as outras três caras perplexas que observavam aquilo tudo com interesse mórbido.

A mulher olhou diretamente para o marido que respondeu ao olhar dela com altivez.

"–Você terá um irmão." – Falou ela sorrindo. "–E gostaríamos que você fosse o padrinho."

"–Padrinho do meu próprio irmão?" – Draco tentava conter a euforia de ser padrinho do um futuro irmão, mas era quase que impossível domar um riso torto ao saber que agora o peso da linhagem Malfoy não estava mais em suas costas, agora era só rezar para que o garoto fosse heterossexual. "–Claro." – Sorriu.

Ainda passaram-se longas horas até que todos já estivessem assimilado a notícia e fossem para suas casas, mas não sem antes Ron falar da decoração ridiculamente VERDE! O que fez Harry lembrar-se que estava com raiva de albino que se casara com ele.

**-x-**

"–Draco mude a cor dessas paredes." – Falou tentando conter a sua raiva, mas não o tom de aviso.

"–Pra quê, _Potty_? Você nunca ligou para decorações." – Falou descaradamente.

"–Não quando as paredes, a mobília, as cortinhas, os tapetes e até o teto é verde com prata. Sugestivo, não?" – O moreno falou ironicamente enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos revoltamente negros contendo sua ira.

O loiro sorriu torto. Adorava ver o outro com raiva, era tão excitante. Não que ele fosse falar isso abertamente, mas até que era meio claro e com um menear de varinha a casa voltou a sua cor verdadeira. "–Pronto seu dramático. Depois diz que eu que faço drama. Que patético!" – Falou em uma falsa raiva, mas o que ele não esperava é que Harry fosse 'pegar corda'.

"–Eu, dramático? Você sempre está olhando somente para o próprio umbigo, Draco, e nunca presta atenção ao que está ao seu redor." – Bufou.

"–Eu presto sim. Tanto que eu trouxe meus pais aqui."

"–É... no dia em eu tinha combinado de trazer os meus melhores amigos. Você nem se lembrou que eu tinha te avisado."

"–Quer saber... vai se foder Potter. Eu não ligo a mínima. A mínima." – Saiu batendo os pés no chão audivelmente em sinal de contrariedade e bateu a porta do quarto.

O sangue do moreno ferveu. Saiu nos encalços do outro ferozmente, bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu novamente. Nada. Raios! "–_**Alohomora**_." – Isso sempre funcionava. Avistou o outro de pé em frente à cama olhando abismado para ele.

"–Saia daqui." – Apontou para trás do moreno.

"–Não vou não..." – Disse se aproximando perigosamente se precipitando para onde o outro estava e pegando nos pulsos deste com firmeza.

Draco tentou se desvencilhar daquele aperto, mas embora o outro fosse alguns milímetros menor, era bem mais forte. "–Me solte Potter." – Falou em tom de aviso.

"–Por quê? O que vai fazer? Hã?" – Disse deixando seu hálito quente tocar o rosto aristocrático e fino.

O loiro sentiu um frêmito percorrer toda a sua espinha e se dissipar em cada terminação nervosa, não sem antes viajar por todos os seus músculos estimulando certa parte de seu corpo. "–Eu disse pra me soltar." – Falou, mas em um tom não muito convincente.

O moreno sorriu se aproximando e colando seus corpos, sentindo um volume entre as pernas de Malfoy. Sorriu sentindo como o outro a cada ano ficava mais sensível aos seus toques, igual a si mesmo. "–Tem certeza?" – Gemeu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha esbranquiçada a sua frente.

"–Não... sim..." – Choramingou com a leve lambida da base de seu pescoço até seu queixo.

Potter adorava ver o outro perder seu senso de autocontrole quando ele descaradamente se insinuava para ele. Prendeu sem muita dificuldade os dois pulsos nas costas do loiro com uma mão. E encaminhou a outra até entre as pernas de Draco ainda por cima do tecido da calça, passando indecentemente a mão no membro suplicante e volumoso.

O ex-Slytherin arqueou para um contato mais palpável em sua excitação que já começava a doer à procura da mão quente de Harry. "–Hunm..." – Soltou um gemido instintivamente. "–Mais." – Disse olhando para baixo onde uma mão firme o apertava, sentindo-o duro.

"–Você quer?" – Perguntou e obteve como resposta apenas um menear afirmativo de cabeça. Riu internamente enquanto desabotoava a calça de seda do outro e a abaixava até o joelho juntamente com a peça íntima cinza grafite.

Draco virou o rosto para o lado levemente avermelhado. Como Harry, depois de cinco anos, ainda lhe conseguia deixar assim? Mas teve que fechar os olhos ao sentir mãos hábeis e ásperas iniciaram um lento vai e vem, escorregando pela pele lisa e delicada de sua excitação. "–Oh... Harry." – Dizia já totalmente entregue, umedecendo os seus lábios já secos por onde escapavam gemidos provenientes das torturas do outro. "–Vamos logo com isso."

Ouvindo aquela última súplica, o Salvador-Do-Mundo-Bruxo não se susteve. Largou aqueles pulsos avermelhados e virando o loiro de costas o fez cair na cama de bruços. Ficou sobre aquele corpo quente e esguio enquanto se aliviava nas nádegas de Malfoy. "–Hanm..." – Gemeu sentindo o outro arquear para mais contato. Aquilo só podia ser um consentimento. Retirou a própria calça a sua _boxer_, deixando a mostra toda a sua ânsia em possuir aquele ser tentador embaixo de si. E enquanto se esfregava impudicamente em Draco, sentindo as costas masculinas se friccionando em seu peito ainda por cima de suas blusas, enfiou dois dedos seus naquela boca quente que foram prontamente sugados eroticamente, mas não demorou muito tempo até enfiar ambos de uma vez só naquela entrada tão tentadora.

Todos os pelos de Malfoy de eriçaram com aquela invasão gostosa e logo ele investia contra aqueles dedos que tocavam em sua próstata o levando a beira do precipício de todas as suas satisfações, enquanto gemia frases obscenas e se agarrava a unhadas nos lençóis brancos, seu membro dilatava em cada investida daqueles dedos atrevidos em seu interior. Ele estava no limiar do seu mais puro orgasmo, mas ele queria que aquilo durasse, queria possuir também aquele corpinho de pele levemente dourada que retirava todo o seu juízo. Privou aqueles dedos maravilhosos de seu interior e virou-se sendo atacado por um olhar inquisidor esverdeado. O loiro apenas sorriu torto enquanto se desvencilhava do resto de suas roupas e fazia o mesmo com Potter, o empurrando para deitar-se de costas para a cama. Diante daquela visão começou a lamber os próprios dedos com, no mínimo, luxúria e após alguns minutos de tortura para um necessitado Harry Potter ele adentrou seus dedos um por um no ex-Gryffindor.

O moreno se contorcia com aquela invasão gostosa, agarrado aos travesseiros, ele gemia, investia e retorcia o corpo como uma cobra que rasteja graciosamente na areia enquanto falava palavras sem nexo e abria as pernas para ser penetrado ali mesmo.

Malfoy vendo o pedido mudo retirou os dedos para empalar aquela criatura sedenta sob o seu corpo lentamente, ouvindo gemidos cobiçosos iguais aos seus próprios.

Harry sentia-se cada vez mais entregue aos desejos, suando, arfando, sentindo-se ser totalmente preenchido por aquele membro pulsante que tocava fundo e lhe deixava louco. Com uns poucos segundos, sentiu-se ser levantado no ar com uma maestria incrível e se viu por cima de Draco e com um sorriso lúbrico começou a levantar-se quase deixando a excitação do outro sair por completo para novamente se satisfazer de deleite.

Draco se arremetia com tudo, com força, com rapidez, tocando o outro com a mesma intensidade, segurando aquelas nádegas durinhas e convidativas para mais investidas calculadas, fortes e torpes, mas vendo que o orgasmo do moreno se aproximava apertou com força a base do membro deste.

"–O-o que... Draco... eu quero." – Potter não conseguia construir uma frase, mas aquela mão do loiro lhe impossibilitava de ter seu cume. "–Solta." – Falou ainda investindo-se contra o membro de Malfoy.

"–Não eu... eu também quero. Ahhnm ahnm..." – Trocou as posições, investindo uma, duas ,três vezes até gozar no interior do moreno para a frustração deste, mas o que se seguiu nem Harry pôde acreditar. Draco saiu de dentro de seu corpo para logo em seguida sentar sobre sua excitação e preencher-se com o membro deste que gemia segurando sua cintura retomando os movimentos anteriores só que agora dentro de Draco.

Mais alguns minutos de totais movimentos frenéticos, desejosos e o moreno gozou no interior do loiro com toda a sua vontade. Ambos caíram exaustos, suados e satisfeitos por hora em cima daquela cama.

"–Você é louco." – Disse um ofegante Harry abraçando Malfoy e o aconchegando em seu abraço.

"–Só um pouquinho." – Deu um riso torto quase nas mesmas condições que Harry.

Mas ambos eram loucos que brigavam, discutiam, se amavam e faziam sexo. Aquela loucura que começou com uma nada encantadora maldição não teria fim.

_E essa era a melhor parte._

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Antes de tudo, meus agradecimentos especiais para**:

**SamaraKiss** (Márcia B. S). **Antonomásia** (Lady T). **Reece River**. **Noah Noose**. **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**. **Totosay de cueca**.

Obrigada minhas coisas fofas, pelas reviews, pelo acompanhar incondicional em **todos** os capítulos, as conversas trocadas, as PMs dando apoio, jogando conversa fora ou perguntando alguma coisa. É gratificante fazer essas fics e conhecer novos amigos (_retirando uns dois que já conheço de longas datas e pessoalmente_ -q) como vocês. Um beijinho e um abraço em cada um. :**3**

Enfim o fim! Eu pensei que seria maior, mas consegui diminuir. Eu também estou sem tempo, eu tenho minha vida também, né? Me desculpem se tiver erros, mas eu acabei de terminar, ou seja, a publicação veio agora porque eu terminei agora! Deu tempo! Eu nem acredito!!! Quase sai atrasado!!!

Fico feliz em ter concluído mais uma fic! *-* E sobre continuações eu realmente não vou fazer, mas talvez daqui a algumas semanas (_ou dias_) saia um EXTRA com o casamento deles? E outro com o espelho do bar? Hã? O que acham?

Eu fiz esse com um pouco de humor, deu pra perceber? E o lemon flex? OMG adorei fazer um lemon FLEX!!! #desmaia# Bom acho que agora eu agradei a todas as fangirls, certo?

Muito abrigada a todos que leram, favoritaram, alertaram e mandaram reviews (_embora tenha uma infinidade de pessoas que só alertaram e favoritaram_ ¬¬' **Parece que o dedo cai se mandar review!**).

_**Reviews**_ (_Eu quero saber se gostaram, oras..._) & Kissus.


	11. EXTRA Espelho do bar

**EXTRA**: Espelho do bar

**Autora**: Mello Evans

**Nota**: Eu disse que teríamos **extras**, não disse? Mas esse será o único aja vista que eu detesto casamentos e não vou fazer o extra do casamento. =D Ahhh! E infelizmente está sem beta, fiquei com pena da Mell que já está com 11 fics minhas e um TCC enorme dela. :3

* * *

Harry nem acreditou naquele espelho enorme que fora posto encostado cuidadosamente por trabalhadores muggle na parede da sala de sua nova casa. Enquanto via Malfoy assinar os papéis da entrega e despachar os homens, o moreno franziu o cenho. "–Nunca vi loja nenhuma entregar alguma coisa domingo de manhã." – Disse desconfiando.

"–O que alguns muggles azarados não fazem, não é mesmo?"

"–Você os enfeitiçou para fazerem entregas em dia de domingo?" – Arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"–Eu os enfeiticei apenas para mim, se alguém quiser que faça o mesmo." – Falou afetado.

"–Mas você ainda não disse pra quê esse espelho inútil."

"–Você hoje está perguntando demais, Potter." – Torceu o nariz. "–E não é nenhum pouco inútil e é de classe." – Falava enquanto meneava a varinha e fazia o espelho levitar até o local que lhe esperava – a parte detrás de um balcão cheio de taças de cristal e garrafas contendo bebidas muggles e bruxas.

"–Ahh, claro. Ele serve para alimentar esse seu ego já inflado." – Resmungou o ex-Gryffindor e completou baixinho. "—Narcisista."

"–Realista."

"–Mentiroso."

"–Generoso..." – Parou alguns segundos e dando um riso torto continuou. "–Com os reles mortais." – Aproximou-se ronronando igual a um felino enquanto brinca com sua presa antes de matá-la. "–Estou com fome." – Gemeu.

"–Sério?" – Ironizou. "–Acho que tem alguma coisa na cozinha."

"–Que eu saiba você está aqui, Potter."

O moreno se fez de desentendido e levantou-se indo em direção àquele espelho. "–Bem grande mesmo." – Admirou-se. Viu o loiro lhe sorrir pelo reflexo logo atrás de si e o sentiu colar o abdômen em suas costas.

"–Hum hum." – Esfregou suavemente o nariz na orelha de Harry. "–Agora eu vou te mostrar pra quê ele serve. Você quer?" – Falou rouco segurando os quadris do moreno e friccionando sua ereção por trás do outro.

"–Ahnm." – O salvador-do-mundo-bruxo não sabia como podia ficar tão fraco, as pernas bambas e o ar escasso só de ter Draco ali, brincando eroticamente com ele. Como um boneco.

Draco sorriu para a cara de deleite que viu o Auror fazendo através do espelho e mordeu o pescoço de pele infimamente dourada a sua frente. "–Lembra disso?" – Gemeu aumentando o movimento atrás de Harry. "–Hum? Lembra?" – Malfoy viu muito bem aquelas íris esverdeadas tomarem um tom escurecido de desejo e a cabeça morena balançar uma afirmação enquanto Potter entrelaçava os dedos em seus fios dourado-prata mais atrás. "–Eu quero você." – Choramingou.

"–Você já tem, não?" – Riu torpe.

O loiro riu desabotoando a blusa branca que Harry usava em uma tortura lenta no que Potter não agüentou e simplesmente a arrancou e virou-se para observar aqueles olhos grises e marotos que lhe fitavam, mas foi por poucos segundos até sentir-se sendo virado novamente para observar o próprio reflexo no espelho.

"–Você vai ficar assim, bonitinho." – Falou rindo o mais amoral que pôde, baixando a última peça de roupa que impedia Potter de ficar nu – a cueca mais precisamente – e a deixou no meio das pernas.

O que Harry não agüentou mesmo foi ver o loiro desencostar-se de si e retirar a própria roupa lentamente pelo espelho. Uma tortura para os olhos esverdeados por trás daqueles óculos redondos. Mas o que o salvador-do-mundo-bruxo aprendeu muito bem naqueles anos de convivência com Draco Malfoy foi também torturar e faria isso com aquele loiro sínico. Esperou o mini-show do ex-Slytherin se findar e quando viu aquela pele branca e irrevogavelmente sexy desnuda resolveu colocar seu plano em ação. Atiçaria aquele loiro de uma figa, afinal sabia o quanto ele não gostava de esperar. Potter começou a lamber os próprios dedos sensualmente encarando Draco nos olhos. "–O que você quer?" – Perguntou circundando os dedos já úmidos com a língua.

Malfoy engoliu vergonhosamente em seco se aproximando, mas foi impedido. Harry tinha se virado de frente para encará-lo e aproveitou para empurrar Draco para longe de seu corpo.

"–Ne-ga-ti-vo. Você fica aí." – Empurrou Malfoy para longe de si e virou-se de costas novamente observando o outro pelo enorme espelho a sua frente.

'_Ele não vai fazer isso. Vai?_' – Pensou remotamente Draco Malfoy. _'Merlin! Ele vai.' – _O loiro desejou ardentemente ser aquele dedo de Harry. Umedeceu os lábios e teve que engolir em seco para tirar aquele bolo de saliva no começo de sua garganta.

Assim que Potter virou-se introduziu um de seus dedos em si mesmo gemendo com aquela invasão, mordendo o lábio para tentar aplacar o desejo e o gemido. Começou com um, dois dedos e logo já eram três que entravam e saíam daquele lugar apertado. "–Ahnm... Draco." – Choramingou querendo que o ex-Slytherin estivesse ali, mais perto.

Malfoy engoliu em seco pela terceira vez (não que estivesse contando) e achegou-se sussurrando no ouvido de Harry. "–Possa ajudar?" – Sua voz estava tão rouca que ele nem soube dizer como Potter o entendeu, meneando a cabeça positivamente e retirando os dedos. Draco começou lambendo aquela nuca clara e sem manchas algumas, maculando com sua saliva, com seus dentes, lembrando de uma torpe maldição que fez com que estivessem juntos ali, naquele momento e pelo resto de suas vidas. Segurou os quadris estreitos a sua frente com uma mão enquanto a outra se guiava para aquele lugar tão cobiçado. "–Harry..." – Gemeu enquanto forçava-se para o mais profundo prazer do Potter.

Harry segurava-se na bancada, _não querendo_ encarar-se naquele espelho, _não querendo_ ver o quão excitado estava, _não querendo_ ver seus olhos baixos e muito menos sua boca entreaberta de onde saiam seus choramingos pedintes por mais e mais.

"–Olha..." – Draco segurou seu queixo para fazer Harry contemplar si mesmo no reflexo enquanto aumentava as estocadas e dava leves aferras no lóbulo da orelha esquerda do moreno. Depois encarou o outro através do espelho com um riso torpe e fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás para sentir as contrações involuntárias de Harry em torno de seu membro teso. "–Ahunm." – Gemeu com a soma de todos aqueles prazeres.

O Auror segurou-se com mais força na bancada do bar _enquanto_ sentia aqueles movimentos lhe levarem ao frenesi, _enquanto_ sentia o corpo de Draco colar-se ao seu e _enquanto_ ouvia sussurros amorais ao pé do ouvido.

Seus corpos ficaram um bom tempo chocando-se freneticamente, suados, viciosos e cheios de paixão. Logo chegaram ao acme de todo aquele apetite, gozando um no outro, ensandecidos por mais. Moveram-se ainda por alguns instantes tentando ainda conter os resquícios de prazer do último ato. Draco saiu de Harry que se virou e lhe deu um beijo cheio de vontade como se não se vissem há séculos e foi correspondido na mesma intensidade.

"–Viu como tinha serventia?" – Disse Malfoy, cansado.

"–É... E muita." – Retrucou ainda sôfrego sentindo os próprios batimentos cardíacos antes de iniciar mais um beijo na frente daquele espelho que os observava muitíssimo bem.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Yo!

Demorou para sair, mas saiu! Minha nossa... Como disse, não vou fazer o extra do casamento. É a cerimônia mais piegas que pode existir ¬¬'. A única coisa boa de casamentos é a despedida de solteiro =p

Espero que tenham gostado! E aqui eu me despeço em uma última atualização de Lovely Curse. Acho que as meninas do quarto 311 sentiram um pouquinho de inveja desse espelho, não é mesmo? =D

Já né!

_**Reviews**_ e CHEGA DE FAVORITAÇÕES SEM REVIEWS, pelo amor de Merlin!


End file.
